Fnaf Freddy's unhappy after
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Life gets crazy when you know what you want and nobody gives a damn about how you get it. Rated M for body modification, sexual themes, strong sexual content, and a lot of violence-slave driven harem. Use e621/post/show/104704/2009-anthro-arlon3-axe to see style of how the animatronics as suppose to look. Shout out to Xpray for his drawing style and his comics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sup everybody it's your boy NeonPartyDude! Ok I'm not new to fanfiction I read tons of it. And my friends Jester and Smiles of the tag team Jester Smiles told me it's a fun hobby. So yeah I told them why not. Also to anyone that might get pissed at what I write remember I put warning on my stuff. So beat it if you don't like it. Now seeing as I don't have a plan for any of the stuff I write I'm going to leave them as one shots. That is until people want me to write more. So here's to my first fic!**

**Somewhere along the Wyoming rain covered mountains**

For most they thought it would be zombies, other thought hell would rise and kill us all. Some thought the very earth itself would have gotten tired of human's shitty life styles. No the real end of humanity was caused by electronics. More over a white noise fabricated by computers, cellphones, TV's. Basically anything that got a Wi-Fi or that had a microchip. I say had cause I was nine when it all happened it was around that time that I was turning ten.

My mom took me to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I loved the place they had the old school and new school animatronics talking and entertaining everyone. Five hours after we left the noise went off. Some lived and where sent to special zones as they were called. The military tried to remain in control but it was doomed to fail. An old guy tried to kill me once. I tried to hide in a basement with him. But at nearly eleven years old he was the fifth person I had to kill. The first was some psycho woman who said I tried to hurt her son. But he was long dead before I can around. Put two in her chest and watched her bleed to death.

Most would have said I was crazy but hell the whole fucking worlds gone crazy. As I kept walking I spent a good portion of my life trying to get back to the one place that I loved to be at. Yup I was going to Freddy's why cause as a man you get to chose how and when you died. Seeing these three guys walked out from behind a sign as I got off the dirt-covered road I knew what they wanted. From the smell I could tell they were bandits. Smiling I new what to do as the three brandish their weapons I pulled mine. It was a UTS-15 tactical shotgun I killed a marine for this bad boy when I was thirteen.

Firing three slugs the fools dropped before they could even turn tail. Searching their bodies I found a revolver with three shots on one guy. A Taser of all things on one of the others and a few empty clips for a handgun. "Fucking dumb asses should have known better". Walking further I soon heard the roar of an engine and ducked behind a tree. A small jeep filled with at least five guys came down from a side road. Using my binoculars I knew right where they were going.

I was right they heard my shots and came to check on those idiots. Dropping my pack I got back on the road and place a small present for the idiots. With my targets getting closer I wait then with a press of the remote trigger the C4 goes off. Seeing the jeep burst into one hell of a fireball I pull my handgun and walk causally to the wreckage. I see two guys still breathing and kill one. Kicking the other I ask him "Where's you bandit camp at? I'm going to kill you anyway might as well die with some dignity?" He pointed up the trail they came from and I put a round into his head.

Grabbing what didn't get burned and walked for two hours before hearing an argument. Staying behind a bush I see a group of at least twelve guys talking. Bandit "You heard that explosion somebodies killed 'em. We need to get back at who did it." Bandit "And what happens when we end up like them? Lets just finish clearing out this town and go." As the started to wrestle for god knows what I popped two grenades to help things along. One landed by a guy's foot the other next to a makeshift outhouse.

With both going off I pulled my relic of a rifle. I call it a relic cause I found it in a museum it was a M1D Garand. Yeah you know how hard it is to find one of these in this hell whole country. With it silenced I loaded an eight round clip and started to shot. I hit three in the gut, another close to a lung I think, and then I managed to get two of them in the back of the head. Pulling my handgun I walked into the camp and stood over the last guy. He was a fat ass bastard putting three in his back I knew not to take big guys lightly.

Last time I did fucker managed to fill my left thigh with buckshot. Going over the camp I found a good amount of stuff and a working jeep. Loading everything I drove off leaving the bandits to rot. It took me three days to finally reach the town I was looking for. But unlike the other the town's walls had large streams of water going along them. The walls were made to keep bandits and thieves out. Parking the jeep inside I closed back the gates and began to explore.

A few things I picked up from the military were only useful for a few things. But I had a motion tracker that could detect heat as well. With the tracker in one hand and a saw off shotgun in the other I started to explore. I soon noticed that the city was pretty much untouched. What was weirder then weird graffiti on the walls or windows? Normal crazies would be about conditions in the zone but these seemed to talk about creatures killing people. "Last I heard no creature but wild dogs roamed abandoned zone. Another surprise you still got in store for us right all mighty?"

Five hours of walking I finally found an old dinner with a city map. But I had to save exploring for tomorrow seeing as it was already night. Finding a broom closet I ridge a trap and pushed myself into a corner. Closing my eyes I took slow and soft breaths. Feeling a warm sensation on my foot I saw it was daytime. Back outside I used the map to find my way. And after making my way through the old subway of the town I came to the train's large connecting station. Walking another eight blocks I found my destination Freddy's pizzeria. Smirking I patted my own back and walked to the doors.

But what I found was shocking the place was sealed up tight with layers of sheet metal and beams of metal. Shrugging I pulled out a small blowtorch and cut clean through the two inches of metal over a window. Inside I clicked on the shoulder flashlights for my pack. As I walked into the main room I saw the store was in shambles. Tables smashed almost to dust and chairs missing. Smirking I walked around until I heard a creak turning sharply their stood the six foot five inch was Freddy Fazbear.

He's face was pretty ok but his fur had tears, wires almost hanging loss. And he had holes as if he was a target dummy. Raising his hand I knew what was to coming. Rolling away I smirked asking "Freddy is that anyway to treat a kid that came back to see you?" Freddy remained silent his eyes nothing but white dots surround in darkness. Running for a side hallway I had to find out what was going on. Finding a small room I slide a large metal door shut. In no time Freddy was banging and groaning on the other side.

After a while a chuckle rose from the door and I heard a deep voice saying, "When you come out you going to enjoy the present I have for you." Scratching my head I turned to see a small desk with blue prints and a recorder on it. The blue prints were of the animatronics and how to fix them if needed. Seeing how damaged Freddy was I wasn't surprised he might have been pissed.

Playing the recorded the person on the other side said "Hey if your listening to this then you pick a pretty crappy place to hide. You see this once fun pizzeria in now a fucked up place because of the animatronics. The white noise gave their AI's more understanding and consciousness. The whole zone when into chaos after a while one dicked didn't tell anyone cause Freddy made him his bitch. That right that fucked up brown bear turned a fourteen your old boy into his sex slave. I feel sorry for you if you get trapped in here or if you killed him great job. Don't worry about the others the people remaining pulled their bullets together and did their best to kill them."

The voice sighed to say, "If only they had left then I could still be with Freddy. Sure you fucked me with little worry but he still cared for the most part. Freddy please if you make someone else your bitch remember be gentle until their willing. And to whoever is listening the blueprints can help you modify and fix Freddy after you turn. He can't do it himself so good luck and have fun." With the recorders end I chewed over my options. Until I got the most horrible but most fun idea I had in a while.

**Third Person POV**

Freddy heard the door slide open and saw the young sixteen or seventeen your old boy standing in the door way. He was smiling Freddy had heard the recorded and the teen must have realized that he couldn't win. Freddy walked up to him with a wicked smirk he had a lot of pent up sexual oil. And he knew this teen was his ticket to a good fuck. But as they stood face-to-face the teen said, "The names Dimitri Freddy hope you understand why this happens."

Freddy saw the teen extend his hand to give a hand shack smiling Freddy knew the teen was accepting his faith. As Freddy gripped the teen's hands he felt the surge of electricity travel into him. Dropping to a knee Freddy looked up at the teen that was smirking down at the kneeling bear. The teen said "Sorry Freddy but I'm no ones bitch". The teen shoved his hand onto Freddy's face and sent more volts into him.

Freddy blacked out and the teen sent his plan in motion. Finding the right room the teen locked the door and all that could be heard was metal moving, fabric stretching, and screws being tightened. After hours of work the teen smiled and brought him and his little surprise for Freddy into the main room.

**Freddy's POV**

My head was killing me as my system started up I saw my hub was working and all my systems said they were ok. Checking my voice it was good too. I then said "When I get my hands on the boy here's going to beg for a mercy fuck." Soon a voice said "Fuck I had that same idea for you Freddy." Turning I saw the teen smiling as he sat on a metal chair. Getting up I was ready to charge him but my body stopped.

The teen chuckled to ask "Freddy what's wrong can turn me into you bitch? I wonder why? Oh that's right I rewrote your programming so that you can't attack me. Also you might want to look at the special modifications I did to you while you were asleep." Looking over my body I was shocked he turned me into a woman. Seeing the size D breasts I had, plump hips, long slender legs and arms. And finally my new ass I new things turned bad. But instead of a vagina I had a small robber cock and balls.

Growling I said, "You bastard you took my cock and made me a bitch." The teen laughed to say "Yes I turned you into my bitch. You want to know why cause I got needs like anyone else. You had your fun Freddy and hell I loved coming to play with you when I was a kid. You were my favorite out of your gang. But now the adults get to have fun and trust me your going to like being my bitch." Walking up to me he grabbed my breast and began to use his thumb to pluck and massage my nipple.

I tried to growl but only a soft whimper escaped my lips. The teen smirked saying "Relax Freddy I love you really I do. But you need to learn the hell I've been through to get here. And now I expect to be rewarded for this long ride". Sitting back in the chair he unzipped his pants and let his limp penis loss. Seeing the nine-inch nearly two inch wide cock my mind was numb. Smiling he said "Freddy your drooling well thanks to that pleasure chip I added I'm not surprised. Now get over here and give me a good blow."

Following what he said I was on my knees sucking his cock. And I was enjoying it the pleasure chip he put in was working. Hearing him moan made my sane self sick. His hands on the back of my head made me bob my head faster. Pulling my head away I smiled as I started to jerk him off. Then I went right back to blowing him. Tasting his pre cum he was twitching and shaking in my mouth. Groaning loudly I tasted his almond flavored seed rush into my throat. Smiling down at me he started to rub my head in thanks. He said "Drink it and remember that you're my bitch from now on. Also I'll be making some upgrades to this place so hope your ready." Rubbing his limp cock in my face he left a long smear on my check. I was shocked he let his limp cock hang in the open as he walked back to the safe room. I knew that he was going to milk me for all I was worth.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain a one shot or not. I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for a second round. So yeah my friend Smiles gave me some tips on making lemons. One of them was making sure that they had enough detail to make my readers that would be all of you want to read on out of interest. And seeing as you all came back like I did for another round lets see where this goes. But first let me go over any comments you may have left. Well no one left a comment...**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Dimitri's POV**

Groaning at what I was feeling it just was too good. Looking down with a smirk I see the new Freddy deep throating my cock. He even gave my balls a nice massage and lick when he wasn't sucking me. It took me a while but I managed to update the place a little. Some hidden cameras outside, a nice cleaning of the inside of the shop, and a nice little relaxation area. Which I am enjoying to great detail.

Seeing Freddy in the skimpy bikini I made is nice. Pulling my cock from him I said, "Stay still." Gripping the base I slapped him with my cock. Chuckling I ask, "What's wrong Freddy don't like being slapped with a good cock? Then you better get use to it. Cause this cock owns your ass and when I want some thing I get it. Now give me a tit fuck and make it good."

Holding his furry pillows Freddy dove back to my cock wedging my shaft between them. He went from massaging the sides of my shaft to licking the head. Then he started to jack me with his boobs while licking me. Seeing this sexy bear do his thing was just what I needed.

Leaning back I petted Freddy's head to say "Man this is just what the doctor ordered. A good fuck after how much of a shitter the world has become." As Freddy continued I just couldn't get rid of my smile. Standing up I gripped the sides of his head and went to town. Feeling my balls slapping his chin getting a rough deep throating.

As my balls bounced off his chin my cock was right at home down Freddy's throat. Thrust after thrust I felt my balls tighten even more. Taking in breath after breath my smile went wide when I heard Freddy groan.

I started to count in my head and after every fourth thrust Freddy moaned right on time. Jackhammering his throat faster and faster I could feel my cock twitching like crazy. Gritting my teeth I pulled back then plunged forward howling as my cum pushed down my teddy bears neck. And into his silicone stomach.

Reeling back I pulled away watching my cum slid down his body onto the floor. Shaking my head I said "Hey don't waste your meal lick it up". Watching my newly modeled Freddy get on his hands to lick and slurp up my cum was a nice cock tease. But I need to find more supplies. Freddy could run off my cum and some electricity.

But I need either a warm or middle meal every now and then. With Freddy slurping away I gave him a swift slap to the ass. I said, "Hurry up you got chores to do while I'm gone and I expect them to be done when I get back home." A few more licks he was back on his feet his cock fully erect.

Sighing I said, "While your doing your chores you can jerk off. But I expect you to wear you nice maid outfit and don't forget the thong this time." Freddy's eyes told me everything he wanted to strangle me for making him into what he was now.

Stopping in my tracks I said, "Stand still." Walking around him I raised my hand and connected with his ass. To then kick him to the ground.

I shouted, "You should be grateful if not for me you would still be a rusty pile of crap. How long would you have lasted if I hadn't come and fixed you? You had a slut Freddy but you fucked up. Got all your friends trashed beyond repair and trust me I've fixed a lot of shit. Now either you start to show me a little gratitude and stop your bitching. Or I turn you into a fucking toaster... I going out have the chores done or you'll see how mad I can really get."

With that I left grabbing my rifle and handgun. Along with an empty duffle bag. Walking a good half a mile from the pizzeria I came upon a gun store. Looking over the door I said "Those zone officers might have made this into a stash house for some of the places guns."

Chambering a round I pumped it right into the hinges of the door. Followed by a swift kick I got a recoil kick back to me. Groaning I said "First my bitch wants to get uppity I don't need this crap right now."

After the third kick the door gave. Looking around the shelves had nothing and the place has a fine layer of dust. But I knew better after all these years. Walking to the back I stomped around the managers rooms floor. Hearing the infamous hallow squeak I said, "Fuckers really should have learned to pick better hiding spots."

Chambering another shell I hit the spot and pulled. With the top coming lose I backed away smelling two things mold and decomposition. Slipping my rebreather over my nose and mouth I went down. I found the source or sources three long dead fuckers with bullets in their heads. I said, "You three should have picked a better spot to die."

Taking only an hour to clean out the stash of ammo, several guns, and a few piles of instant food rations I trekked back to the pizzeria. Inside I was a little more then pleased. Freddy was in his skimpy maids outfit and he was mopping with a tight red thong poking from under the crotch long skirt.

Walking up I slapped his ass to say, "Good you listened so now you know better right?" Nodding weakly at me I sighed adding "Ok finish up I've got some stuff to put away. Also come to the bedroom when you're done. That little outburst of yours got me pissed and your mouth has to ease some of my stress." Nodding he went back to mopping so I went off to put away the stuff.

Looking over the small arsenal I had I was please this zone really did leave fucking fast to escape Freddy and his friends. I counted "Seven assault rifles, ten pistols, three revolvers, and two leaver actions. Ok time for another BJ." Closing the door to my armory I locked it and went to my bedroom. It was the safe room that Freddy chased me into.

But now it has a nice two-mattress high foam bed. I'm making Freddy sleep on a single persons bed. Until he learns to be a proper and good slut he doesn't get to sleep with me. But after two months he's slowly coming around. He just needs a few more pushes.

Freddy came in after a few minutes still wearing the maid's outfit. I said, "Good now get over here and suck my dick bitch cause you got a lot to make up for." Crawling across from the foot of the bed to me he unbuttoned me and pulled out my limp dick.

Sighing he started off by giving me a few slow jerks and then went off to laying long licks to the sides of my shaft. I added "Hey don't forget my balls they need some attention from that oily tongue of yours too." Feeling his furry paws reach in and popped them out my boxers he then swapped popping them in and out of his mouth.

Smirking I thought 'Sluts going to be a good fuck when I get to his ass. Still I don't want to fuck a tight ass for my first fuck. No I'll use that toy I picked up to stretch him out.'

Looking down Freddy was doing his job bobbing his head his head off my cock. Chuckling I rested my hands to the back of my head in pure triumph at my own handy worker. I said "I wonder what those idiots that left would say seeing you like this? Man I would pay to see it myself. But like I said Freddy you're a bitch now so get use to it. You're going to eat cum until I kick the bucket. So you should let those chips do their jobs."

Laughing I smiled widely as he slurped and gagged of my cock. Popping my cock free he started to tit fuck me. Yup he was learning and he was getting more willing with each BJ he gives me. Feeling my cock twitch and bounce between the two fur covered mountains I groaned through my teeth.

With the twitching getting too much I said, "Open your slutty mouth." With that I jammed his head down as I released a held breath. But I smiled showing both rows of my teeth as he gagged and chugged my cum. I thought 'I got a slutty animatronic sucking my cock for life. Man the wait was worth it.'

Feeling rope after rope drop into his mouth then down his throat I released my grip. But Freddy surprised me he slowly got my cock out of his mouth. Along the way he used one hand to catch my cum. Then using the other squeezed and pulled my cock for more cum.

Smirking I patted head saying "That's my slut now turn around I have a gift for you." Turning around I pulled my gift for Freddy. Sliding his thong out of the way I then used a little lube to make things easy. In one go I pushed the six-inch dildo right up my sluts ass.

Freddy said "No anything but that **'Pant'** please don't fuck my ass!" I slapped his ass twice to say, "You ass is mine Freddy now shut up and get to sleep. I expect you to keep that dildo in your ass for the rest of the week. I tired of you talking back and getting me angry. Start being a good slut like you do when you're sucking me and I won't be mad all the time. Now get your ass to bed or you'll be running outside naked for two miles."

Crawling over to his bed I see the dildo held inside of him by the tight thong. In seconds my slut was under his blanket. Releasing an aggravated breath I took off my jeans and pulled up my own blanket until it was up to my stomach.

I smiled in my dream Freddy was bent over the edge of a park bench outside and I was fucking him silly. But it's what Freddy was saying that made me smile even more. Freddy said "Sorry master I should have listened **'Moan Pant'** Oh god! DON'T STOP FUCKING MY ASS!'

Hearing him calling me master and begging me not to stop fucking him as I'm balls deep in his big soft ass. Feeling my bulky manly balls bounce off his limp little sack was nice. Grabbing his shoulder with one hand I used the other hand to slap his ass over and over.

I was on cloud nine smiling and laughing that I broke the famous animatronic monster Freddy Fazbear. But with one good thrust I howled into the sky saying my ultimate triumph. I said "I FUCKING BROKE FREDDY FAZBEAR AND HE'S GOING TO SHIT MY CUM!"

But in a flash I was again in my bed and looking over my slut was still a grumpy lazy fuck. Standing up I kicked the furry slut saying "Get up its morning and you got to clear out the attic then start working to clear out the garage." Groaning under his breath I pulled a switched from my pocket.

Cranking the switches dial up to three Freddy jumped up in shock. I stood in front of him to say "I told you to behave now do your damn chores or you'll walk around with that dildo on level ten vibrations."

Looking down he walked to the door but I gave him a swift ass slap to get him moving. Going to my dresser I pulled a new t-shirt, a fresh pair of jeans, and socks. With fresh clothes on I pulled on my boots and went to find more stuff to scavenge.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. I have to ask is it too much to ask for some comments? I mean I don't have anyone at gunpoint and I'm not trying to be a dick. I just want to hear what you all have to say about my story. I mean I can see people viewing it in the stories content channel. So why has no one dropped me a comment yet. Oh well maybe I'll just stick to doing what I do best for now. What someone did comment!**

**Godzilla King of Monsters: I already thought of that it's in this chapter so have fun!**

**Wyoming Zone twelve Dimitri's POV**

I now have every entrance into the zone mapped and secured. Took me four months but I did it. But after all this work you'd think a certain slut of mine would have learned. But he didn't he actually cursed at me.

I stayed calm for five seconds before I kicked him to the ground and slapped him silly. So now here we are outside with the midday sun blazing above. I'm sitting under a tree bench with a whip in my hand.

Looking up I see my slutty slave Freddy returning for his seventh lap around the small park. Cuffing his hands behind his head. I also cranked the dildo to level ten. Hearing it even from this far and seeing his blush told me he couldn't take it.

Plus that fact that he has a raging hard on was proving my point. That he was a slut and didn't need to be anything else. Raising my whip I crack it across his large ass. He stumbled to a knee gasping at what he feels no doubt.

I said, "You got thirty three more laps get moving or do you need another lashing to help you?" Getting to his feet he was off again. And with each pass I sent another lash into his large fur covered ass.

With his plump breast bouncing freely in his face I wonder how he's even seeing. But I just smiled as he makes another pass and I got to crack the whip over his buns again.

But as Freddy got to his twenty fourth pass my lash dropped him to his knees. Getting up I said, "Did I tell you to stop. Get you fur covered ass moving." With that I cracked my whip over his ass a few more times.

But instead of a groan of pain Freddy moaned loudly and came all over the paved street. Smiling I said "Freddy did you enjoy getting whipped. Oh my slut finally likes being a slut."

With that I pulled him onto the bench bending him over I knew what I was going to do. Pulling the dildo Freddy I dropped it and left it to twitch on the ground. Covered in Freddy's ass oil. Smiling I asked Freddy "Freddy are you ready for my dick!"

With one shift plunge I feel my whole shaft enter his ass. I smirked with triumph as my balls slapped his puny little acorns. Grabbing his head I started to laugh feeling his ass clamp and pull my dick.

Raising my hand I slapped both his ass cheeks saying, "Stop fighting it and admit you're my slut. Damn your ass is tight! **'Groan'** Man good thing I stretched you a little it would have been tough fucking your ass when it was still virgin".

Giving me a growling whimper I pushed him to the ground shouting, "Stop fighting and like it! Your just making things difficult." Grabbing his hands I tugged his upper body backwards while I keep his ass bent. Feeling flesh strike rubber Freddy began to give soft moans.

Hearing more soft moans I needed to push until his screams were of pleasure. Raising my hand I started spanking him harder then before. His moans grow and now his ass like a vise he's enjoying me balls deep inside of him.

Letting go of his hands I grabbed his hips and start jackhammering his ass. Freddy was moaning now but I still have one last trick to make sure he obeys. And knows how his master really is.

Raising my hand I gave him multiply slaps to the ass as I kept my hard thrust straight into his ass. Pulling away with a pop I saw Freddy still backing his ass to meet my thrusts. Smiling I sat back on the bench to say "You got a taste Freddy now get back to your laps. Or do you want to finish what I just gave you?"

But once again Freddy surprised me walking over he squatted and I was once more in his tight ass. Smiling at my victory over the bear I say "Go fast my slutty bear work for that cum." Freddy did just that his ass were bashing into my thighs. He's pants were loud enough to be screams now. I cut his bonds and his hands went to the ground.

Supporting his back he went to gyrate and shake his ass on my cock. Slapping and pulling his hips happily my cock loved everything that we were feeling. Freddy finally says it "Master your cocks sooooo good! Fuck me **'heavy pants'** FUCK ME HARD!"

I say, "Start crawling as I thrust get to the hood of that car." Each time my balls slapped his little shits I slapped his ass. I ask "You got such a little dick now Freddy can you even fuck a women or mans ass anymore? Probably not cause of how you like my cock up you." Smiling Freddy said nothing just moaned like I wanted him to.

With him bent over the hood of the car I say "Good now raise up your ass a little I want to fuck you harder." Doing just that I could see that old crappy car shake every time I sent a good thrust into my bear's ass.

Feeling the hard twitches of my cock it was time. I shouted "I BROKE FREDDY!" Freddy screamed in equal delight as I shot rope after held rope right up his ass. Calming myself I slapped his ass again saying, "Clinch you ass and down spill a drop I want to take a picture."

Pulling over a piece of wood I place a video camera right on it. I'm making Freddy squat with his legs spread eagle style over the curb. Walking over my cocks still hard and I told him "Put me in your mouth but look at the camera and make a good fucked face. Lastly when the camera starts taking pictures start sucking and shit out my cum."

Doing as he was told I smiled to the camera. As the five flashes started to go I hear Freddy shit my cum. Looking down I see Freddy's oil cum mixed with mine. Smiling I stood him up to say "Five more laps and put the dildo back up your ass." Nodding with a tired face he shoves the dildo back up his butt and started to jog.

Walking to the camera I went over the pictures. Seeing myself smile while Freddy sucked me for more cum was nice. Along with him shitting and busting a nut I was really happy.

It's been a week and I find now Freddy is so willing and more slutty. I just got back he sat me in the main rooms lazy boy chair and now he's giving me a titty fuck. As Freddy's head bobbed up and down my cock his skills have really gotten good. Soon he stopped sucking me to turn around with a nice sway.

With his thong at his ankles he was doing his job. Moaning loudly I groaned at how tightly he was squeezing his ass. Grabbing both his cheeks I pushed him to the ground and started my jackhammer fuck. I say "Freddy are you lonely being my slut? I'm going to cum in you but instead of shitting it on the floor. Your going to shit on the friend you want me to turn into my next cock slave. From the parts in the back I have enough to upgrade three others. But you'll have to help break them in."

Freddy nodded saying "Those assholes didn't like it when I was in charge **'Pant whimper'**. Now they'll serve your cock master please hurry I want to shit you cum now!"

Giving his ass another few slaps I came with my balls clapping against his. Groaning I pat his back to say, "Get up and pick." Walking to the back of the main stage Freddy's friend's lie in his or her own separate piles. A woggle with each step Freddy stopped turned and took his shit.

All over Bonnie the bunny. Smiling I walked on stage my cock still shiny from his ass oil. Seeing my cock still hard Freddy spreads his ass over Bonnie's head and shoved his ass to me. Smiling I grabbed my slaves ass and got back in him.

I say "Hey Bonnie I hope you see this cause your next! I'm going to give you a small dick and balls **'Moan'**. And just like this bitch your going to shit and eat my cum. Freddy use your extra oil and piss on him."

Thrust after thrust I see Freddy try and focus to piss his oil. After a few minutes he's pissing like a fountain. Seeing the large bunny smeared in cum and oil I smiled from ear to ear.

Giving Freddy another couple of thrust I empty the tank and pulled away. Watching again he turned and shits right on the purple bunny. Smiling I said, "Good now I'm going to bed." But I stopped to find Freddy furry hand on my soft cock.

Turn me Freddy got to his knees and gives me a clean. Smiling I patted his head but he stops me again. Freddy asked "Master can I have a kiss?" Smirking I lean in an give him his kiss.

Looking down I see he's still hard and twitching. Sticking my finger into his moist ass I say, "Freddy remember there's only one bitch and that's you. I'll make one of their heads into a flesh light if you need it. But you aren't getting any ass from me. Now get changed and go to bed."

This morning I was giving Freddy a new upgrade to his cans. I wanted to have a little fun with some flavored food coloring and water. Smiling that the upgrading was good and working I turned him back on.

Freddy asked, "Master what did you do?" I say, "Squeeze either for you tits and find out." Doing as I said he was lactating orange flavored and colored water. Freddy smiled asking as he crawled to my leg "Master when will he be ready I want to fuck him after you?"

Petting my sweet sluts head I said "Two more days. His tits and ass won't be as big as yours. But his throat will be able to vibrate. Along with the fact that he's going to have a longer tongue."

Freddy's hand was now massaging my crotch to ask, "Master fuck me. I've been turned off for two days... I need to be used." Slapping his head I said, "Behave or you'll find that whip off the wall again. I need to finish so I can fuck you. Use the flesh light I made for you its on that table."

Freddy asked "Who's head did you use master?" I smiled saying "I used your toy models head. Everyone hated him more then they hated that little shit balloon boy. I laughed when I remember someone set him on fire as a joke."

Looking Freddy dropped his thong and was balls deep in the plastic bear head. Freddy says, "Master thank you... **'Groan pant'**. I'll help you break everyone you fix just never stop fucking me!" Seeing the big tit bears breasts leak orange and the bottom of the flesh light leak oil. I smirked to say "Don't worry Freddy you won't ever know a day without my cock up your ass again."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and thanks to everyone following and liking this. I'll see you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Well seeing as a few ideas are still in my head I say might as well write them down. Plus if your an adventure time fan like me and you like fanfic I mean if you didn't you wouldn't be reading this story to begin with. But never mind my friends Jester Smiles finally posted the sequel to their first AT fic. And yes I'm going to keep reading it so if you want to read it head on over to their profile. First lets check out the comments.**

**Mercswar: Thanks like I said I have a few ideas to use so now worries.**

**Wyoming safe zone Dimitri's POV**

I'm all smiles Bonnie's been active for almost two weeks he wasn't like Freddy was his first few days. No Bonnie's a damn pussy little whimp.

But man did he cry when I shoved a dildo up his ass a few nights ago. Freddy promptly slapped the little bitch saying, "Shut up and enjoy it. This is who we are now."

Hearing Bonnie quiet a little Freddy got on his knees telling Bonnie to watch. Popping my cock free from my shorts Freddy started to suck my cock.

After a few minutes Freddy switched places with Bonnie. Bonnie stared at my foot long scared to even touch it. Before I could slap him myself Freddy did.

Freddy says "Sorry Master this little pussy still won't listen. Go out for a few days and I'll have him sucking dick like a pro in no time."

That was a few nights ago. I've been distracting myself by doing a few jobs around the city. I even managed to clear a few roads to drive down them.

But right now all I want to do is lie in my bed with one of my sluts giving me all the pleasure I can handle.

Stepping into the main room I see Bonnie in a green leotard. Looking at his thigh I see the battery pack of an egg vibrator with the setting at max.

Smiling I walk to him and slap his ass. Bonnie jumps and looks at me with watery eyes. I say, "Still a little crier? Well when I done with you you'll be crying with joy. Freddy where are you?"

Freddy came in jogging happily his breasts bouncing the whole time. His limp cock bouncing as well seeing his sports bra try to keep his breasts contains is almost funny.

Freddy says, "I managed to get him to suck my cock pretty well. Even got him to cry less but the stupid fuck still won't listen."

Bonnie specks up to say "Freddy look at what's he's done to us. Why are you obeying him?" I smirk to stand next to Freddy groping his boob to then look at the bunny.

I say "Cause he likes being a slut. I used the pleasure chips only for a few days. Freddy wanted to be my slut of his own free will after. You can try to out last the chip Bonnie but at the end of the day your going to be sucking my balls cause you want too."

Walking closer I petted the bunny's face to smirk at him while he's on he's knees. I say "Bonnie I know you don't like the idea. But understand that times change. So be a good little jack rabbit and bend over on the table."

Bonnie growled but Freddy happily kicks him in the stomach. Freddy says" Stupid fucking limp dick you better wise up fast. Just wet that ass of yours and open those cheeks to masters big cock for your own good."

Freddy pushed Bonnie until his ass was high in the air. Getting close I pull the egg from his ass then pull out a large rope of anal beads. Shoving them all into him I say "Make sure those stay in you all night my little limp bunny."

Freddy stands and I slap his ass to then say, "Good job my loyal slut. You get to sleep with me tonight Bonnie will sleep on you old bed."

Freddy purrs as he sways his hips slightly. Freddy asks "Master who will you bring back next?"

I rub my chin to answer "Not sure but once Bonnie's good and slutty I let you both pick. Also Bonnie you better start to learn to us those vibrating features I put into you. Cause Freddy's good with blowjobs and all but I know how fast you can move. You're going to be a great giver when I need to relax."

Freddy whines but I rub his ass to say "Hey now no water works from you mama bear. I'm still the big man of this house and this here cocks got enough juice for all my sluts. Now Bonnie be reasonable here **'unzips pants and pulls out cock'** I brought both you and Freddy back to life. Sure now you have to be my cum sluts."

I add "But is that so bad. You were filled with bullets holes and left to rote. At least I'll take care of you so long as you do the same for me."

Bonnie turns away and I say, "Fine then lets do it the hard way. Freddy lets get some sleep."

Freddy nods as he sways his hips along side me back to our room. After twenty minutes Bonnie enters the room. And he sees his former boss in a very pleasurable situation.

Freddy's riding my full nine-inch reverse cowgirl style. As his ass slaps my stomach I slap it right in time. Smiling I see Bonnie turn his head away as Freddy moans loader.

Feeling Freddy's small sac slap off of my bigger sac while his face showing his goofy smile. Plus he's got his tongue just hanging off to the side of his mouth.

I say "Don't worry Bonnie just like Freddy here your going to love it when I go balls deep. Hell you might even try to push Freddy away to try and get more."

Freddy growls at Bonnie to say "Bonnie you ever try to take masters cock while its my turn and I'll slap the cum out of you ass. We share masters cock and we love masters COCK!"

Freddy face still has a pleased goofy smile even as he slumps to the side. With my cock popping free Freddy whines for more.

I walk over to Bonnie and grope his boobs. Bonnie says, "Please don't fuck me..." I slap him and kick him to the floor.

I say, "Remember I can just as easily just let you be a working head that Freddy can use as a flesh light. I did it with Toy Freddy I can do the same to you."

Sitting on the bed edge I say "Give me a blowjob my purple bunny. And if you're not as good as Freddy promises me. I'll be introducing you to my favorite whip."

Bonnie eyes watered as he crawled to me and started to show off his long tongue. Groaning at his first few licks he starts to get to work. Cupping my balls he gives a lick to them both.

Feeling his long tongue wrap around my cock as he starts to blow is really good. Turning Freddy whispers to me "Master he's not ready for you. My small cock just wasn't enough to withstand his long tongue."

Feeling the slow pace of Bonnie's blowjob I knew Freddy was telling the truth. I think 'At this rate I'll be waiting all night to fill the bunny's mouth.'

Grabbing hold the sides of his head I started to thrust into his mouth. Bonnie tries to stop me but I give the command and the chip stops his protest.

With each thrust Freddy whispers secrets into my ear. Freddy says, "Bonnie once asked if he could be my slut. I had a taste for humans more then robot ass. But one night I shut him off just for a quickie."

Turning I smirk at Freddy and kiss his cheek nodding in approval of his past actions. Hearing Bonnie gage on my cock is just great though.

Pushing hard Freddy holds my hips and presses his lactating cans to my back. Grunting I send a few ropes down the watery eyed bunny's mouth.

Sighing that my cock was slightly limp I pet Bonnie's head. I say "Good job Bonnie you didn't cry so that's and improvement at least. Go to bed and be ready tomorrow you'll be cleaning the backyard with Freddy."

Bonnie makes his way to the single person bed while Freddy snuggles close to me. Freddy whispers, "He'll be ready just give me more time." I nod to go off to sleep.

I wake up to find that it's three in the morning both my sluts are still asleep. Walking out of the room with only a shirt on I go to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water.

As I turn I see a startling sight Freddy back in his male form. Grabbing a knife from the counter I let the bottle fall to the ground.

I soon notice the Freddy's eyes are completely black except for two small red dots. And his fur is far messier then when I got here.

Plus lets not forget his furs bright yellow. I mean I've been to this place plenty of times as a kid and know all the models.

I've honestly never seen a yellow Freddy before. Yellow Freddy chuckles to say "Nice cock guy."

Tilting my head I give him a questionable look. Yellow Freddy says "Relax I'm hear to make a deal with you not hurt you. Come sit down."

Walking to the table I sit across from him. Yellow Freddy "So lets me say I'm happy at what you've done so far. And introduction I already know you. So I'm Golden Freddy often called Goldy for short."

I say "So Goldy from you tone you're older then the others. Why haven't you made your presence know before now?"

Goldy answers "Cause I wanted to see what kind of fun you'd have. Plus I wanted to see Freddy become your slut. So papa bear you ready to learn to tricks of this old bear."

I smirk to say, "So what's this deal?" Goldy answers, "It's simple really. You fix me up, I get to fuck your sluts from time to time, and you get to fuck me too. Also I'll throw in a few added gifts cause I like you. I'll give you a bigger cock and I'll make it so those sluts of yours can push out some babies if you'd like?"

I ask "And how can you do all this? I mean your going to snap your fingers and all you promise will happen? And you're ok with becoming one of my sluts? There has to be a catch?"

Goldy shakes his head to say, "No catch whatsoever plus my creator gave me abilities unlike the others. So I can keep my promises just you can't make me a woman. I like my cock the size it is."

I hear a click and look under the table to see Goldy's old and slightly loss rubber seven-inch cock.

Goldy says, "I know its not as impress as the anaconda your sporting. But I keep my deals. So I make your cock bigger how does a foot long sound?"

I rub my chin to say, "Give me a horses cock and we've go a deal." Goldy adds, "It won't have the inflating head like a real horse. But I can get it to retract into a sheath when you're tried enough."

Nodding I say, "So your ok with me plowing you up the ass? Goldy do you like being a bottom spill who turned you out?"

Goldy blushes to say "No one sadly just a lot of nights watching other guys find their pimps. That's why I like you. We keep our relationship professional in front of the sluts. But when you come to my sealed room you become my papa bear."

Getting up I look over Goldy to ask, "You mind if I make your ass a little plumper I like a little cushion when I fuck my sluts?"

Goldy chewed his finger for a second then I give him a look at my slightly erect boner. Goldy blushed and nodded his head.

I ask "Also how can you make my sluts have babies they're dudes?" Goldy chuckled to say, "They won't really give birth to breathing baby animatronics. They'll just have a new magic software in them that makes your cum into materials for them to make plush dolls of themselves."

I smirk at the idea of Freddy push a little baby plush bear from his ass. I say, "Ok Goldy you got a deal lets fix your up and then you keep your parts of our deal."

Goldy nods but asks "Hey I haven't have a nice meal in ages. If you don't mind can you jerk off into my mouth I want to seal our deal like that."

I think for a second to say "How about we seal the deal with a good fuck after I fix you up Goldy." Goldy nods and we start off to my workroom. As Goldy steps in I slap his ass. Moaning he rubs his ass to wink at me.

Goldy says "I love this deal already. But keep those balls of yours full I want a good fuck after all these years of waiting."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff and well see if this story will remain or not. I'll see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So FNAF 4 I don't care what people say I want to see it just cause its FNAF. Sure most of us will agree and question where can the game go from a thirty-year time skip. Well if you're like me then you'll be fine with waiting to find out. So lets see what you all left me.**

**Godzilla King of Monsters: I'll keep that in mind.**

**PizzaCatDavid: Likes to your Interview series dude its a great read. And thanks for the thumbs up.**

**Mercswar: Thanks for the likes and I have another surprise to come in this update.**

**Generic. null: I will accept your WTF with strive and keep going.**

***Also try to guess the song and you'll get a special guess spot in the next chapter happing fucking everyone! ***

**Wyoming safe zone Dimitri's POV**

I had to make sure Freddy was fully distracted with helping Bonnie become a better slut.

Mainly cause for the past few days I've been fixing Goldy. Poor guys worse then the others minus the bullets holes they all have.

After going over his systems I found that Goldy goes back to the late 1980's closer to the mid 70's.

So yeah I managed to get the upgrades just right. Switching him on Goldy stands up and looks over himself.

I say, "Use the mirror it's easier." Goldy nods to look in the mirror. His fur now once more a nice golden color. His missing or hanging pieces back in their places. His legs now lock properly so he can walk without a limp.

I say, "Ok all your systems are good. Gave you that ass upgrade also threw in a little something for you down below."

Hearing the click a portion of Goldy's crotch splits in two to have his cock spring out. Goldy asks "Dig you give me a bigger cock?"

I say "Yup it was Freddy's original ten inches. But I'm sure he won't mind you fucking him silly with his old cock. I mean he loves his new one even more."

Goldy smirks to say, "Ok now for my end take off your pants and sit. I need to hold your balls for the spell to work."

Sitting in my lazy boy with my pants at my ankles Goldy gets on his knees and cupped my junk. His hands started to hum with purple smoke.

I feel really sleepy and I'm sure he won't mind if I sleep through this little trick. I wake up to see Goldy rubbing my crotch.

Goldy says "It worked have a look." Looking down I go wide-eyed my balls are as big as fucking apples.

But seeing my slightly wider sheathed cock is something else. Smirking I say "Thanks Goldy but how will those two be able to take my monster up their ass's?"

Goldy answers "Not to worry your cock has a nice little magic in it. When you fuck someone their ass, pussy, or throat will extend deeper. Don't ask me how it just will. Now there's the matter of a fuck you own me?"

I smile to say, "Well you know how I like to fuck Goldy get to it you slutty gold bear." Getting back on his knees Goldy started to work.

Goldy licks my sheathed cock a few times to then start to nibble along the base. Slowly he slides his tongue up and down my length. I give a sigh happy that he was doing such a good job.

As my heartbeat began to increase my cock slowly extends from its home. With my cock at its full length Goldy uses both his hands to stroke my length.

Goldy says "Just to let you know I added an extra inch seeing as you gave me a little extra."

Nodding Goldy dove right in licking my cock head and cupping my balls. He's also stroking the portion of my cock that he can't get to right now.

Grinning down to the gold bear he smiles right back slurping and massaging away at my cock.

Goldy pulls his mouth away with a loud pop and a long slurp. He turns around to spread his ass one handed. Goldy says "Can't wait too good to waste with my mouth."

Man he's in need of some cock. Well that's why I'm here now then. Smiling widely I push forward pinning Goldy to the floor to stab my monster of a dick deep inside of him.

Feeling his oily ass allow me every inch is just nice. Slapping his ass I started my dirty talk.

I say "Oh Goldy you shouldn't have waited. We could have been having a lot of fun as partners."

Godly whines as he backs his ass to meet my thrusts. Goldy clinches his inner workings to say "Cause I wanted to see how you worked. I wanted to be sure you were going to turn me **'moan'**. To be oooohhh DAMN YOU BIG THICK COCK IS GOOD!"

Once buried all the way at the hilt of my junk I slapped Goldy's ass again telling him to start to work his tight cheeks on me.

Goldy whimpers to say "Too thick... **'gasp**'. Please Dimitri fuck me silly please!" Sighing I think 'Guess he's waited too long to find a cock like mine that he's AI can't process straight.'

Going back and forth with my jackhammer thrusts Goldy is moaning like crazy. I grabbed the small scruff of hair on his head and pulled him backwards.

With his back bent inward and his head up along a straight path like his ass I know this'll get his processors pumping. Feeling each ball-slapping hit I groan, as Goldy gets fucking tighter.

Slapping his ass harder I say, "Sing for me Goldy I know every Freddy can **'pant huff'** and you're the original. You have to have some cocking loving songs up your ass."

Doing as I say Goldy's inner tapes began to play. Goldy sings _"~Thrust after thrust bounce after bounce my ass get thigh from each good thrust... _

_Panting helps to make it all feel good... _

_My ass gets spanked and it gets really tight so that my pimp can get off... but there's something that I just have to have... _

_The nice feeling of warm and cold..._

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Goldy screeches in a panting kind of way'**_

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Huffing and odd huffing and humming.'**_

_My inner pumps tell me that my ass is tense but I know that it just means that I can feel a cock..._

_Feeling each push from his cock makes it all worth it because I can hear his nice heart beat..._

_But there's a sound that I still love to hear..._

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Goldy screeches in a panting kind of way'**_

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Huffing and odd huffing and humming.'**_

_With each passing thrust I get turned out happy to bend over and receive his big fucking cock..._

_I don't even care if some bitch sees me cause I know that I'm still more OG..._

_It takes a real fucking man to get me on my knees and right now he's plowing me cause he owes my ass..._

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Goldy screeches in a panting kind of way'**_

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Huffing and odd huffing and humming.'**_

_Happier then any other day of my messed up life his cock is what I now live to please..._

_Who gives a fuck about right and wrong you either a good top or an amazing bottom..._

_Cause in this world no one tells him but himself cause he'll always be our top..._

_Master fuck me hard!_

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Goldy screeches in a panting kind of way'**_

_Why does a cock make me scream!_

_**'Huffing and odd huffing and humming.'**_

With Goldy's cock themed song over my thrusts get so sporadic and happy at his song that I just let it all out.

After five ropes I pull out and baste his ass with several more ropes of sperm. Grabbing Goldy's head I shove my oil-coated cock into his mouth violently throat fucking him to get one last orgasm.

It doesn't take my length long still not being fully use to it and with only half my length down Goldy's throat no less.

With a loud pop I pull my cock free from Goldy's mouth and splash his face with my last few shots.

Looking at his fucked silly face is well gold. His eyes are blinking back and forth slight rolled into his head. His robo tongue hanging from his mouth with cum falling onto his chest and down his face.

Placing my limp cock on half his face I smiled. I say "Goldy I like this partnership already. Also do you know any other kind of magic spells?"

Goldy got a little bit of his senses back leaving my limp dick on his face as his answered me. He says with a silly smile "Yeah I have a few others why?"

I smirk to say "They'll come in handy later for now enjoy your meal. I've got to check on the sluts. And remember you only fuck them three times a week. The rest of the time your bent over for my cock got it."

Goldy nods and starts to lick up my cum. He was frantic in a way trying to savor every ounce he had.

As I got to the door he was already shoving his fingers into his ass to get the rest of the cum I pimped into him.

I thought 'Better be careful not to let Goldy go without a good supple of cum. He might go crazier then what we just did.'

Walking down the halls I find Freddy with Bonnie in the main room. Bonnie has another tight leotard on with vibrating anal beads up his ass.

Freddy is humming happily with three egg vibrators up his ass. He's in his slutty maids outfit again.

Smirking I whistle for their attention. Bonnie reluctantly but slightly quicker then before comes over as well.

Smirking I grab the bunny's breast to hear a slight whimper instead of a cry. Smirking wider I walk around him to lightly grope his ass.

Raising my hand I give him three swift and hard slaps to the ass. His small tail twitches and I know he's almost there now.

Smiling at Freddy I give him a nod of approval to then walk over to him. Pinching his breasts and giving them a few squeezes too.

Kissing him deeply I watch as Freddy sinks into our kiss. His tongue begging mine for attention asking to be put in its place. I give them both what they ask for.

Looking down after a few minutes I see Freddy's cock poking from under his skirt. He's oozing pre oil already.

Pulling away I say "Ok good now I need to make some final upgrades them well resume bringing Bonnie into his new role. And when you wake up an old friend will be welcoming you as well."

Freddy gave me a pouty puppy face. Freddy says, "But master I thought you said we can pick who comes back next?"

Rubbing his cheek I say "I did and you will this friends been hiding in a closet for some time. But now he's out and he and I have an agreement. Don't worry you'll meet him when I turn you back on."

Shutting them both down I use the handcart to wheel them into my workshop. Goldy is sitting on the lazy boy relaxing and looking satisfied.

Goldy sees me and helps get them on the table. Goldy says "Ok this won't take long oh and um can you cum in a few empty bottles D. I think I've become addicted to you cum."

I answer him with "Relax Goldy I'll fuck you silly once you finish the spell not before. Plus I need some time can't have a sore cock now that I have three sluts to keep filled. Also once we get Bonnie to bend over willingly I promised them I'd bring back one other. And I'm actually curious as to who they pick."

Rubbing my chin I feel the stubble of my small beard. But I snap out of my thoughts as I hear a few whimpers.

Looking over Goldy has his cock in his hand jerking off franticly. Sighing I walk over to him with something in my hand.

I say "If your going to jerkoff do it quick." I hand him the latest cock sleeve head I've made. It was not other then Toy Chica.

Goldy's eyes go white with red bots in the middle of them instead of his normal black eyes with white dots.

Goldy grips the head to growl at it while saying, "This bitch always pissed me off! Now who's laughing you skinny skank!"

Violently assaulting the lifeless birds mouth with his cock I shrug and look over the metal pieces that I salvages from the others. I think 'I'll have enough for this last revival. Then use the last heads as cock sleeves or vibrators for the rest. Man who said you can't have a slice and a nice fuck...'

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey Fallout 4 has been the buzz of all my friends. So yeah can't wait I mean you get a fucking mech suite. What! Bethesda stepped up their game and shut everyone up this year. To everyone that has a copy on preorder say goodbye to your social lives! So lets look at what you'll left me to read.**

**Elatedrune: I'm assuming you mean awesome in the pleasing way. So thanks bro.**

**Sheph3rdOfFire: Woah! Ok thanks and I'm happy my story didn't make you tap out. But I wonder how you'll reach to the ending of this chapter. But anyway still thank you.**

**Mercswar: Sup bro good to hear from you again. So like usual thank you for the comments.**

**Also a special thanks to Kingrisen23 for voicing that people want to see more from this fic. Also thanks for contributing an OC to the story for a short time. **

***Also to anyone or better to everyone reading I will accept more reader made OC's. They just need to fit the kind of characters from either the last of us or survivalist. ***

**So lets take a walk to our friends at the new pizzeria.**

**Wyoming safe zone Goldy's POV**

After a half hour of using the yellow skanks head as a fuck sleeve. I cam enough and went onto cast the spells. Casting the spells to create cum wombs inside the two sluts.

D is relaxing taking in the small show I'm giving him as I cast the simple spell.

Gyrating my hips at him I want nothing more then to feel him sink balls deep into me again. I feel my ass start to leak at the idea alone.

D says "Goldy we had our fun. Now we need to focus on the sluts, so finish up." Groaning I nod over my shoulder. After all I do want to see these sluts shit out little plushies.

With the spell done D woke the sluts. Both Bonnie and Freddy look at me with complete shock.

Bonnie says "Goldy your alive but how?" D chuckles to say "Simple his gifts allowed he to hide better then the rest of you. And thanks to those gifts we've all been given separate upgrades. Along with the fact that he's my new partner in crime."

Feeling D tap my shoulder makes me clinch my ass. But I don't show it. After all those two have no right to know of my likes. All they have to do now is satisfy our needs.

I say "And with this new partnership we can have more fun with you two. Now then D I think you have a bunny to break in. And Fred you're staying with me. As D's partner I get to go a few rounds every odd day with one of you."

Bonnie's eyes say it all he's scared out of his fucking mind. D ordered him out nonetheless slapping his ass to give him a little peep.

With them gone I turned to Fred whose face reads both worried and curious.

Turning away I take a set in the lazy boy. I smirk as Fred stays in place.

I say, "You look good Fred. Now that a young guy keeping you in line. That's a good step better then what you use to do. You feel sorry for all those guys you turned into your ass boys?"

Fred says "Hey some of them were asking for a bit of sausage where the sun should shin. Better yet why show now? You upped and vanished five months before hell took the world."

I smirked to say "Cause I wanted a chance to be in control. Our creator gave me life first. But what does he do? What I ask? He makes the four of you the poster children for his little fun house.

"While I get stuck as his aid whenever he has a bad back or weak knees. So yeah it's my time to shine in the front. And with D's help I'm going to get to have fun. Sure he'll been having the most fun but still I get my due."

Sliding a hand up my leg I smirk as Fred just stands there. His confusion replaced with an uneasy face.

Fred says, "So what now you going to order me to give you head? Or do you want to go straight at it? Should I bent over for you Goldy so you can get payback?"

I chuckle to answer, "No I used Chica's bitchy toy model to get my rocks off. I just want you to know that I have almost as much power as D does over you two now. And in time there'll be three of you sluts bent over asses high in the air. Doing nothing but asking for some love from your master and his partner."

Fred says, "So you what waited for a guy like D? Just waited for him to show up and bend us backwards."

I laugh seeing Fred's looks become more irritated. I lean back further into the chair just to bask in that look.

I say "Don't pretend you don't like it Fred. You've been giving it for so long that once you started getting it. You can't say no anymore. Even now all you're thinking about is when you'll get some cock down your throat or up you ass.

"But I want you to see for yourself all your hard work with Bonnie." Standing up we walk down the halls to the main room.

**Dimitri's pizza shop third person's POV**

Right now I have Bonnie nibbling his lips against my cock. He doesn't know about my recent upgrade seeing as I still have my boxers on.

Reaching down I unbutton the flaps button to let it all hang out. And from the look Bonnie's making my length sure as hell surprises him.

I slap his head softly saying "Bonnie don't give me that look. You got an upgrade from Goldy and so did I. So now lets see how much training you've learned."

Pulling my balls and sheathed cock fully my shorts. I pull Bonnie's head closer and he slowly gets to work.

Smirking I lean back to hear a small growl. With an eye I look over to the west hallway. I see Goldy covering Freddy's mouth. Poor Freddy looks a little angry with Bonnie doing what he normally does.

Nodding to Goldy I lean back and let Bonnie work at taking my length down his throat.

With his tongue moving back and forth on the underside of my shaft. I can tell Bonnie still needs more training. Sighing I just relax and try to enjoy the half ass blow job.

I at least can say it's better then before. He's using his hands more on my balls and base. And he's going slightly faster. So I'll give Freddy a nice fuck later tonight for at least making progress.

**Along the borders of South Dakota and Nebraska third person's POV**

Squatting over a bleeding body is a man in his late twenties. He takes a half empty bottle of alcohol and a few rounds from the body.

The man's tan skin and five o'clock shadow not that odd these days. His dirty and stained clothes also not a big thing. After the crash many people look like this.

The man stands and looks to a tree close by. Nodding his head another drops down from the tree to walk over to him.

The second person with this man is a teenage girl. She's holding a rifle and has a pistol in a holster on her right hip.

The teen says "King that makes the fifth ambush we stopped for the past two weeks. Are you sure the guy your after is this far out? I mean people left the west coast because of all the tech bombings or explosions that went on.

"King why are you so determined to go after this Dimitri guy anyway?" As the two walks King tugged his bullet vests strap. King remembers why he started to hunt down the young man for the past three to four years.

King sighs, "I've been chasing him because he's a monster. I once followed him looking after him from the shadows like I did for you and Joel.

"I'm still sorry I couldn't help him and Lincoln from the builds collapse. But if I know of a closer zone I would have dropped you off long ago. But with those bandits still after us we might as well go after Dimitri.

"For all he's done... And trust me its almost all pretty bad. He does know how to lay traps. Once we find where he is the bandit will flush him out. One thing he hates is when people mess with his stuff."

The teen nods knowing that bandits fall for a lot of stupid traps. She laughs remember how once Joel fell for once of Bill's traps.

She asks "But you never told me any of the things he's done. I mean what kind of guys warrants a zone officer to be allowed to hunt him down for so long?"

King yes he is a zone officer a sergeant to better put it. He's watch Dimitri grow from the lost fourteen year old. To the seventeen year old he last saw before a large riot broke out in the Florida zone.

Most people involved in the riot were told that the officers of the zone were hording food. And planned to kill the people to keep their food stock.

King explains what happened in the riots. He says, "Dimitri started a large scale riot over two years ago. He and four others killed twenty officers. They stole tons of weapons, food, and an armored jeep. Five months into my search I found his accomplices killed by bandits.

"But Dimitri wasn't with them. He tricked them into giving the bandits a fake bribe. Which resulted in them all being killed. Dimitri used that shot out as a means to make it out of their area clean.

"A month later a group of people drove past me and my team in Dimitri's jeep. They told me he sold it to them for a map and a good amount of information. From then on we had searched for him. But the more we followed the more horrible deeds we came across by Dimitri's hands.

"One zone officer told us as he died that a seventeen year old opened fire with a rifle he found in a museum. Then he set fire to three buildings laughing as the blaze sparked into the night. They tried to capture him. But a few of the rioters in the zone helped Dimitri in the chaos.

"That's who we're after Ellie. This guy loves chaos, being in control, and revels in seeing people destroyed. Trust me when I say this. Once we kill him people can rest easier."

Ellie continued to follow King wonder why Dimitri did all the thing he's done.

Ellie asks, "Wonder how far he went west? I mean everyone left that side of the country for the east. What could he possible be doing there?"

King shrugs his shoulder just as curios as to what Dimitri is doing right now as his young friend. But all he could hope for is that he's not killing anyone.

Back in Dimitri's zone he wasn't killing anyone at the moment. No right now he's on a walk with Freddy, Bonnie, and Goldy.

Goldy and Dimitri walk behind the two sluts as they are on all fours. Why? Because Dimitri said 'It's such a nice day to walk the bitches.'

So right now both Bonnie and Freddy are naked with anal beads in their asses. But with a slap now an again Dimitri makes sure the sluts keep shaking their asses as they walk.

Goldy loves the view of both sluts. They're shaking their plump asses as they walk through the streets.

Dimitri stops and tugs the leashes around the slut's necks. Dimitri says, "Ok you two piss here. We have a few more blocks to go before you can take a shit."

Freddy crawls to a leaning lamppost. Sitting upright with his hands on his knees Freddy doesn't touch his cock. He just pisses with a face of extreme satisfaction.

D and Goldy smirk seeing that once ass bandit of the zone. Is now nothing more then a cock-loving whore.

Bonnie has finally broken thanks to Goldy. Three days ago Bonnie was giving Dimitri a vibration mouth blowjob. But Goldy finished Bonnie off mid orgasm. By shoving a cranked up studded vibrator right up the purple bunny's ass.

Bonnie's face said it was too good not to moan. Moaning like a real slut Bonnie gulped down Dimitri's cum and bent over. Panting with cum dripping from his lips Bonnie spreads 'em.

With his ass spread by his hands Bonnie begged his master. And his masters partner to fuck him into his place.

Now as Dimitri's side slut. Bonnie loves that chance to blow either his master or his master partner.

But right now Bonnie needs to piss his excess oil. Lifting his left leg next to a fire hydrant Bonnie takes his piss. Exhaling in satisfaction both sluts enjoy their piss.

With both finished and both their small cocks dripping with waste oil. Dimitri orders them to walk.

Goldy uses his newest spell the mental walkie-talkie to speck to Dimitri. Without talking.

Goldy _"D where are we going?" _Dimitri answers,_ "To city hall, I've always wanted to do this."_

Goldy was happy watching Dimitri's fantasy play out. He wondered why Dimitri didn't let Freddy or Bonnie take a shit for the last few days.

Goldy holds the camera as Dimitri asked and aims it. At the top of the ten steps to city hall is D. With Freddy squatting to his left hip while Bonnie's on his right.

D's cock throbbing at full length and his balls hanging in the cool fall wind. Freddy and Bonnie place a hand on one of D's balls. And let their tongue hang out. D told them to just put their tongue on his shaft.

Goldy gave him the thumbs up and starts to shoot. With that D tells Freddy and Bonnie to go ahead. And both shits on the steps of city hall while they rubs and lick their masters cock.

The moans and loud slurps of both sluts are just so good. As Goldy keeps shooting he feels his cock throb. He used his time already with the sluts.

So he'll have to wait for tonight when D takes his ass. Seeing the streams of cum travel down the steps is funny. Goldy sees why D wanted to do this. The biggest fuck off to all forms of power and law.

Goldy smiles to think 'Wonder which on of those fools will submit to D's cock next?'

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So with all the violence and shit going on how do you think the world will end? I'm hoping for the nicest ones and it'll just be people fighting like its world war three. Hopefully there is no genocide and super crazy shit. So with my odd question out of the way lets see what you all left in the comments.**

**Kingrisen23: Thanks dude! Like it that people are showing love with my sense of fun.**

**Mercswar: Hey no spoilers I've been told spoiler reveals are not too helpful. So yeah read this chapter and you'll see for yourself.**

**Generic. null: Yes I know those two are female. But I have a surprise for the next animatronic Dimitri will bring back.**

**So lets check out what our slut owner got in store.**

**Dimitri's Zone third person's POV**

Today started off so great. But now oh now its pretty shitty. Why?

Bandits that fucking why.

D's traps along the zones north and west gates have been tripped. And from his hidden camera's it was because the bandits used their armored jeeps. Pushing past the locked gates and setting some off.

The jeeps that they used are now trashed smoking wrecks. But D wants one thing now. He wants all these bandits dead.

D mind radio's Goldy _"Lock down the shop Goldy. And keep the sluts in sleep mode. I've got some assholes to kick out of our house."_

Goldy tells D he'll handle it all and D loads up his weapons. Thinking back to this morning D and Goldy were having fun.

Both had taken a seat relaxing in the kitchen. D was eating a plate of heated spam and veggies.

Goldy was enjoying a can of motor oil across from D. Both smiling ear-to-ear cause under the table Freddy and Bonnie are giving them their morning blowjob.

Goldy loves not only showing off his new cock. But he loves that D is happy and in control.

But with the excitement about to move into the main room D's traps go off. Going into the new basement/ armory/ security hub D finds the problems.

Now over looking a street the bandits are using a side road to get deeper into the zone. D lights two homemade pipe bombs. Aiming at a jeeps open hatch D tosses the pipe.

In a flash the jeeps goes up into a metal heap. Jumping a few inches from the ground with sparks going all over the place. To then crash back into an older car.

D slides a silencer for his Grande rifle to the starts taking shots. The bandits drop not knowing where the shots are coming from. That is until two see the flash of his rifle.

Two of them throw Molotov's at the window D is by. Pulling his rifle close D rolls down a hole behind him to the second floor.

Hearing the shouts of several bandits running up the stairs D sets a pipe trap. Hiding in a corner D rolls a smoke bomb into the stairwell. With the flash and plum of black yellow smoke. D knows it'll make them either run or push forward.

As three bandits rush out of the smoke the trap catches two. D dispatches the last with slug slug to the chest from his tactical shotgun.

Lighting another pipe bomb D throws it into the stairwell.

Using the chaos D climbs through a window to the next building over. Seeing the bandits running from the smoke D smiles happy to kill after so long.

Smirking down his barrel D says "Guess I'm going home to have angry sex tonight with Goldy and the sluts." Chuckling at the idea D fires again.

Over on the other side of the zone Ellie and King are keeping watch from a building. The bandits in front of them chased them into this abandoned zone. But for some reason the zone has a load of traps.

Some of which screamed to King of Dimitri's style. King uses a pair of binoculars as Ellie uses her rifles scope. Ellie taps King to ask, "So if this Dimitri guy is here where are the people? You say he likes to be in control but whose he in control of here?"

King huff to answer, "I have no idea. But if I know Dimitri he'll show himself just need to give him time."

And so there they sat and waited for over an hour trying to spot Dimitri. But they didn't have to wait long. Several explosions followed screams as the bandits scatter from their destroyed jeeps.

Ellie looks through her scope to see a young man maybe nineteen years old firing a shotgun. To Ellie he's killing the bandits with ease.

When he switches to his rifle he kills the bandits in instances. His aim makes her shots look lucky. Each shot taking a head or taking a bandit off their feet. With holes in their chest.

Dimitri to Ellie looks like anyone other hardened young survivor. She doesn't get why King is after he? He's not shouting anything he's just killing them.

King says "Ellie stay here and provide me support when I need it. Stay in radio contact."

King slides down a fire escape and sprints over to the slowly dying fight. D is easily killing the bandits. To the point he doesn't even have to hide.

Feeling a twitch of someone approaching. D ducks into the smoke of one of the burning jeeps.

D takes a peep and sees an old face coming closer to him. D pulls a radio and fixes it to all channels. D says "Well I hoped I threw you off back in Oklahoma officer King. But I guess you still are a persistent bastard.

"So what's the plan kill me and draw my corpse through all the places I trashed. Please keep thinking hunting me is the right thing to do. Remember what I did to your team when you last crossed me? Or all the lies you've told of me?

"Back off or you'll hate what I have in plan for you." D aims his shotgun through the smoke but a shot rings out. D rolls three times as another shot tries to hit him.

King sees D and opens fire with his submachine gun. D rolls behind a trashed truck bed to look over it for a second. King then precedes his fire at D.

Bullet rattle along the bed metal. Some even punch through the weaker pieces of the bed.

D lights another smoke bomb and throws it. Taking his revolver from his holster D slides under a car and scan the area.

D knows that whoever the second shooter is can't be far from where they are. D specks into his radio saying, "Well King got another partner I see. Didn't you warn them about what I did to that team of yours? You know after you caught me the first time?

"If only Brain had keep his mouth shut. I would have had fun traveling with all of you. But he had to push my patience."

Another two shots hit close to where D is hiding but he remains still. King rushes to the other spot and shots a little.

On his belly D crawls backwards into a concealed door way. D climbs up a collapsed staircase. Trying to create as little noise as possible.

D scans the upper rooftops while keeping an eye on King down in the street. D pulls a brink from the floor and thinks of a nice trap.

Throwing a pipe bomb close to King three shots hit his window. D follows the angle of the shots. He finds the shooter. From how they are crouched he can tell they're short in stature.

D smirks to roll another pipe bomb down the stairs. As the bomb goes off D places a nail trip wire along the hall he sprints down.

D jumps through the window he rolls in mid fall. Landing with a thud onto a cars hood D hops up and sprints for cover.

Another three shots go off before D ducks back into an open shop. Setting a smoke snarl D pulls a vent cover off and goes in.

Climbing up the vent he gets to the roof access and see King's partner. She's a teenager thirteen at best. Smiling at the teens gentle features D opens his mental radio.

D mind radios _"Goldy did you ridge that tunnel I told you with those explosives?"_ Goldy tells D yes and D tells Goldy his plan to get King out of his zone for a while.

D opens the roof vent and pulls two smoke bombs and a flash grenade. Throwing the smoke first scares the teen then the flash causes her to scream in surprise.

D slides down a ladder and sprints to the opposite streets alley. King sees D and D smiles and flashes him the finger. D shouts, "Should have learned from before to fuck off King!"

**Dimitri's Zone Goldy's POV**

Seeing the large man in tactical armor spring after my partner. Is funny.

The idiots bleeding and breathing loud enough to hear from where I am. Looking up I hear the movement on one of the floors above me.

Smirking at D's plan I stand in a hallway. He told me to catch the big morons partner unharmed.

So I slump my body into the hallway. Making it seem as if I'm an empty suite. Sure earlier models my creature made did allow someone to get into us.

But after a few mishaps they made correction. And I like my freedom.

As the foot steps and coughing gets loader I see a nice sight. A teen with red brownish hair. She's trying to catch her breath while holding a rifle.

The teen says, "Damn that sucked. Better catch up fast before that guy kills King."

As she gets closer she stops to look at me. I'm slumped against the wall hands to my side. And mouth wide open.

The teen looks me over. She says "Man didn't know people like wearing costume this big. Wonder what is was like?"

As she starts to turn I release a small creaking noise. She turns to me and like any foolish human. She leans closer.

Lighting my eyes I catch her mouth and an arm. I say to her face "Hey girl want to scream with this fun bear?" The terror in her eyes priceless. Just like D told me it would be.

**Dimitri's Zone third person's POV**

As D sprints he slides under a car by a tunnel leading back to the north entrance. D runs down the tunnel a little to heard King close behind.

D takes several pot shots at King before he ducks for cover. D says, "Why don't you fuck off King? I can't stop my habits no but you could have walked away. But yet here you are dragging that teen into your fight. Tell me King who did you kill to have her tag along with you?"

Pulling his shotgun D opened fire using both his revolver and shotgun. D smirks on hearing Godly mentally radio him that he took care of his part of the plan.

D throws a smoke bomb and runs deeper into the tunnel. Pulling a hand grenade D throws it as King open fires at him. The grenade goes off next to the TNT charges he had Goldy place along a section of the tunnel.

D throws another smoke bomb as the ceiling starts to crumble and crash down around them.

D looks from his spot as King dodges a few pieces of cement and hanging steel pieces. D pulls more pipe bombs and Molotov's, trying to confuse and force King to run further.

With the tunnel becoming more and more unstable King loses tracks of D in the confusion. D takes a shot at King hitting him in the hip.

Staggering at the impact of the pellets D charges. Tackling King into a smashed car D backhands King to then kick his weakened hip.

King cringes and tries to punch D. But D ducks to jab King ribs several times. As the TNT continues to go off D throws King down an opening in the ground. As King lands side first on a car window D smiles down to his injured foe.

D shouts down to King as he tries to get up "Thanks for bringing me someone to play with King. I'll be sure to give her your regards later. Looks I won't be seeing you in the next one... **'D Smirks wider'** Bye bye!"

D lights another pipe bomb and throws it to the final charges of TNT. These ones go off collapsing more of the tunnel. D sprints and finds the hidden access hatch.

Pulling his final pipe bomb D blows the access entrance. Smiling at his work D makes his way back to the battles torn street. Wanting to collect his spoils and head home for some fun.

**Dimitri's Zone Goldy's POV**

It took D three hours to deal with his old friend. And another hour to get all the stuff he won back here.

Smiling as he walks in he drops the stuff and huffs. I ask, "Tired partner?"

D nods to ask, "Where is our newest guest?" Smirking I show him to the attic and our newest friend.

Sitting in the attic of our home is none other then D's old friends teenage partner.

I screeched right into her face after I grabbed her. And she fucking passed out.

Seeing her eyes roll into the back of her head. And she going limp in my grip was a surprise. But I made things easy to get her back here.

D smiles widely to walk to the tied and gagged girl. D touches her face then looks over her body. D talks with a hiss in his voice its oozes with lust.

D says, "You know how long it's been since I've had some human pussy Goldy? Too long. I'm going to turn this girl out. And she's going to bend over and love ever second on my dick.

"I'm sorry Goldy but this one will be off limit when she becomes my slut." I nod saying "It's ok I understand. Humans need that little attachment every now and again right? I also have a spell that'll let you not age your whole life. Do you want me to give it to you and the girl?"

D nods to say "Thank you Goldy. Do it now and I'll tell Freddy and Bonnie of our new friend. I can't wait till she's on her knees. If only King could see her face when she's holding her pussy open for my cock. Hahahahhhhha!"

As D goes downstairs I shiver with excitement. D's true self is great, so evil so chaotic, and controlling with strength. I see why that King guy wanted him dead.

I say "Oh well he's dead and we have a new friend. Little girl you better learn fast not to be bitching in the annoying way. I hate lip on women just ask my cock sleeve why.

"So become a good bitch in heat. Cause we hate it when humans whine and complain of shit.

"So if you can hear me remember this. Having a big mouth is only good for choking on cocks here. And my partners going to use your for a long time." With my speech over I start to put the spell onto the girl. Remembering how easy it was to catch her in the first place I chuckle softy. I mean it was so funny too.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So yeah how you'll like that little cliffhanger I left you all with. I know it's messed up. But still It's a fanfiction we writers can write and want to see happen. So long as we don't offend the sources of our work. But enough of my moment lets see what you all had to say in the comments.**

**Godzilla King of Monsters: Don't worry I have an explanation waiting.**

**Tijgersprong: Thanks dude don't worry we have a ways to go before I'm done.**

**Generic. Null: You left three comments all addressing that topic of Ellie's age. But not to worry I'll explain the problem in this chapter. Among other fun things.**

**Mercswar: You don't have to contain your excitement any longer here it is.**

**Well let's talk a walk to the new Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Freddy's POV**

I not just surprised I'm shocked. Sitting out cold in a chair is a teenage girl that master and Goldy caught.

Master explained that she was to be his next slut. But Goldy as well as us were forbidden from fucking her. Unless master gave us an order to.

I looked to master asking "Um Master do you like younger women?"

Goldy steps closer to say "She's older then I originally though. I just told D that during my spell I found out she has a hormone defect."

Master adds, "After looking into her zone passports I found out more. She's actually eighteen almost nineteen. She's one of those rare cases in human hormone defects that stop them from aging past a point."

Bonnie adds his two cents "I've heard of that. Back in the day you would need some strong drugs to help them grow a few inches. Along with a lot of blood work right?"

Goldy nods saying "Yup doing stuff like that isn't in the spells the creator gave me."

Master says "And I'm not complaining. I still get some pussy either way now I won't be called a sick fuck by my own thoughts.

"Ok I've set up a special area for when I hold captives in the zone. I made it if a bandit or two were amusing enough to keep around. It's like a game of shoot the freak or cat and disadvantage mouse.

"She won't be able to escape the area unless she has the keys and disarming code. If she tries she'll get shocked for it.

"Goldy I'm leaving the sluts with you while I break in my new bitch. And you two be good and don't worry. This little bitch will be willing to do whatever I say in two to three weeks.

"And Goldy watch the traps for me. King lured those bandits here. So more might find it tempting to see what became of their friends."

Goldy nods but before master leaves I ask, "Master is there anything we need to do while you gone?"

Master scratches his chin to say, "Yes I left the girls spare clothes in my workshop. You or Bonnie take turns making her outfits. And be sure to make them skimpy, hot, and mouth watering."

I nod and wave master goodbye. Until he returns with the bitch to be over his shoulder.

Goldy says "Well get to your chores and your work you two sluts. I'll be in the security room watching the zones gates until tonight."

With Goldy downstairs Bonnie and I look over the girls clothes. Bonnie asks, "What do you think we should give the bitch to wear?"

I answer "Lets give her some short tights that are two sizes small. Along with a tight tank top." Bonnie nods to add, "Ok that's one outfit. How about for another we give her a slutty cowgirl look?"

I agree to say, "Also lets work on a hot church school girl outfit." Bonnie agrees and we start to work with the fabric and sowing machine.

**Dimitri's maze Ellie's POV**

I don't know how long I've been asleep. All I do know is someone's humming a short rhyme.

Opening my eyes I see the guy that King was fighting earlier. I try to get up but I'm tied with my hands behind my back.

The guy looks like he did from my scope. Yellowish white skin, brown hair, and hazel eyes. His back is to me. He's humming while looking out the window. Reaching into my back pocket I try and get my switchblade.

Finding my pocket empty the guy talks to me. He says "I took all your weapons little lady so don't go getting any ideas. I want to talk before we played a game."

I see in his hand my switchblade. HIs face showing a cocky smirk. I say, "Piss off asshole. I have nothing to say to you. King told me all about you."

The guy King calls Dimitri smiles to then chuckle. He says, "Oh he did, did he. Was it the one where I burned down a hospital for its supplies? Or was it the one where I started a riot to take stuff from a zone?

"Please King's a bandit with a grudge a mile long. I once worked for him. Helped him and his thugs get into zones and cause trouble around the place. We got a lot of scores from doing those jobs.

"Dick had a thing for girl's seventeen and fifteen year olds. He was probably going to wait after he killed me to have a go at you. I'm sure you noticed it too? How when he was close his eyes would jump all around you then focus back to you?

"Or he would tap your arm to use a lone finger against any exposed skin. Guy loved those tricks of his to make girl melt. I got sick of being thought of as the young guy that was only good a sneaking into places. And I was sick of King and his goons flashing those women in my face every fucking night.

"Sure I had sex but I made sure it was on my terms. And the chicks I did it with at least have better memories of me. Feel sorry for those girls that ended up with the others.

"So I hatched a plan which worked better then even I first hoped. I burned King and left him in the open for the zone officers to try and capture. King got out yes after a few weeks. But I taunted him with my winnings. He's been using that old officer uniform to fool people into helping him for a while now.

"I bet he flashed his brown officers passport right? I made that for him. I made tons of fake passes around a number of zones. King did all those things because he was trying to kill me. He burned down a hospital when I delivered a shipment of meds to get some ammo and food.

"I don't care about fighting people. People have always been getting in my way to get here. This zone is my hometown I once came here all the time with my parents. The famous pizza store was my goal to get to all my life when tech crashed. I wanted to remember the fun days before the world went to shit.

"But King kept getting in my way. But with him dead or close to it by now, I can have a little fun. So here's the game. You run as best you can. If you stay away from getting captured for five days. You walk.

"I won't chase you, shoot you, or any of that other stuff. I'll give you a car and a good amount of supplies to get on your way. Lose my little challenge and you'll find out what happens later."

He walks to me and puts his foot on the seat. With a shove I roll backwards and drop down a hole.

Landing with a hard thud I groan rolling from the smashed chair. Hearing a thud I turn to see my backpack.

Grabbing it I look for my gun. The guy whistles for my attention. I look back up the hole to see him holding my weapons.

Dimitri says, "No guns things this is a simple game of hide and seek. But you can have your knife you'll need it to cut my traps or snarls. So lets play... what are you waiting for! RUN BITCH RUN!"

He fires three shots from my pistol. Grabbing my bag I sprint to the open door.

Turning down a hallway I run from an open window onto a fire escape. Sliding down its ladder I keep running to find a place to think.

I don't know how long I was running. But I'm ducked into an open basement and looking over what I have.

In my pack I have five smoke bombs, two bottles of painkillers, a few flash grenades, and a fucking grappling hook. Looking over the hobbled but clean looking plastic tub with a rope and trigger. I can't think of any situation where I might need this.

I say, "Man this guy's serious about me playing this game. Fuck I have to get out of here. But where do I go that he won't find me? And can I believe what he said about King?"

I shake my head to say, "No fuck him! I'm going to win this stupid game and find King."

**Dimitri's maze third person's POV**

It's been a fun three days for Dimitri. He's been messing with the teen the whole time. Oh and by mess with he's been fucking with her head.

Yesterday D used a drug in the air to make her trip out. The poor thing was cry as D talked to her about how shitting people are when they aren't honest.

The girl cried her eyes out about how a guy named Joel was killed in a collapsing building. She cried about how much it hurt to have and lose a father figure.

D knew that old trap. King had used it to separate a number of wandering fucks to kill or disorient them. Or even have a few join him.

D couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the teen. She might have been given a shitty game hand like D. But D just sits on the smash car hood and pulled out a gardening hose.

Smirking he hoses the teen with cold water for ten minutes. With the drug free from her system D made her run again.

D could help but get a slight erection seeing the teen's bra through her wet shirt. Smirking D sets out to do create more fun scenes.

Today D teased the teen by leading her into a porn shop. He had lined the walls with pictures of nude women and men. D was surprised to see her take a minute to look over some of the pictures.

She even messed with some of the old sex toys D couldn't use. Seeing as they were old and beat to hell. Smirking D tossed two smoke grenades into the stores front. The teen bolted through the back door.

As D took a look around the shop he found a few other the sex toys had been moved. And one of the pictures had a few drops of something close by it.

D chuckles thinking how the teen is acting as if she never had sex.

D thinks 'Did I ask Goldy if she was a virgin?' Shaking off the thoughts D moves onto have more fun.

Right now D has his young teen friend trapped in a four-floor building with no way out. Well there is a way out. But the teen used her grappling hook when D cornered her in an alleyway earlier today.

D pulls on his gas mask and starts to pump his special drug into the vents. Waiting a few minutes D needs to make sure she's feeling the affects.

D walks calmly as he hears the teen scramble from one room to another. D walks upstairs to see the young teen huffing and panting.

Right on point D stops in the rooms doorway. He sees the teen stripping her top and trying to force off her shoes and jeans. It almost looks as if she's fighting her clothes to be naked.

D walks closer to her. He stays a few steps away when she starts to flail her arms.

Leaning on a nearby wall D ask "You like it? I got the idea to make this crazy drug from a comic. If I mix the last three ingredients at different values it can really surprise you.

"The first mix makes you tell and say things that you would keep secret. The other mix would cause you to be your opposite, personality wise. And finally and this is my favorite affect. It causes you to become so sexually excited and confused you strip naked... like your doing now."

With the teen as naked as the day she was born D gets closer. The teen eyes are so full of lust and tripping hard that she can't even speck. However in Ellie's mind she's seeing her wildest fantasy a loving and affectionate guy.

A guy being her prince charming and giving her a better life. Better then anything she can think of.

Ellie whimpers thinking D is her prince charming. D smiles at the lust filled pants that the young teen sitting in front of him is exhaling. Her tongues hanging out like a dogs at each pant.

D pats the teen's head and pulls her up to her feet. Draping her over his shoulder D smirks to her perky ass. Seeing as its so close to his face.

Raising his hand D gives her cheeks a swift slap to leave the building. D says "Oh my young fuck your going to love bending over when I'm done."

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Dimitri's POV**

Right now it's been a few days since I caught the teen. She calls herself Ellie sounds like a cartoon characters name to me.

The first day she was pissed. Why cause I had her hanging from her arms naked. Used an egg vibrator I teased her clit for an hour. Plus I denied her every orgasm too.

The following days she wanted to get a little too lippy with me. So using a plastic tube I lashed her ass, thighs, and lower back a few times.

The poor thing wetted herself sexually and normally. I cleaned her up after I lashed her a few more times. Girls got some lungs the way she screams in pain.

Yesterday she was less talkative but I wasn't. I tapped three vibrator eggs to her body. Two on either nipple and on right on her clit.

Then I used some muscle lotion to make her muscles more sensitive to my lashes.

Had he pleading for me to stop. I did stop after six hours of hitting her with the plastic tube.

Right now Ellie's on her knees trying to fight against the four egg vibrators I have tapped to her clit. Seeing her twitch and jerk around is so fun.

I have her arms strapped behind her head. With her legs duck tapped to the floor.

Her legs are spread a little to give me a great view of her body. Smiling I add a blindfold to her head and pick up another vibrator egg.

Clicking on the small egg I get closer. I say "Oh Ellie just relax and enjoy. It'll be worth it trust me. Thing is, I've made a pretty good life here. Having you around would be even more fun."

Pushing her head to the floor I get a clean view of her tight ass. With her legs spread still and her ass now high as it can go. I smile at my new slut.

Pushing her left ass cheek to the side. I see all the other vibrators doing their thing. Once in a while her ass puckers and twitches from the sexual jolts.

Smiling at the long drops coming from her snatch I reach out with a finger. With a few drops on my finger I give her juices a taste.

I say "Wooo Ellie you taste like honey. I haven't tasted honey in a long time. You going to love it when I eat you out during our fun. But for now I want to have more fun."

With Ellie still bent over. I run the vibrator from her upper back down to her ass.

Massaging her ass as I use the vibrator along her body. I smirk seeing her jump sexually. Ellie's whimpers are oh so sweet.

I'm not letting the vibrators break Ellie in. No I want my cock to choke and push through all her holes. Slapping her ass I stand up.

I say, "Ellie this next toy I have will be the most painful. But just have to say it'll juice your excitement for later."

I walk to the side and pull a small cart over. On the cart is an old electroshock therapy machine.

After fixing it up a while ago. I thought I would use it to torture someone along the later lines.

But now I'm going to use it to warp this hot tight teen to love my cock. Pulling Ellie back to a sitting position. I remove the blindfold and place the plastic stickers to her body.

Two on the temple, one at the back of her neck, two by her nipples, one on her lower back, two one either butt cheek.

Three on where her womb is or where it shoulder be. And lastly two on both her legs and arms.

Clicking on the recording I made. I give her a jolt every two minutes of the looping recording.

Ellie screeches and whimpers at the sudden jolts. She even tries to make a deal for me to stop.

I say, "Sorry Ellie but this is training. And you've got a lot more to push through. So take a breath and stay wet! Cause we've got another few weeks of fun!"

Hitting her with another jolt Ellie bounces. Screaming as my recording keeps playing. I sigh to lean on my left hand. Looking as Ellie wets herself again.

I say "Oh well we can work on that later. But here's another jolt just cause you know I hate watersports."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So ok I've been gone for a good reason. My best friend since I don't know years. She got into a nasty breakup and she asked me for help. I did some poking and she didn't like what I found. Next thing you know I helping her destroy her ex's reputation. And on top of that I had to start looking for a college to go to next year. So yeah it's just been eating at all my time. But its ok I'm here now so lets check out the comments.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude I think your going to like my new direction too.**

**Generic. Null: Sorry dude but its my call. And yeah no hormones its the Last of Us kind of world. And where will Dimitri even get that stuff? Also I love sexual torture!**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Bonnie's POV**

On my knees like any normal day. It's been two weeks since master brought home the teen girl.

It's breakfast to let you know. Freddy and me are on our knees to drink of daily amount of oil. Its either we drink oil or we hook up our energy ports to the mini generators.

Or car batteries master has around. Goldy unlike us is sitting at the table talking with master.

He's drinking his oil from a can instead of out of a bowl like us. Master found an old pet shop and put cute collars around our necks. Also made bowls with our names on the side.

Freddy's bowl and collar are yellow while mines are blue. The tags are little hearts that read 'Slut' with our names next to it.

Freddy's and me have been very horny. Master's been spending most of his time breaking the teen. And Goldy can only have one of us every three or two days apart.

Freddy asks "Master when are you going to be done breaking in the new slut? Bonnie and me have so much backed up oil that it's starting to hurt."

Master smiles to say, "Sorry you two but I need to be on watch of our guests activities. If my new strategy works out she'll be begging for me fully in no time."

Goldy raises an eyebrow to say, "So what is your new strategy?"

Master smiles back to say, "Give her a little freedom that's all. She'll weaken and slowly her mind will split. After I deny her attention she'll break. She'll become dispirit.

"To the point that her actions will drop her right into my arms. I told you Goldy that humans are weak. I've never seen myself as a human since the fall of technology.

"They're so at ease with what they had. That when it was gone and their safety left them exposed. They resorted back to who they really are. Sniveling, brutal, and cowardly weak minds.

"King and a few others know how to use these weaknesses. But not enough or well enough to keep that power. Now then I'll see you all in the evening."

As master leaves I turn to Freddy who's erect and feeling his balls.

Freddy says "I love it when he's cruel and in control." I can't agree more Freddy.

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Ellie's POV**

I've been trying for hours to figure a way out of this place. For the last few days D's been feeding me and talking to me.

I simply glare at him. Even when I curse or throw my empty water can at him he doesn't react.

He just smirks and walks back to the door. Hearing the door open D walks in with a plate of food.

Placing in down by me D backs away and sits on the chair by the door.

Taking pieces from the cracker pack I put some cheese an pieces of meat together to make little sandwiches.

After a few I ask, "Why are you being so different all of a sudden? You had me chained up and tortured for a solid week. Why cut me lose and act all nice?"

D chuckles deeply to answer "Cause you an I are so alike Ellie. No family to speck of. People coming and going out of our lives. People guiding us to be better then the other crazies in the world.

"You can't understand me as you are. But you'll understand things better in time. So relax hear I even brought something you might like."

D wheels a TV into the room. I huff to say, "You think I'm impressed by that. Dude that thing doesn't even work."

But D simple smirks pulling a disk from his jacket and puts it into a space on the side of the TV screen.

In a flash it powers up and its shows a picture of a guy some kids and a woman. The picture has a titled reading 'Shooting down.'

D says, "This is a classic. Some people just don't know how to fix old tech. But I do. Years of watching this old guy try and try. And when I try his ideas finally work.

"He then tries to shoot me cause I did one thing different. But he never thought of it.

"Soon Ellie you'll see and understand why people like us. Always stand above and can walk through things that would break less people. But for now enjoy."

D leaves an once more locks the door. I watch the movie for three hours. Three house of a woman trying to killer her husband. Because she's an unfit mother who endangered their kids twice so far.

The last twenty minutes I'm crying. The mother kills the father saying, "You took my kids and now no one will every find you."

But as she turns the oldest daughter stabs her. She falls over trying to get the knife out of her leg.

The daughter snatches up her twin brothers and runs to the road. The police officers find them. But the mother gets away.

After a black screen it says three years later. One of the twins is running scared.

After sometime you hear a woman humming and something metal moving across wood.

The kid closes his eyes and says "Daddy make her stop." The movie ends and I shaking with tears in my eyes.

I whisper, "That bitch was crazy. She killed her husband because he wanted their kids to be safe. And she goes postal because she wants them to be her's alone. Is what D said turn?

"Are people weak because they have no control after everything is taken from them."

I shake my head to think 'No that's stupid. Joel told me that people have a choice. And they can choose to be who they want. We don't go crazy just because we have nothing to latch on to.'

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store third person's POV**

Freddy is sweeping and whistling around the stage. While Goldy is receiving a nice wet blowjob from Bonnie.

Stuffing the whole cock down the bunny throat Goldy grunts as he unloads into the slut. Bonnie hums in satisfaction at his meal. Pulling away slowly Bonnie licks up any leaking excess.

Goldy stands up sliding his cock back into his pelvis. Bonnie hops to his feet and skips off to do his chores.

Freddy yelps and hums as she feels her master slap her ass. With bent knees Freddy wiggles his ass to his master. Hoping the show would be enough to finally get him to ram and fuck him silly.

D pets Freddy's ass to shove two fingers in. Twirling and stimulating all the right rubber nerves. Freddy knee joints shake as his cock twitches from the feeling.

Freddy whimpers trying to convince his master to fuck him. But D is simply trying to relive Freddy. He needs to be alert for now.

Lifting his fingers sharply D adds pressure to Freddy's rim. Freddy twitches and shakes until he lets loose.

Squirting five hard small lobs of oily cum. Pulling his fingers Freddy D lets Freddy crumply forward. Smiling D pats Freddy's ass telling him he did good.

Goldy smiles as D walks past heading upstairs to talk to his captive.

Ellie's been on edge. After the first week and a half nothing but sexual torture. Electric shocks, provocative audio loops, and teasing with sex toys. But now D's been talking to her, giving her food, hell he even let her watch five movies in the last two weeks alone.

But something in Ellie just feels hollow. Ellie's been seeing a different side to D.

Almost as if all he says is true. All the movies she's watch all say they're reenactments of real stories.

Ellie hates the idea that people have more inventive ways to kill before they lost technology.

Ellie even heard from Joel's brother that some Zones have power. And they play old movies. Just like his community does. But she never dud ask what kind of movies he or those others play.

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Ellie's POV**

I shakes it off saying, "No don't give in to doubt. D's a scumbag he killed King. He has nothing to prove what he claims. I just need to relax. And since he's not here I know how."

D hasn't left me naked either. He's given me panties and short shirts to wear.

Sighing I reach into my panties and start to rub myself. I remember how hard it was to do this with Joel and King always around.

Feeling my pointer slide over my pussy lips gives me a nice tickle. Slowly I slide my finger up and down. Sighing at how good it feels. I ease my back against one of the attics beams.

I say to myself "Ooooh yeah that stuff..." I sigh getting into a good motion.

But as gasp as I hear something hit nearby. I turn to see D standing in the doorway.

I say "D!... I was... I can explain." D looks at me with a blank expression to say "Well, then explain it to me then."

D just stands there looking at me I stutter to say "I...I... I was uh..."

D stares still to say, "I'm waiting." I think 'Why am I nerves? This guys held me prisoner so why am I shaking?"'

I say, "I was just changing... you... you left me cloths to change into two days ago. And I was going to..."

D closes the door and sits in the chair next to it. D says, "Ok then change."

I go wide eyes feeling my face become hot for some reason. I say " What! But you're here... I can possible change in front of you. I... I'll change later..."

D looks at me to lean on one of his hands. D says, "Ellie I'm a man a very smart man. So don't think for a second that I'm stupid. Now keep going or I'll stop playing movies for you."

I shake as I shout at him "What's wrong with you?"

D says "Nothings wrong with me Ellie. I just want you to finish." I shake my head to say, "What do you want from me?"

D simply says, "Clocks ticking Ellie choice or lose." I don't know what to do.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everyone time kind of slipped by me this time. But don't worry I know when I'm going to update. Also have any of you seen a guy tried whiskey with red bull. That stuff kept me awake for almost two days straight. Ok then lets see what you all left for me in the comments.**

**Mercswar: You know it dude!**

**Cj2000: Dude thanks for the smiley face. Hope you smile for this one too,**

**Generic. Null: Sorry dude English isn't my first language. I just moved to into the USA for almost a year and a half now. So my writing will have some typos.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Ellie's POV**

As I stare at D his blank expression remains the same. He's just sitting waiting for me to choose.

Biting my lips I close my eyes to look down. Once more my hand slips into my panties and I start to touch myself.

I sniff to say "I... I didn't do anything wrong..."

D says "No you didn't do anything wrong Ellie. You just didn't won't accept it. The lies, the attempts to run off, and the attitude you have. It's all what you use to show you don't want to accept things as they really are."

I stop to look at D to say "But... but I..."

D narrows his eyes to say, "Take off your top." I gulp to do as he says. I shiver slightly feeling my top slide up and off my skin. Why does his narrowed eyes look for scary.

Holding my top up I continue to finger myself as D watches. I don't get it why am I slightly excited by him simply seeing me?

D says "You like being a bad girl, don't you? You like to feel strong and tough. Lets see how tough you really are..."

As I continue to finger myself my panties slide lower. Pushing two fingers into myself I use my thumb to massage my clitoris.

D says after a few minutes "Don't be afraid. Accept this part of you. Don't hide from it and don't let it make your feel weak.

"Then no one will every be stronger then you." I start to groan and moan as I let go off my top and start to lightly press a finger into my asshole.

D says "Describe what you're doing Ellie? Tell me how you feel?"

I pant a few times to moan again. Feeling my fingers swirl inside of me is so good right now. Even my other finger rubbing my asshole is nice.

I shake as I sit on my knees. Panting still at the pleasure I'm getting from D watching me. But why?

I say, "I'm touching... myself..." My voice is low I can barely tell what I even just said.

D says "Sorry, didn't get that last bit."

I say, "I'm... aaaaah... I'm touching myself!" Panting at my words I keep going leaning back against the wooden beam.

D says, "'Touching yourself' has a name Ellie. Say it properly."

I shiver harder using my left hand to try and stay slightly off the floor. I already miss the sensation of lightly fingering my asshole. I say " I I'm ma... MASTURBAAAATING AAAAAH!"

I shake harder then ever feeling my orgasm ripple through my body. It's more intense then my nights in the Boston zone.

D says, "Well done Ellie."

Slouched against the beam I look at him through drooping eyes. I keep saying 'Sorry' or 'I won't do it again'. Making promises as if I really did something wrong.

D hovers over me to say "It's not to late for you. For I will correct your faults my dear."

Leans in he pushes the tip of his finger into my pussy. I hiss and shake at his touch. The whole time D face remains unmoving. Pulling his finger free he licks his finger clean.

D says "Its for you own good Ellie. This will bring out the better side of you. I hope you will come to accept all parts of yourself. And turn yourself into a better a stronger young lady. Sleep tight."

With that his footsteps travel down the stairs. And off somewhere else. I sit in the spot softly crying for some reason. I just don't get why?

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Dimitri's POV**

Ellie's more timid of me now. And that's good. With a disk in hand I give a small smile to her direction.

I say "Ellie since you love films so much I brought a special film. It's a documentary. So as you watch I want you to simply write things you didn't know or understand while watching."

I hand her an empty note pad and a round point slim marker. I however notice something, Ellie hands start to shake.

I rub my ear for a moment to remember where I've seen that habit before. But to confirm this I start the move.

Half and hour in I pause and walk to Ellie. I say "Ellie hand me your note pad." As she hands it over my suspensions are true. Ellie has horribly penmanship.

I sigh to dust off the large chalkboard hanging over on a wall. I say "You made this weakness clear. But your fear of it is misplaced. So now I'll show you how to conquer it."

I draw all the letter of the alphabet in cursive form. Smiling to Ellie I say "lets open the windows too." With the shutters open to the backyard the nature light makes the dark three-lamp room even brighter.

Seeing the letter more clearly Ellie starts to shake. She even tries to fake saying she needs to use the toilet.

I say "No you don't. Your mind is just allowing you're thoughts to run wild within you. But we're going to correct this problem Ellie. Take off your panties."

Ellie still facing the chalkboard asks "What?"

I sigh to push down her panties in one go. Ellie shrieks trying to protest but I simply don't listen to them.

Ellie says "Please... don't do this... please I." I say "Don't what? Ellie you're even allowing your fear to hinder your voice. If you want to be heard you have to speck up. **'I sigh' **its worse then I thought."

I lightly spank her right ass cheek. She shivers hard to give a slight scream. I shake my head to say "Great I have to work harder to show you acceptance. But your still allowing fear to control you.

"Get down on your knees and raise you butt Ellie. I have to punish you for not listening."

Ellie stays still shaking to ask "Wh... What?"

I shake my head giving her ass a quick slap. I say "What a shame. All the time you had in a Zone school. The months you spent learning to kill. And you fear words that can't even hurt you? It's probably why you act out right?

"Your previous guardians were to soft and single minded. It's a shame really. But even King was going easy on you. This is all an issue I'll help you correct. Now Bend over!"

Standing straight she hunches her back forward and places her hands onto her thighs.

Standing at her side I use both my hands cupping her butt. I press my fingers into her soft skin. Over the last few weeks her ass and thighs have been filling out nicely.

I say "You know what your problem is Ellie? You've been taught all your life to simply live to survive. I know how to live for both myself and to survive. Do you know who you really are Ellie? You probably don't know anything deep about yourself besides that people you know die.

"But with me guiding, you'll find and feel the real you."

Ellie stutters and I lean in to kiss the lower part of her back. I can hear her soft tears hit the wooden floor. Ellie says "The... The real me?"

I raise my hand to ask "Ellie can you count past twenty?" In a swift move I spank her.

Ellie says "AAAAH! YES I CAN!" I ask her again but with a higher number.

Ellie says, "I can't count past thirty... AAAH **'I spank her again'**." I say "If that's the cause I want you to count ever time I spank you starting at twenty five. As we go I'll say the number then you repeat it. If you say them incorrectly we start over."

After a few spanks I say "Ellie you didn't count once. We're starting over then."

Ellie says "Twen... twenty five **'I slap her lower left butt cheek'** TWENTY SIX! AAH! Twenty-seven! AAAAH!"

I say "Louder Ellie use your voice and be heard." Ellie says "Twenty... NINE! Please... AHHHAAAH THIRTY! I'm... so... sorry!"

Ellie falls forward pressing her face into her forearm. But still keeping her ass high.

I say, "That's not going to work this time. Now keep going or we start over at zero." Spanking her again I tell her the five correct pronunciations after thirty.

Ellie's voice stumbles but she makes it to thirty-two. With a few more spankings Ellie's voice shows that she is feeling an unusual amount or sadness and pleasure. Smiling to myself she gets to thirty-five. Saying the next five she goes one.

Ellie says "Aaaahaaa! Please... no more. **'I spank with both hands. Causing her to jerk forward still on her hands and knees.'** Thirty... thirty seven."

As Ellie gets close to finishing I say, "You are a woman Ellie. You have to be strong to face the things in this world. Before men would easily defend and stand for you. But women stood for themselves plenty of times as well. Showing men that they are stronger."

Ellie gets to forty to collapse onto her stomach. Her ass red from me hitting it for nearly an hour.

Ellie sobs into her forearms to ask "Why? Why do this to me?"

I simply say "Because a women is strong not matter her age. She shows both a physical and emotion scale that men can't judge. I'll show you how to be the best you can be."

Walking around her I see her eyes puffy and red tears dripping still. Ellie asks "Re... Really?"

I lean down to a knee looking her right in the eyes. I say "Yes but for that you will have to listen. You must accept you faults as I told you. And only then will your rise above all this fear and pain."

Leaning in I kiss her on the cheek and rub away some of her tears. Ellie stutters an ok. I nod to her to say we'll pick up tomorrow.

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Goldy's POV**

As D leaves exits the door to the attic I smile widely at him. I say "Heard those scream from the basement. Can I assume she's broken?"

D smiles to say, "She's getting there. A few more nudges and a dose or two of my drug. And she'll only care about staying here."

I nod saying "Good cause the other two are wondering when they'll get their turns."

D nods saying he'll take care of them tonight. I also tell him that the garden is growing nicely. D thanks me and walks to get a meal before having fun with the sluts. I smile saying to myself "You were a good investment my partner."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So my fellow dudes and lady dudes as you know or haven't been reading the notes I've left. I hardly have the same times as I did over the summer. My school is pressuring me to find the 'right' college for me. So I can only update once a month because of all the stuff they have me doing. But don't worry my writing won't change just my schedule. So lets take a look at what you all had to say.**

**Mercwars: Glad I did too I'm going to have fun with her in the story. And also characters to come.**

**Generic. Null: Um thanks dude didn't know all that. Still hope you have fun reading and don't hate me too much for spelling wrong.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Ellie's POV**

Why was he acting this way? For me to be a better version of myself? Or so that he can control me? I don't know why.

As D comes over to me he takes my panties off just as quickly as he did yesterday. D smiles to me saying "Ok like I said yesterday these are cursive letters. I'll show you how to write properly with these basic letters. Just repeat what I've written ok."

I feel shaky, as I have no panties on. I ask, "I get it... but um... Can I have my panties back?"

D says "Oh don't be silly. Of course you can't. Well not just yet. Remember this is to help you. And remember one of the lessons is to listen."

I lower my head slightly to say ok.

D hands me the chalk and I start to trace the swivel like lines. Making it to J I shiver even harder. The breeze from the open window is nice but making me mess up.

D says "Oh come no Ellie that's an easy one." I shake still to say "I know... it's um...its kind of cold with the window open. My butt getting officially chilly."

D sighs to say "Oh your ass is chilly. If you hurry I'll give you your panties back. But in the mean time **'I hear him get closer only to use his hand an cup my ass.'** Fear not Ellie. Just be a good girl and keep going with your practice. IF you finish your lesson I'll give you a special surprise."

D holds my free hand as I shake harder.

I keep drawing the letters as D complements and encourages me to keep going. But I feel different then when he first touched me sexually. Its odd and its causing me to get wetter then normally.

It feels much better than all the times I've touch myself. Wiggling in his hand I groan slightly as he stands next to me with a smile.

I moan as he pushes up my top and massages my slightly bigger breasts.

D says, "You're doing it. In order to be better you must overcome. Overcome the things that limits you both inside and out. The best way to do so is releasing them in one go."

Fondling my left boob he starts to finger me as I try to keep going. Feeling his fingers go deeper I can barely contain myself from moaning louder.

D asks "You like this right Ellie? **'He interlocks his hand with mine. Then he pulls me into his chest.' **Don't fight it just let yourself be free. Free yourself of the pain and the fear. Come now Ellie you still have a couple left. I want to see you succeed."

Why does his voice sound so honest and kind? What does he mean by his words?

As I shake more he holds my hip still going deeper as he fingers me. D says, "You're almost there Ellie. I can feel it your trembling it's a good sign. You can feel it right?"

I shake harder and harder my pants almost visible now in the cold air. I say "Aaah... YES... AAAAAH... I can't... Can't hold it!"

D smiles to me to ask "Is the breeze still causing you discomfort?" I shake my head saying my crotch and body feels like they're on fire.

I say, "I feel like I'm going to explode. I feel like I'm going to scream my head off!"

I stumble forward but D holds me still. D says, "I won't let you go until you finish. Take deep breaths and focus. Let it all go in a powerful blow."

I can feel my toes dig into the wood as I girth my teeth. I say, "I'm cu... I"M CUMMING!"

D says "Louder Ellie I can only hear your mumbles!" I shake even harder I think 'What is this? Why is it so strong? Is this what an orgasm is meant to feel like?'

I scream, "OOH... AAH... HAAAAHHHH!" I fall to the floor confused and shaking still. I can feel D's hands massaging my ass.

D says "Congratulations Ellie you did it. You can cry if you want to. But you finished it all and it only took you an hour."

I say sorry a few times before D says, "Don't be sorry next time you'll do even better." I rise up tears going down my cheeks to look at him.

I say "Wha... what isn't this it aren't we... done?" D smiles to me an gives a light chuckle.

D says "Your adorable when you play stupid. No silly this isn't it. You have a good amount of lessons to still learn. But worry I'll be right here to help you learn." D simply smiles looking at me as I feel the tears drip from my wide eyes.

I think, "He's no kidding. He's got me trapped, confused, and on edge at everything he tells me. And there's nothing I can do right now. With no weapons how can I get away? Someone help me please.'

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Bonnie's POV**

I'm so happy masters taking Freddy and me for a walk. Why cause he wants the little slut to think for a few days.

From the screams I hear while cleaning the backyard she loved master's touch. I shiver the whole time I raked up the leaves. My boner was so strong that I asked Freddy to sixty-nine with me for a while.

But back to having fun with master. Freddy and me are on our hands an knees. Master told us outside sluts don't get to walk upright. Outside we sluts are to show that we are loyal to our master. And the best way is to strut on our hands and knees like good sluts.

With butt plugs up our ass's we're enjoy this nice evening walk. Master keeping a firm grip on our leashes as we walk just ahead of him.

Goldy walking alongside his limp cock free like masters. Both nice and strong compared to Freddy and my small excuses. Goldy says "Hey D shouldn't we let the sluts release some of their excess oil? They've been so good for the last few weeks. Plus they even go better at shaking their ass's for us."

Master nods to agree saying "Ok sluts pick where you want to go. You can either us the mail box, lamp post, or the fire hydrant."

I look to Freddy as he sticks out his tongue pointing it at the hydrant. Nodding we both agree by marking a loud slurp.

Master tugs the leashes and we crawl over. Freddy gets close squatting upright allowing his limp cock to dangle towards the hydrant. I walk along the other side raising my left leg off the ground while still on my hands.

Hearing Freddy already doing it I do the same. It's such a thrill to do this for master. Looking over Goldy has a wide toothy smile. While master wears his sly pleased smirk.

With our piss over master orders us to resume walking. Getting back to the walk Freddy starts to wiggle his ass. I nod and do the same I even let my tail twitch.

Goldy chuckles behind us saying "D the sluts are really show us their stuff. We might have to do this more often? What do you say?"

Master agrees saying "Lets make it like an reward to the good slut of the month. But we'll have to work out how they win it. But that's for a later time. For now lets enjoy the walk before we head back home."

Goldy agrees and gives Freddy and me two hard slaps to our assess. Goldy says, "You sluts are loving this right? Imagine if people still lived here? Some would have been envious of you two.

"Hey D do you think we should have filled them up with a weeks worth of cum before we started the walk? It would have been even hotter seeing them try to crawl all backed up."

Master says, "It would have maybe another time. For now lets enjoy our evening with the sluts. Don't forget we have to figure out a schedule soon."

Goldy nods to master no doubt this new fuck schedule is related to master new slut. She's been eating his time from us. Freddy's told me to be calm because just like the new girl. I ate at his time with master when he was breaking me in.

I promised Freddy eight more rim and deep throats as an apology for not getting with the program soon. But now I see how Freddy's able to hold in so much extra oil.

After an hour of walking we make it to our destination. Climbing the marble stairs master told us to face down the stairs. Turning around we push our faces to the ground and lift our ass's high.

Master pulls our plugs free asking "Goldy which do you want today?"

Goldy rubs his chin to say "I had Freddy's throat Tuesday. I'll take Bonnie."

Master nods aiming his cock slightly erect to Freddy's ass. Freddy sighs as master spanks both his cheeks a few times. Watching master becomes fully erect an eases his cock in with no problems. Goldy does the same to me. I sigh as well as letting my tongue hang loss on my arm.

Feelings Goldy's length making room inside of me with each thrust. It's simply wonderful. I start panting in not time. I try my best to stay clinched Freddy says it helps with the pleasure.

Looking over Freddy's using his hand to rub himself. Reaching under I do the same and it's so good. Feeling Goldy's harsh fur slapping hit me with just the right force. Even his balls get a few hits on my reminding me that master and Goldy will always give this to me, Freddy, and any other sluts to be.

I think 'Can't wait to see who else will become a slut for our master.'

Hearing Goldy's and master's grunts of pleasure is what we live for. And soon the little slut in training will be enjoying this too.

But for now the first and second slut have to set the stage. Throwing back my ass I squeeze harder to make Goldy and myself feel even better.

Looking over my shoulder I see Godly smiling down to me. Goldy says, "Well someone's happy. D hows Freddy doing over there? Bonnie's eagerly throwing his ass back for me"

Master grins wider to answer "He's doing great. His ass is as tight as I like. And he's working his hips and ass just how I like it too. This is so the good stuff partner."

Hearing masters complement Freddy starts to grind and throw back his ass faster. Master laughs and slaps his ass a few times. Grabbing the scruff of hair on top of Freddy's head master starts to slap his thighs to Freddy's ass even harder.

Freddy is drooling and leaking orange juice from his tits. Freddy's grabs his tits and starts to squeeze as his moans reach a new pitch. Freddy starts pinch his tits harder allowing his tongue to hang loose as well.

Freddy smiles widely as master huffs and buries himself into Freddy. His small balls bounce off of masters as he cums.

Goldy balls are doing the same to me. My small sack is being beaten to the point they might bruise.

Goldy grabs my elbows he wheels me back slamming his cock completely into me.

Sighing in pleasure I feel his oil pour into me. Its mildly warm not warm like masters seed. But it's ok.

Squeezing down I feeling my own orgasm rock and serge through my systems. After a few moments I look between my shaky legs to see my small cock. Like Freddy's my cock is limp and dribbling into a pathetically small puddles of gray oil.

While Goldy's oil has tints of yellow in it. And master's sperm is a nice warm and creamy white. Oh I need to ask him for a big mouthful when we get home.

Master and Goldy pull out of us. Freddy and me clinch as master orders us to take the spots he points to.

Master hands Goldy a camera and Goldy walks down marble steps. With our assess hanging over the first step. We squat on one side of master's cock. Our tongues just touching it.

Masters says we have to start licking and shitting out the cum in our assess. Looking over to Goldy he's smiling and taking pictures.

Feeling the rush of Goldy's oil leaving my ass is nice. Humming, as I take long licks of masters girth. I really want a drink of master's cum. It's a nice drink for my systems now.

With it over master puts our leashes back on and we walk home. Goldy slaps our assess along the way he says, "You sluts did good real good."

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Goldy's POV**

Bobbing my head up and down I've been trying to get D's attention for the last hour.

But he's been looking over a map from the former slut Freddy broke. Popping his cock free I tug his balls.

D asks, "What is it?" I ask "Are we going to fuck or are you too busy?" D leans down and rubs my cheek.

D says "Goldy why didn't you tell me about your brother?"

I sigh rubbing his cock as I think about what to say. I answer, "Cause Spring was killed because of those stupid kids. Years ago the whole bite thing causes a bunch of spring locking suites to be destroyed. One being my brother Springtrap.

"Father didn't down right destroy him. But by now his condition is probably horrible."

Sucking harder I slurp my tongue along his balls. D says "Wait you said other spring lock suites?"

Grabbing my head D looks at me harshly. D says "Goldy if those suites are there I can use the parts to fix up your brother. Better yet I can bring back damn near all of other animatronics and make them sluts!"

Before I can speck D slaps my several times in the face. Even kicks me to the floor.

Looking up with watery eyes D's cock throbbing as he stands over me.

I whimper, "D please it slipped my mind. Come on I know you want to have lines of sluts kneeling and sucking you off. I want to see if too... but I also hope that you won't mind being more for me."

Climbing up D's side I rub my fur against his side. I even rub his chest through the buttons of his shirt.

D raises and eyebrow to ask, "Goldy have you grown more attached then I expected. What's in it for me if I allow this affection for yours to grow?"

I say, "For one you have a slut that cares for you more then a mindless sex junky. Plus I won't ever try anything."

Leaning closer I lick his cheek asking with my eyes for what I really want.

D says "Take me to where your brother and the other suites are. Then we'll see if I allow our agreement to grow to something more."

Nodding I get back to my knees and give masters cock a few more kiss. Rubbing the right spots I help his cock retract back into him.

Once back in I kiss his balls and zip up his shorts. As we walk out the workshop Freddy and Bonnie are once more in their own skimpy outfits. Bonnie is wearing a nurse's outfit. While Freddy is wearing a pair of cut off shorts with a cut off tank top. His fly is open allowing his limp cock and balls to be free.

D says, "Sluts Goldy and me are going for a walk. Watch the monitors and radio us if you see anything abnormal."

Freddy asks, "Will the slut upstairs be good?" I say, "Don't worry by now she's fingering herself again and getting to sleep."

D grabs his backpack and a heavy semi auto shotgun. Walking outside we get three blocks from the store before D stops me.

D says, "I still disappointed Goldy. Bend over your going to be punished and push out your cock."

Nodding I turn around bending over to have my ass and cock in sight.

D says, "When we get back I'll remove them." In one go he shoves a dildo right into my rectum.

Screeching as he straps it into place. D also straps a leather cock ring over the bottom let of my shaft.

D says "The ring will stop you from ejaculation. And the dildo I just shoved in you has a ten setting mode. I putting it one seven..."

Clicking the remote I cringe as the head and middle of the studded cock rotates and vibrates in me. Clinching my teeth I repeat to myself 'I should have remembered sooner. Bad Goldy you care for D and you didn't tell him. He wants a place he controls... why would you deny him this?'

I try to stand up only to find my legs shaking like crazy. D gives both my ass cheeks several solid hits. Using the buildings side to keep myself standing I look at D.

I say "D forgive me... please..." D simply glares and motions me to start to walk. I slide my cock back into my pelvis but D tells me no. Obeying we continues to the warehouse.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah the hype for Fallout 4 is well places from what my bro's Jester Smiles tells me. I hope you all are having fun with the game if you got it. Or planning on getting it have fun anyway. I'm going out to buy a copy today. So lets see what you all left in the comments.**

**Mercswar: Dude yes and I'm not giving anything else away. Hope you have fun.**

**Kingrisen23: Thanks dude hope you like this update too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Ellie's POV**

As I sit in the room I'm surprised D hasn't come into see me. It's already into the afternoon and I still haven't seen a hair of him.

Rubbing my arm I pull the blanket he gave me around my body.

I think 'Why hasn't he come to see me? Maybe he's bored with me or maybe he's angry that I won't listen?'

Standing I with the blanket still around me I walk to the chalkboard. I look over D's nice neatly draw letters to mine.

I think 'What am I doing? He's manipulating me to do what he wants. He doesn't care for me... but what if he does? What if he's the person that will protect me?'

Letting the blanket fall from my shoulders I pick up the chalk. I look to the chalk in my hand on the chalkboard.

I think 'I must be going crazy to think he cares about me... Or he could truly want to bring out the best in me?'

I use the chalk eraser to wipe away my sloppy work and start over. But as I complete the first four letters I stop.

I think 'No D wants me to be the best me I can be. I have to do what he would do.'

Letting my panties slide down my legs to rest at my feet. I start over this time while fingering myself.

Getting half way I stop and squeeze my thighs together cumming hard in my hand.

Shaking as my juices slicking my hands, inner thighs, and folds. I exhale sharply taking small breaths feeling my legs wanting me to sit.

Putting down the chalk I slap both my thighs several times. I say to myself "No you have to show him your learning. You can't quit until he sees."

Picking back up the chalk I once again start to finger myself my writing out the letters. Reaching the last letter my body rocks with another orgasms. Causing me to moan as I bite down on my lip.

Dropping to my knees I shake my head from side to side as my lower half twitches allover.

After a good amount of orgasmic jolts to my lower half. I look at the chalkboard.

Panting as I stare at it I get up. Feeling my knees wiggle and twitch I slap both my thighs again. I say, "I will prove to him that I can learn... I will."

Starting a new line under my third attempt. I once again start to finger myself and work to be a better me.

**D's Zone third person's POV**

As Goldy guides D to the warehouse he feels really uncomfortable with the cock ring and dildo inside of him.

But Goldy knows better then to try to remove them. He was to tell D everything.

And leaving out the fact that there's a whole warehouse full of parts and components. It's a big problem to D and his desire to have a place where he controls.

Its simply really D just wants to be left alone in his personnel zone. Where he can fuck his sluts to no end. And have no worry that someone will try and tell him what to do.

Goldy asks, "D what if more bandits try and get in?"

D smirks to say "They won't I'll fortify this place like no one else. Let them try and get in. But don't worry Goldy you and the other sluts will have tons of fun trust me."

Goldy smiles to have D slap his ass. Seeing the golden bears ass cheek jiggle it also caused Goldy to sign sigh in satisfaction.

As the two walk in the afternoon light they finally make it into the warehouse.

Following behind the yellow bear D stops when Goldy and him make it to the third floor. After getting to the office of Goldy's creature D starts to look around. D asks "So all the parts are in the basement right? Then why are we here?"

Goldy walks to a bookshelf and pulls away a book. Reaching in he then pulls a leaver behind the shelf.

Goldy says, "My creator didn't trust his employees with putting his creations together. So he made a passage that allowed him to always be in charge of putting them together."

D says, "No wonder he hardly had employees work at the store." Goldy nods to D knowing how at most only five to ten employees ever worked at the store in any given year.

Slowly the shelf slides to one side revealing an elevator. Stepping in Goldy clicks the lever inside and slowly they drift down on the rusty wires for the elevator.

Once they get to the bottom Goldy and D leave the elevator and walk down an old basement corridor. After five turns Goldy stops at a dead end. D gives his large partner a look then Goldy waves his hand.

Seeing the purple magic emit from his hand a door appears against the wall. Goldy opens and walks in first closing the door behind D.

Inside D finds a workroom mostly cluttered with blueprints, work journals, and parts all over the place.

D eyes the place until his eyes land on the old golden bunny in the corner. Walking over D touches the bunny.

D says, "So this is Bonnie's original. So I can assume Chica and Foxy were created to fit in with both of your redesigns."

Goldy nods to say "And I hated it we were created first. But people blamed us for stuff that was their own fault. D can you bring my brother back?"

D smirks to say "Yes I can but first let me put all these papers into my bag."

Goldy then moves to put all the parts on a dolly to wheel to the elevator. As D dust things out of the way to find more paper. He stumbles onto a small lockbox.

Picking it up Goldy takes notice. He asks, "What is that?"

D shrugs he shoulders to start to lock pick the box. After a few turns the box opens to show that housed inside is a mask. The mask is white with a sinister smile on it. Its purple streaks and blood red circular cheeks makes D curious of it.

Goldy looks at it from a distance while feeling the mask emit something odd.

D flips it over seeing the inner half of it shine like Goldy's magic. Placing the mask over his face D twitches and jerks as several strips of black and white wrap his body.

Goldy tries to help but even his magic is slapped away from the energy the mask is releasing. As the strips keep D in place Goldy notices D isn't struggling. Soon D's laugh comes through from the mask and the strips form to his body.

D's jacket now has several white stripes along its arm and stomach. Its collar is white, his pants legs has white stripes going up the side. There is a white X over D's crotch, and his shoes are pure white with a lone black streak on the sides.

Soon the masks hollow eyes form red dots in the center of them. D's laugh still strong as ever.

Goldy shakily steps forward asking "D are you in there?"

D nods to say, "I feel great Goldy I feel powerful." D with a though starts to hover off the ground by a few inches. He looks at Goldy to say, "I know how this mask was created. It's telling me... You creator put all his evil thoughts into it. He began to age too fast but because he put all his evil thoughts in here.

"It caused him to age slightly faster. Now all his evil thoughts became pure magic. Magic that the mask is happily allowing me to use. Thank you Goldy for bringing me here.

"I never thought that such power was real or existed. Now its mine and I have a feeling my plans to simply stay at this zone might change.

"But for now Goldy your will be rewarded."

Goldy looks at D and notices that the mask made him taller. Almost seven feet tall D is taller then Goldy.

In a flash the mask retracts from D's face showing his eyes were red now. Leaning in D gives Goldy the kiss he's been begging for the last two days.

Goldy tasted it all the power, the evil, and the pure care his partner has for him. Goldy melts in D's hands slumping forward and dropping to his knees.

D looks down to Goldy as the bear tries to pull his cock free from his pants.

But they both turn hearing a loud thud coming from the storage rooms. D says, "Stay in the shadows I'll go first."

Goldy asks, "Can I retract my cock?" D nods and Goldy shelters his limp cock and follows behind his partner.

D walks as if nothing is wrong. But he feels the power flooding his body. The new idea of expanding instead of simply being content with hiding. Smiling widely D hopes whoever is causing the noise is ready to see real power.

**Part's warehouse Dimitri's POV**

Walking into the storage room I look around trying to find out who could be here.

I was about to rail Goldy silly. But testing my new powers is a good second for now.

Looking around I see a few crates smashed open. Around the crate is a good amount of blood and a torn bulletproof vest.

Smiling I know the vest to speck out loud, "Well, well, well King I thought you died in the tunnel. Looks like I get to have fun with you once again then."

Hearing a creak I turn to grab the neck of a fire axe that he's using. Punching him in the jaw King stumbles back into a few crates. Looking him over King looks like shit.

He's got several bruises along his arm, his stomach is bleeding a good amount of blood, and he looks like he's got a fever.

Smirking I say "Did you crawl here or did you just end up here after I tried to kill you?"

King didn't say anything he just pull a pistol and took a few shots at me. Raising my hand the bullets bounce off my body. Chuckling I use my powers and pull the pistol from Kings hand.

King stares at me as the empty pistol floats next to me. Walking closer I say, "I'm not going to kill you King. No I have a special plan for you. And trust me when I say this you will die. And I'm going to piss on your corpse."

Throwing a strong hook I knock him out and turn to see Goldy walking over. Creating bonds with my magic I tie him up.

I look to Goldy and say "Lets start moving all this stuff back to the store. And Goldy I have new plans one that'll put me at the very top of things. The world needs structure and freedom."

Goldy walks over draping his arms over me humming into my ear.

Goldy says "I can't think of anyone better to change things."

I start to laugh like the character from the old Batman comics. I believe he's called the Joker. I just laugh cause it all feels so good. Goldy cups my crotch and licks my neck, as I remain laughing. I'm so going to love the future.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey dudes and lady dudes I've been doing my thing you know. Playing video games and relaxing at home. Finally got a college to accept me well kind of. They put me on a waiting list and said I'd have to wait for an enlisting letter or something. Anyway lets check out what reviews you dudes left me.**

**Mercswar: Thanks dude glad to hear and hope you like this chapter too.**

**Generic. Null: I don't know if your weird out pissed. Or you just want to know where the stories going. Don't worry it'll be explained just give it time.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Freddy's POV**

I couldn't believe it master had powers and he's using them like he had them all his life.

Master easily puts all the spare parts into his workshop or in the basement.

But Goldy has some filthy fool pinned under his foot.

I ask, "Master who's that? Are you going to kill him?" Master smirks to me answering "In a way yes. So everything has been ok right?"

I nod saying "Bonnie and I have collected all the food from the crops. The little slut upstairs has been calm. And no one has been spotted on the cameras."

Master walks to me petting Bonnie's head and mine. Master asks, "Oh did you finish the new sluts clothing yet?"

I nod telling him yes. Master walks to Goldy who removes his foot from the unconscious man.

Master lifts his shirt and starts giving him minor first aid. After a little bit Master says "Take him to the maze and here drop this with him."

Goldy nods and walks off dragging the man by his foot. Master turns to us to say "Well done both of you. I'll be sure to fuck you both extra hard tonight."

Giving us both kisses to the cheeks Master walks to the backyard. Bonnie asks "Master we did all our chores what now?"

Master smiles to us to say, "Do what you want today. I'll be in the backyard seeing the limits to my powers."

Bonnie and I followed with glee wanting a front row seat at Masters newfound power. In no time he's floating and gliding over the backyard at whatever pace or speed he wishes.

He even forces pieces of cement from the ground and throws them with a wave of his hand. Landing Master then starts to morph his clothes. His Jacket turns to a stripped T-shirt, to a sleeveless shirt, and then to a business shirt.

Smirking Master then sprouts several tentacles from his back. He then starts to morph the ends to different shapes, weapons, and even a few toys we like.

I ask "Master can you use those on us tonight?"

Master turns to us waving his hand we are turn around. Then I gasp in pleasure feeling the sharp sting of his tentacle spanking both Bonnie and my ass.

Looking back to him Master once freed he starts to use his powers again. In a blur Master dashes across the yard to leap into the air.

While in the air an odd mask forms over his face. Soon after his arms coated with his purple magic. With a wave of his hand several bolts crack free and destroy a building close by.

Master then starts to laugh as he slowly touches down. Walking over to us Master uses the back of his hands to pet our cheeks.

Master says, "Once all the sluts are awake. I will tell you all the first phase of my plan. Soon this world will be alive with a new rule of law."

Following close behind Master we go back into our home. I can't help but twitch my tail with excitement.

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Dimitri's POV**

Now this is a sight as I was bringing Ellie her dinner I find her doing something wonderful.

I find Ellie gingerly fingering herself while working on her penmanship.

Looking at the chalkboard I nod seeing the great degree of change she has gone through. Ellie with her hand coated in her juices, knees jerking every other second. And smiling wide eyed looks for my approval.

I lean into her face and smile to her. I say "Ellie you've been very busy while I was away. And I like how much effort you put yourself through to show it."

Rubbing her cheek she blushes but her eyes say apart of her still holds her old way of thought. Sighing I say "Ellie tomorrow you and I are going to take a walk. For on sleep and change your clothes."

Ellie nods and sits to eat from the tray I leave with her. But I also leave a movie for her to watch. 'Silence of the Lambs' the best way to learn the inner workings of a cannibals mind.

In the bed room I find both Bonnie and Freddy with their assess over the beds front.

Smiling I unzip my pants and let my limp cock press between their assess. After doing that to them both I slap their assess with my cock. Both Freddy and Bonnie twitch their tails with joy along with happy yelps.

Smiling I summon my tentacles and start to spank them playfully. Oh how I do enjoy seeing the movements of the female form.

In a swift move I morph my tentacle ends into anal beads. Jamming the into my sluts rears I use my extra tentacles for added fun. Spanking them as well as squeezing their breasts.

I sigh, as my body is flooded with the pleasure of my added appendages also being stimulated.

Using my hand I lift them off the bed and climb onto the bed. Lying on my back I have Freddy and Bonnie face each other as my tentacles vigorously swirl and thrust into them.

As well as squeeze and spank them in all the right places. Pressing the two to one another they get to it. Freddy clearly still has some need to be dominate when given the chance.

But Bonnie shows he has the edge in their tongue fight as his tongue starts to vibrate in Freddy's mouth.

As the two moan I sigh enjoying the feeling of extreme euphoria.

In a groan my tentacles flood there assess with sperm. Freddy and Bonnie shudder to lightly to massage their small cocks with their paws.

Freddy asks "Master can we have your cock now please?"

Both of them whimper as I pull my tentacles from them. With my cock standing at attention I nod for them to have their meal. Bonnie comes first and goes right to deep throating me.

Feeling his throat and tongue vibrate along the middle and back of my cock. Humming in satisfaction Bonnie moans and wiggles a little. Looking over I see Freddy thrusting into Bonnie as hard as he can.

I think 'Well I've know they've been fucking one another for a while now. So no big surprise there... but it is funny to see Freddy try so much to get one orgasm.'

As our fun continues Bonnie gets his mouth filled with my sperm. He even uses his hand to catch the excess that fell loose from his mouth.

Freddy releases a groan and pulls away from Bonnie's ass. As he crawls to the side Bonnie finishes drinking his meal.

Freddy glides into place and Bonnie gets behind Freddy. Using his tits Freddy squeezes my length between his soft juice filled pillows.

Floating a cup over as Freddy continues to suck off my head and a portion of my cock. Placing the cup to his nipple I have my tentacle squeeze his breast.

Moaning into my cock Freddy gives me a long lick as he breaths a few loud pants.

Bonnie already well into his turn at having some ass as he fucks Freddy from behind. Seeing Bonnie's breasts bounce freely I once more have my tentacles have fun with them.

Using my tentacles I once more thrust into Bonnie's ass. While I spank him and squeeze his breasts. I even make him lightly suck another one.

I watch it all as my slaves enjoy their sloppy sex fueled fun. While I just relax and enjoy the show.

Smirking I take a few sips from the cups. Humming in satisfaction I say "Freddy you added honey sugar instead or regular sugar. I like it just for that I'm going to rail you really hard tomorrow."

Freddy smiles to me as he keeps sucking me just the way I like it. Humming I unload Freddy's meal right into his mouth. As well as give Bonnie another load into his ass.

Bonnie drops to his hands and crawls to one side of the bed. Fingering his ass Bonnie starts to scrap out the cum into a small dish for him to drink down.

Bonnie has meet his limit and Freddy has yet to meet his limit. Freddy climbs on top of me and glides my cock right into himself.

Feeling Freddy's ass bounce off my thigh and his small cock bounce in sync with his breasts.

Freddy already panting like crazy grabs his cock and squirts into his hand. He knows how I punished him the last time he came on my face.

Squeeze hard Freddy throws back his ass a few more times to unload myself in his hand. Apply enough pressure from his ass for me to ease into my orgasm.

Freddy smiles down to me and comes down and kisses my neck. Soon Bonnie comes over and lightly licks my neck as well. Bonnie asks "Master can we have more cock please?"

I spring my tentacles and spank them both. I say, "Relax both of you. I say when and how long I feel like fucking. And you two are too cock hungry as is. I don't need you both cock hungry twenty for every hour in a day.

"You have chores to do and you will do them. Now get some sleep I have plans tomorrow so you better behave."

They both say yes Master and snuggle against me to sleep.

**Dimitri's Pizza slut store Ellie's POV**

I'm shocked and still shocked at seeing this three large fur covered suites weren't empty in a way. They're alive and they can talk too. Plus they have some pretty sexy bodies.

D says "Ellie meet my family a family that King wanted to kill me and never see again. The bunny is Bonnie, the brown bear is Freddy, and the yellow bear is Goldy.

"Freddy and Bonnie are like you I had to teach them things about how the world turns. And Goldy is my partner he has almost as much power as I do.

"And yes Ellie I have sex with Freddy and Bonnie. They aren't dress like that just for show. And from time to time Goldy also fucks them. But they won't be having sex with you your off limits."

I look to D asking 'Why'? He says "Because your are not like them. They are for my desire and mine along. They aren't allowed to do anything to any humans unless I say they can. And you're human so your are also forbidden from sexually touching them."

I say "But you can still touch me when you teach me right?"

D nods to pass me a jacket and tight running shorts. Slipping them on the bear named Goldy says "D when will you get started on bro?"

D says "Once Ellie and I take care of her final lessons I'll get right on its. Plus then Bonnie and Freddy can pick who comes back next."

Goldy nods and shoos both Freddy and Bonnie away ordering them to do their chores. D places his hand on my shoulder and we walk outside. I read the spray canned sigh on the side of the building. It reads 'Dimitri's Pizza slut store.'

I ask "D do you see me as a slut?"

D answers, "In a way anyone can be a slut. And the people that answer to me are my sluts as I am a slut to them. It's all about how we share. And how I divide the time to spend with them."

I think 'He considers himself a slut because of his sexual needs. But in general he sees everyone as a slut for having any kind of sexual need. I wonder what he's going to teach me today?'

After a half an hour we get to a small park. I say, "It's been a while since I've seen a park."

D turns to me and in one swift move grabs my crotch. Pressing his thumb to my clitoris I shake placing both my hands on his arm to keep balanced.

D says, "Why act so surprised? You knew this was coming too. Or must I remind you that this is to help your further learn. And I do remember you saying you'll follow my instructions.

"Or do you need a small refresher to help. Ok take off your clothes."

My sane side screams in my head as I start to untie my shoes.

She scream thinks at me 'No not again! We finally got out of that attic and he's already dominating us again.' I think back to her 'But he's right...We have not other choice but to listen his lessons.'

I then slip out of my jacket and shirt letting my breast feel the cool air nip at them. D just stares once more showing me his emotionless face.

I think to my sane side 'And if we do what he says... Maybe he'll be nice to us again. His training is helping us. And I really want to change and be my best.'

My sane side says 'Still I hate him when he's makes us do this. He always becomes blank and neutralizes us.'

Fully naked I cross my arm over my chest and cover my crotch with my hand.

D says, "Good and you didn't cry the whole time. It even took you less time to listen and undress."

My sane said says 'We just can't say no to him no matter how humiliating his lessons are.'

I think back 'But its so we can be a better woman!' I shiver feeling the air once more nip my bare skin.

D says "Aaaah...Great now we can continue your lessons. But before that be a dear and put your clothes on the bench ok."

My sane said says 'Ugh! I can't believe he did this to us again! What's wrong with us? Why can't we stand up to him? Come on Ellie stop folding your clothes. We have gotta put a stop to this fucked up lessons!'

D says "Ellie come now hurry up. Don't stall we have much to do."

My sane side sucked her teeth to scream out loud "NGAAAAH! I've can't stand this anymore! I'm putting an end to this right now!"

As I watch my sane side take control she turns our body to find D wearing an odd mask. The purple streaks down his eyes and the blood red cheek circles. She says, "Wha- What is that?"

She asks walking back against a pole to say, "Why do you have that scary thing?"

D answers "Mmmm?" He then takes two steps to us.

My sane side shakes to say, "Get that thing away from me!"

D says "Oh this Goldy and I found it when we went to look for parts to fix up the rest of the gang. There I found this mask well it and I became one. It has opened me fully to my new goal.

"But why don't you like it Ellie this is how I really feel and look?"

My sane said tries to back away but D grabs our wrists and holds us close. Then he swiftly with little effort starts to massage and fondle our breasts.

My sane side cringes at his touch I can feel her fear. But why this is D no matter what he looks like it's still him.

D says, "You're not fooling anyone. We all know you're not the real Ellie she's not afraid of me. Stop pretending and holding her back she tougher and more of a women that an imposter like you."

My sane side grows more afraid. But she screams in our head as D forces our lips to his masks lips.

My sane side hits D's arms trying to fight him off. But D holds his grip. D says "Say it just say it Ellie I know you're in their break free and say it."

I feel D still massaging my breasts while my sane side losses control of her emotions.

I push forward to scream "I admit it I'm not afraid of you D! I'm afraid that you'll toss me aside and forget me!"

Slowly the mask slides from his face showing D's face once more. His red eyes shining in the afternoon light. D gives a like chuckle to say, "See it wasn't so hard right? It's all right now Ellie you have control now. That side of you that was holding you back is finally gone.

"You can relax now Ellie and let everything out."

D pulls me into his arms and all I feel is warmth. D lightly massages my breast to ask "Doesn't it feel wonderful Ellie. Now your mind is truly free and weightless of burdens. Follow your heart Ellie.

"Don't let your ego weaken from being your true self."

I feel it my other side is gone I can't believe it. D says, "Don't repress yourself Ellie be who you really are."

Leaning into his arms I think 'I feel drawn to it...It's so soft...'

Right now I'm cupping D's cock and my hand. D hums and I look up into his eyes they tell me I'm safer with him. Nothing is troubling my mind but he's completed me. And I like it.

Leaning back into his arms I rest my head to D's chest. Humming he massages but my breast and my ass. I blush and smile when D says, "That's my girl."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dudes I'm back and yeah I got more updates for you all. So hey did you guys hear Star Wars episode seven dropped last night in the movies. I'm going to wait until next week Monday. And everyone I've talked to has said it's going to be awesome. Can't wait this'll be my first time seeing a Star Wars movie in the theater. But hey lets get things going!**

**Mercswar: No problem dude and yes you'll get some real soon. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**EPIC DANCEPARTY133: I'm glad I'm doing my job dude and hope you get excited from this too.**

**Generic. Null: No offence dude but hey I'm trying so yeah. And I hope you like this next weird chapter too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's Zone third person's POV**

D is sitting relaxing or napping on the park bench. While Ellie is sitting on the soft grass. She knows winter is approaching so she wants to take in as much green looking stuff as she can.

After a few minutes of sitting completely naked D yawns from the bench.

D says "Aoo damn that was a good nap." Ellie looks over to D and smiles saying, "I'm happy you had a good nap."

D walks over to Ellie sitting behind her he wraps his arms around her. To once again fondle her breasts.

D says "And I'm happy to see that you didn't run off while I was asleep. Who's my cute and responsible woman? Yes you are..."

D wraps his arm around Ellie's waist to kiss her cheek. Ellie blushes to lean back into D's embrace.

D says "I hope your ready Ellie cause now we're about to begin your final lessons. Don't worry there are only four left but they'll help promise."

Ellie smiles weakly but says "I... can't wait." D smiles to start pinching Ellie's nipples.

D says, "That's the spirit! Now lets get up and get you moving!" Ellie shudders as they both stand up.

D walks Ellie alongside as the two get to the thick of the trees in the park.

D says, "I glad that now your more focused. But your still lacking in concentration so today we're going to work on your sight. You need to rely less on seeing things and more on your other senses.

"This will not only help you grow in listening. It'll improve your other senses as well. Basically for this lesson I'll blindfold your and you must find your way to me in the park."

Ellie turns with shock asking "Wh-what you're not serious right?"

D snaps his hand and a blindfold wraps around her eyes. D says "Oh I am serious. Following your senses until you find a small stream deeper in the park. And remember no taking off the blindfold for anything."

Ellie extend her hands trying to feel around. Ellie say, "It pretty cool out here and in the shade it'll be cooler. Can... Can at least put on my clothes?"

D rubs Ellie's shoulders to say, "Oh of course you can here you go." He then straps something soft to her neck. Feeling it Ellie know it's a collar of some kind.

Ellie say "But... but this is just a collar?" D says "But it looks so nice on you. Plus this is all you need, remember anyone can walk around naked. The real task is feeling and remembering each step.

"Besides your clothes will just distract you. Now off you go." D slaps Ellie's ass causing her to wander forward.

Ellie says, "I'm freezing my ass off and my nipples are as hard as rocks."

D chuckles to say "Don't think about that just focus on your goal!"

As Ellie walks she keeps her hands moving making sure she doesn't hit anything. A small part of her wonders why she keeps going? Plus why she had to take off her shoes? The rocking and branches are killing her feet.

Ellie thinks 'Just glad no one cane see me like this.' Ellie stops hearing a giggle turning all around Ellie asks who it is.

But to no answer the giggles just keep going. As Ellie tries to walk away she meets a tree head on.

Ellie opens her eyes slowly asking what happened. But to her surprise she sees a younger image of herself standing above her.

Younger Ellie says, "Get up already idiot when did we get this lazy. If you really wanna do this then you should try harder."

Ellie eyes over her younger self as she spoke again. Younger Ellie says, "Why won't you wise up? You confessed to yourself that you care and love D. You knew that every lesson he gives has a twist that helps you."

Ellie stutters back a few buts only for her younger self to brush it off.

Younger Ellie to say "But nothing! You came here to learn from D right?"

Ellie nods saying "I do... I really do want to learn. Even if it means having to go through stuff likes this."

Younger Ellie slaps Ellie's shoulder encouraging her to say more. Ellie adds "And I do kind of like his teaching methods." Ellie rubs the back of her neck as Younger Ellie smiles.

Ellie adds, "I guess I shoulder get back and show D that we can be a better woman?"

Younger Ellie says, "Well go get him then you air head." Ellie stirs from her dream state and staggers to her feet. Her head in pain from the hit.

As Ellie wobbles to her feet she paces forward. But still unbalanced from the hit a tree root sends her back to the ground.

Feeling around Ellie shakes as the breeze touches her body. But something odd happens through her prawn state she almost sees the trees outline. Not with her eyes but almost with her mind.

Younger Ellie's voice comes through saying 'Stop being so easy to push down and stand up already. Remember D's lesson focus and you'll see just as good with your eyes.'

Taking a breath Ellie sits on the tree root listing to everything around her. Slowly the falling leaves, the rusting and drifting of the grass and bushes, even the tweets of the birds draws out the park.

Ellie says "I see something... yes I can see the way!" Younger Ellie says 'Then what are you waiting for move your slow ass!'

Over at the stream D stands at the edge watching as the leaves drift along down. D says "It maybe time soon for me to look for her. It'd be a good lesson if she got lost.

"I'll be sure to be a little more lazed if needed." But soon D hears approaching steps.

Turning he sees Ellie walking to him and smile of her face. D chuckles to ask, "Why you take your time?"

Ellie admits, "I got lost on the way."

D slips off the blindfold to see Ellie's eyes filled with submission and pleasing hope.

Ellie places her hands to D's chest adding "But then I remember your words for this lesson."

D smirks wrapping one arm around Ellie's shoulder to use his other hand to finger her. D says "Come her my sweet... ssssh don't fidget you know you want this."

Ellie looks into D's eyes screaming that she did want this. D lightly kisses Ellie's lips to pick her off the ground. D then floats the two of them back to the Slut store for the evening.

**Dimitri's Zone Goldy's POV**

I can't help but laugh as I watch the video monitors. D is currently on his second lesson with the little slut Ellie.

She's all his now her smiles is warped and her eyes are filled with submission.

Watching her endure the pain is something too. I turn up the audio to hear D says "Remember Ellie this is to help you in a fight both physically and mentally. Don't stagger when someone hits you first."

D throws round dodge balls at her exposed stomach. While she keeps her hands behind her head.

After only five hits Ellie topples and throws up to her side.

D says "Maybe we'll try for endurance later. Moving on let's set up for balance."

D floats over several candles and has Ellie do a push up. Only to hold it and light and place the candles under her.

D says, "For balance your mind must be silent and calm Ellie." Ellie says "UUURGh I can't hold myself up for too long."

D sighs to float above her ass. Spreading her ass D pushes his fingers right into her asshole and pussy.

Ellie screams and her arms shake violently but D stops it all with a slap to her ass.

D says, "Ellie you're losing your balance. Be the great women I know you are. Relax and open yourself to my touch."

Seeing her follow D's words her face goes from twitching with pain to mellow fast. I see D ease his fingers into her all the way to his knuckles.

D says " That's it Ellie just relax and let me in. Do you feel it Ellie that empowerment is all you."

D moves on to his next lesson saying it's for resistance. D says, "Sometimes things or jerkoffs will anger you. But you must learn to turn the other cheek so to speck. You must resist the urge of helping, want, envy, and be jealousy."

Seeing D eat out the teen with his morphed tongue is hot. I've been using the new silicon cock sleeves D has us wear during sex.

D made them so we don't mess up his face and chest during sex. He made them two ways. One is for jerking off the other is for us to slide onto our cocks when he fucks us facing him.

Seeing D loudly slurp away at the girl's pussy and ass as she's bent over is nice.

Right now she copies a sentence of words several times into a journal D gave her. From how she shaking she's probably ready to pop. And damn is it a loud pop.

As the day winds down D brings her inside saying she has to clean up for bed. Yesterday D expanded his room to have more beds added. It now even connects to other rooms.

I get up out the basement satisfied clearly with my cum oil oozing from the cock sleeve.

As I walk D words from yesterday still ring clear. He's planning something big now. And he's going for a bigger role then just keeping quit in his own little zone.

As I walk past the bathroom I hear a loud moan.

Leaning closer I hear D says "Ellie you filthy lets clean you up and get you set for bed." Hearing a watery slap I know D's spanking her in the slower.

D goes on saying, "A great woman cannot allow her body to be this way."

After a few screams of pleasure the girls moans with passion.

Smirking I hear D say "That's my girl don't you feel so clean now?" Ellie responds with a happy yes to him and a soft moan.

I smile and walk off to the bedroom. I'm going to get balls deep in Bonnie's ass tonight.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everyone the main reasons I've been so relaxed in my updates is two reasons. One I had to move to be able to save a little over two hours of my trips to my new college. And Two I've been trying to workout a payment play with them. An yeah it wasn't good after my mother started to scream they were trying to take her money. So it was fun now lets see what you all left for me in the reviews page.**

**EPIC DANCEPARTY133: I don't think I'm that good. My style of writing is because of my friends Jester Smiles I'm pretty much coping their style. They got a lot more work in then me. And its cause of them I write fanfiction.**

**Mercswar: Oh yes this chapter is steamy you'll like it.**

**MoonlightLegends: Is that a good why, a curious why, or a disgusted why?**

**Generic. Null: Ok dude I know my grammar sucks please can we just talk about the story. I'm already going to have college teachers tell me that too. Please lets talk about story please dude.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's slut store Dimitri's POV**

As I walked around the store it's already been a solid week since Ellie started to walk freely around the place.

I smile seeing her, Freddy, and Bonnie talk as they do their chores.

I smirk at the outfit Bonnie and Freddy put together for her. She wearing a completely see through strap and armless top.

The top gives off a slight red tone. The really short plaid red skirt doesn't hide any of her ass.

Nor can it hide her crotch and tight pink bikini string panties. Complementing her red outfit is her red leggings and red Chelsea boots.

I walk off to workroom opening and close the door behind me. Inside I find Goldy and his brother Springtrap.

Springtrap is just as old as Goldy but was put aside by their creator. The man was a fool if you ask me.

I think 'If he had given into his power Goldy and the others would be running things. Animatronics would be carrying people away to be whatever they were told to be.

'So it was kind of good he was a fool. No this power is mine and I'm going to use it to create a wonderful place.'

Smiling I softly caress Goldy's ass. The other sluts aren't like him. We truly are partners loving partners.

Goldy moans softly to say, "Hey papa bear I've missed you too." I kiss his cheek and start to work.

It'll take me sometime to get everything working. So I told the other sluts that I'd be in here at least three days.

Four hours into my work I didn't have to move from the table. With my mental powers I can either lift or move things I need with a wave of the hand.

And my tendrils are taking care of the computer programming. But as I work most would wonder where Goldy went off to.

Well if you bent down under the table you'd find him blowing me.

That's right after our trip to find his brother and the parts. Goldy and I haven't had time as a couple.

But now we do so he's taking full advantage. As I cut and fix joints and wires Goldy sucks and slurps my shaft and balls.

Goldy pulls away from my cock with a long slurp to say "Papa give mama bear some love. We're a couple right so why aren't you loving me?"

Reaching down I rub his cheek to say, "Cause you wanted me to help our family. Give me an hour more to finish up."

Goldy crawls from under the table to ask "An hour that's all? You told the sluts you'd be in her for three days?"

I nod saying "And two of them are for me and you. I made a hidden door behind that shelf that'll take us back to your creator's hidden workspace. There I set up a bed and a mini frig.

"So go through it and get setup with whatever you want to wear or what not. And I'll come and be your papa bear when I'm done."

Goldy became giddy jumping like a child for a few seconds. He then kisses my cheek saying thanks.

Turing the shelf's second holding arm the shelf slide to the side. Goldy walks through the black door sized hole and was gone.

Sighing I was upset I was left blue balls and my cock is dribbling pre cum.

Setting up the final parts I cast Springtrap's cock. Making it just as big as Goldy's cock I cast a simple spell to make it harden right.

With the silicon harden and set I pop it free of the cast. Using the small tubes I set inside I fashion them to his crotch's pump system.

Doing a systems check and a visual test everything was green across the scans.

With that done I go through the door and find Goldy spread across the bed. Smiling at me Goldy was stroking himself as he waited.

See me my mama bear growls seductively to me.

Goldy crawls to the beds end to look up at me. His eyes filled with love and admiration. Rubbings his cheek I go in and capture his lips.

Peeling off my clothes I push him onto his stomach. Holding him down Goldy grinds his ass against my cock.

I say "You've been bad mama bear. Leaving me all hard and dripping after that blowjob. I should just shove a dildo up your ass and leave it there."

Goldy whimpers as I pull away to sit at the beds head beard.

Not wasting a second he crawls over and starts to suck me off. I rub his head as I relax feeling his lips suck and tug at my flesh.

He's gotten better not like Bonnie however. Slut can take my whole cock down his throat with ease and still blow like a champion for hours with his tongue.

But my sweet mama bear is good with adding the one thing the sluts don't have.

He's good at giving me the honest feeling of love. Sure the sluts played with me and said they loved me. But that was all during sex.

Even Ellie's body is going through the same process. My sweet mama bear has had me deep inside of him several times.

And yeah he's not mindless an addicted to sex. Minus the fact that he really likes to drink my sperm. But other then that he's in complete control of his state of mind. Even as he runs his tongue along the bottom half of my shaft he honestly loves me.

It's not the clingy emotional attachment the others end up with after I've shown them the thoughts of their bodies.

No this is what I long for honest love. I thought Ellie was going to give this to me. But now she likes showing sings of being Freddy and Bonnie. And I still haven't fucked her yet.

Looking down Goldie's already got my balls coated in his spit. He even tries to put both into his mouth.

I smirk as he pops one in to slide it out so the other ball can get a turn.

I rub his head showing him that I like his attempts to woo me. Sliding my hand down to his cheek I gently guide him to my lips.

I honestly still don't like feeling another mans sperm on my body. The idea of giving head to Goldie or any of my male sluts is still a solid no.

But I have grown to accept that my partner needs reassurance that I love him back. So I'll accept feeling his cock press to mine.

Feeling his pawns on my chest he rubs my abs as we kiss once more. Grabbing the back of his head causing my mama bear to sink into our kiss even more.

I can feel his cock twitch even from inside the sleeve. I think 'Oh my sweet mama bear really does care about our time together.'

Sliding our tongue back and forth between one another I pull away from Goldie. He's got a dazed over haze in his eyes. Oh he's going to get it now.

Pushing Goldie onto his back I also left his legs up by the back of his knees. Holding his legs I let my cock lay over his.

Goldie says, "Still bigger then me like always." He adds his own girly giggle but it comes out sounding like a seductive growl. Shifting closer I let our balls touch completely mine pretty much eclipsing his much like my cock currently.

Goldie calmly replaces his hands with mine as he takes hold of holding up his legs.

Not minding one bit I take hold of my cock and lightly slap it down onto his. Goldie whimpers and moans as I keep teasing him.

After a few more playful spanks of my cock to his I slide and take aim. But still wanting to tease my sweet bear I merely poke and press my cock to his rear hole.

Goldie says "D please give me it already... **'Pant'** don't be mean to your mama bear on our special night."

I just can't get enough of hearing my soft furred bear beg for it. Pushing in slowly I feel his ass clutch and tug for more as my cock goes in. His ass isn't even pushing me out.

It's greedily taking me all inside. Once I get to the base I look down to Goldie his eyes half open and almost completely rolled back and blinking rapidly in his head.

Taking his legs back into my control I push them as far up as he can get them. His legs as still bent mind you they aren't pointed up.

Smiling I start to gradually tease Goldie. Gyrating my cock inside of him which causing him to shot off a load right into the sleeve. Seeing his oil based cum slide down his shaft and balls brings another smirk to my face.

No words are needed he's wants this just as much as I do. Smiling I start my tempo and after several minutes of the slow build I raise the speed.

After feeling minutes of fur slapping against my flesh I can tell you its just great. Feeling Goldie's ass suck me back in to try and get more of me. Damn I picked one hell of a partner.

Smiling wider I spring forth one of my tendrils and slide it down Goldie's throat. At first he was rough going.

But I got it to the size and girth he likes. He starts giving me a blow just as lovingly like the others.

Smiling I lean down and whisper "My sweet mama bear I got a new trick I've been keeping a secret from the sluts. I know your going to love it."

Goldie goes wide-eyed as I grunt and start to slam extra hard into him. The soul reason for my extra pushing is because right now I'm sporting double the trouble.

That's right two cocks both fourteen inches in length and a few inches short of being two inches thick. I'm using both to pound my love into my big cuddle bear.

Goldie manages to slide my tendril from his mouth. He does it with ease allowing his tongue to hang loose and it slide out. Coating his cheek in spit as it slides to the side.

Goldy says, "Papa bear pop one of those monsters free **'grunt and moans' **I want to stroke you and get a load on my fur." Giving me a kissy face I just can't say no.

Letting my top cock pop free I start to rub it against Goldy's balls. Goldy reaches down and starts to rub my second cock's head.

Huffing I feel my release cumming quickly. No surprise I knew the risk of having two cocks would cause this. In a series of hard pounds I feel my balls bounce off his ass. Along with feeling a portion of my second shaft rub along Goldy's soft rubber balls.

In one good and deep thrust I release my loads, one for both my cocks.

Feeling my cocks push and throb in relief of my ejaculations. Smiling I huff keeping my eyes closed trying to gather my thoughts. Looking down but still feeling a good deal of the buzzed of cumming.

I see several large streaks and globs of cum going along Goldy's body. As well as the growing pool of cum slipping free from his ass.

I slowly slide my cock free even though Goldy moans in protest at me. Still half erect with both my cocks I sit back at the bed board.

I say, "Release mama I'll give you more in a little while. I know how much you love my cum so drink up. Or relax some more if you want to. But don't worry our break is just getting started."

Goldy lifts his head up while keeping the rest of his body on the bed. He smiles to say, "I can't wait." He then rubs his soiled fur and brings a little cum to his lips.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So have any of you just sat on a bus and looked at people's crotches. I did that two days ago. I started to write down guesses on how many times the person I was looking at has gotten laid. I asked one girl and she laughed when I told her I guessed twenty. I was four people to low on my guess. Anyway lets check out the comments you all left me.**

**EPIC DANCEPARTY133: Not a problem dude and don't worry I know just who the next slut will be.**

**KingRisen23: Thanks dude and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Godzilla King of Monsters: Sorry dude but that's too predictable. I like to stay different plus I support gay rights. So we can always use more gay couplings in stories.**

**Generic. Null: Come on dude don't be mean. Just relax and talk about the story. Don't bring up bad or mean stuff.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's slut store Freddy's POV**

It's been a slow few days. It's been fun too well if Master were here it'd be more fun. Master has been working on a project for Goldy.

And Goldy seems to be helping him. We haven't heard anything yet. So Bonnie and I have been giving Ellie advice for when master fucks her.

Right now we're in the living room, which is pretty much, the main store floor.

Ellie is taking mental notes as I instruct her using Bonnie as a practice partner. Ellie is sporting one of Bonnie clothes designs.

It's really simple a string cut off tank top. And short shorts that really are hugging her ass. The shorts have not leg pieces and are riding up her ass oh so sexily.

Ellie smiles to ask, "Freddy how big is D?" Bonnie answers "We haven't really measured him... we usually just take it Ellie."

Ellie asks "But aren't you curios? I mean back in one of the Zones I visited women chatted up about how big guys measure up. I even wonder some guys with big packages walk straight?"

I say, "Well before master remodeled me I have a nice eleven incher. So if I guess master's well over that."

Ellie smiles leaning forward she rests her head onto her forearms. Ellie says, "I can't wait for my turn to show D what I've got."

I smile and pat her head to say "Don't worry Ellie I'm sure you'll get your chance real soon. Now as I was saying, the best way to give a good blowjob is not only in your tongue movements.

"But also in where your tongue travels. Start with the balls they are almost as sensitive as the shafts head.

"And most of all they have a nice taste to them when they're hairless. You can try a number of ways to have fun and please your partner. Often sucking a whole ball into you mouth and licking it all over is fun.

"But to see a more aggressive rise your partners erection. Lick both side by side and around the base of the shaft.

"Next is the shaft itself. Take long wet licks up the shaft and give wet kisses to the shaft head. While licking as much as you can.

"Then head back down attacking the shaft. Or starting again at a faster rate."

After my demonstration Bonnie cums into my hand. Bonnie says "Damn that was good."

Ellie asks, "I heard women with big boobs use then to help in blowjobs?"

I say, "They help to make a blowjob keep going. But it all depends of what your partner wants Ellie. Sure Master plays with our boobs.

"But its often cause he feels like playing with them that he even bothers."

Ellie says "So as long as you make your partner feel good an ready to fuck they'll fuck you?"

I nod and Bonnie says, "Take Goldy for example. He longs being on top just like Master. But he plays with our asses less. While Master can't help but grab and spank us.

"It's all about what they feel like doing. And you just have to be ready for it when they want it."

Ellie nods thanking us for the tip to then look on stage.

Ellie asks "What about them will they get upgrades and play with D too?"

I smile saying, "Yes they will except the toy or plastic looking ones. Master says he's going to give them smaller bodies and build them up for something later."

Bonnie says, "I never did get what Master meant by build them up."

Ellie says "Maybe he wants to make them child size and make them bigger the more they understand like me."

I say, "That makes sense. Before Master remodeled Bonnie and me the toys were our newer counter parts.

"They were a bunch of smug teenagers. Often older kids liked them because they were just as annoyingly and smug as them.

"I hated working with them they kept flaunting how great they were compared to us. We'll see how great they are later when Master is through with them."

Ellie smiles to say "Yeah D going to change all their minds when he's done with his current project."

**Dimitri's slut store Goldy's POV**

I sigh content with the bliss of lying with my papa bear. He kisses my cheek as we snuggle. I'm on my side as he lies on his back between his legs is his limp cock.

Under his cock is mine utterly submissive and not daring to challenge his.

I smile feeling his hand squeeze my ass making me push a small bubble of cum from inside me.

I nozzle his neck with affection hoping to get another hot and hard fucking.

D says, "Once I remodel the other originals and the toys. I'll set my plan into its first stage. Slowly build up a community that will listen to my every word. Then we'll expand and eclipse all that was once the NA, SA, CA, and Greenland.

"And while the rest of the world tries to pick itself up. We'll tower over them all as a united, peaceful, and pure power in the world."

I smile to say, "I know you will D. And we'll be right here with you all the way."

D rubs my cheek and looks into my eyes. D says, "I know you will because our love is real."

Leaning in I close my eyes and melt feeling his lips. There's no lust behind this kiss no its all love and its all for me.

Pulling away D gets out of bed saying its time to wake up Spring.

Following behind him D snaps his clothes back to his body with a wave of his magic. Stepping through the door once again D stops me to give my ass a big slap.

My legs buckle and what's left of his cum from last night splurts from my ass.

My pumps and systems shake at the slap. But I turn seeing D smile at me allowing me to smile back. I lip him an 'I love you.' And he nods back still smiling to me.

Walking back into D's workshop I smile seeing Springtrap looking newer then ever. Walking over to the rooms left side D punches in some codes and reboots my brother.

After a long pause stood between us and then Spring's internal systems began to hum to life.

Spring twitched and after a long minute he moved his head. Spring asks, "Where am I?"

I come closer to see Spring's surprise. Spring asks "Gold is that you where are we?"

D walks over to say "Relax Springtrap you've been out for a long time. But don't worry Goldy and I are going to fill in the blanks. So try to stay calm and listen. We'll answer your questions when we're done."

**Dimitri's slut store Dimitri's POV**

After an hour of summing up the fall of humanity, the craziness of the Zones, what Freddy did to this zone in the past. And how I am in power right now.

Springtrap says "So the Creator is gone and D's in charge. And you're making the others listen to you and become your slut slaves."

I nod and smirk at how at ease Springtrap is taking this all.

Springtrap asks, "So what kind of partnership do you have with Gold Dimitri?"

I say, "Please call me D Spring. I offer to you the same partnership as I give to Goldy. You can fuck any of the animatronic sluts. But only three times a week and my human sluts are off limits.

"But don't worry later on you'll get to taste a good deal of them trust me. But also Goldy has told me of how you also want the same love as him."

Spring's ears perk up and he gives a blushing look to his brother.

Spring gets a nod from Goldy who then walks over to me. Goldy says "Spring I'm in love with D he's top in our relationship. He wants to offer you the same."

Spring fiddles with his fingers as Goldy lets his hands rest of my chest. While I drape my arm around him.

Spring shyly says "I don't know Goldy he loves you are you sure..." I don't let him finish because using my hand I turn Spring to face me.

Slowly I enter a nice kiss with him. I nip and tongue his mouth with as much affection as I would give Goldy. After a while he starts to sniffle and weep softly.

Goldy helps wipe his eyes and Spring says, "It's all and more Goldy please I love that feeling... **'Sniff'** it feels good."

Petting the rabbit's head Goldy and I begin to talk to him about the rules. And how he should act around the sluts. I can't have my new partner acting like this now can I.

**Dimitri's slut store Ellie's POV**

I'm just as shocked as Freddy and Bonnie. After three days D walks out of his workroom with another Gold colored animatronic. And it's the color swap of Bonnie.

D says "Freddy, Bonnie, Ellie this is Springtrap. He's the second original animatronic made for the store when it was really young.

"Springtrap's copies were used for employees to walk around and give friendly help to the kids that came to play. But a few accidents happened with a few of his copies. They put them all into be scrapped.

"Spring here was put into storage even though he doesn't have the whole let someone wear him thing. But now he's my newest partner like Goldy here.

"The same rules apply to him as they do to Goldy. So Freddy Bonnie I don't need you to scaring him with how cock crazy you are. So when Goldy picks one of you you'll also be fucked by Spring.

"But only until he's use to being awake after so long. And finally yes Freddy and Bonnie you'll get to pick who walks up next. As will you Ellie."

I smile feeling excited to be able to pick which animatronic gets to be remodeled for D next.

D adds "Also Ellie you and I have to visit someone in the maze I used on you before. You'll be excited to hear what he has to say. As well as the truth I'll get him to say."

I'm a little confused but D assures me it'll make sense later. So I nod and he tells Freddy and Bonnie to head to bed while he grabs some things.

I ask "D we're not waiting until morning?"

D answers "No Ellie this will be put to rest tonight. And don't worry everything will come into prospective once he spills his guts. Now go chance into something else and get back her fast."

D kisses my cheek and I give him a blush in return. Skipping to the changing room I start to look over what I can wear for this little trip with D.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hope you had a fun month without me. Cause dudes college is no joke. I'm not in an expensive one but thanks to what I want to do. I have to use a lot of time to plan stuff. So sorry if I miss a month without updating. So dudes lets see what you left me to read.**

**Mercswar: No problem dude hope you have fun with this chapter too.**

**EPIC DANCEPARTY133: Thanks for the support dude and yeah I have to take things slow now. College gets hard after the first year my friends Jester Smile tells me.**

**Anonymous: Dude not cool I did leave disclaimers and warnings. So don't come here with that junk!**

**Kingrisen23: Thanks dude glad to hear your support. Hope your doing well too. And yeah hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Generic. Null: Oh well thanks dude and hope you have fun with this chapter too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's slut store King's POV**

I've been wandering around these same eight blocks with no end. Damn you Dimitri!

I say, "What kind of freak has he become while in here?"

I stop hearing an odd cackle followed by some hair chilling hums. A voice drifts in the air. Voice says "Sorry to keep you waiting King. I had my own business to sort our.

"But now you and I can finish our game." I go wide eye as his voice comes from right behind me.

I swing with the piece of pipe I ripped off from a buildings side. I hit something solid to see my pipes curved end stuck in the side of Dimitri's neck.

Giving the pipe a few yanks in pops free spilling a purple slug like blood from the wound. I smirk seeing him stand their motionless to then start laughing at the sight.

I taunt him saying, "You fucking little washed up forger! If not for me you would still be a nothing on the street. Serves you right punk!"

I continue to laugh but his laugh drowns my laughs out. Seeing his head turn and his slug like blood side back into him is sickening. But worse of all his skin starts to reform his neck.

Without a drop or torn piece left Dimitri looks at me. Dimitri smirks to say, "You really are pathetic King. That girl with you she spoke highly of you but I let her go. She really thought you were a standup guy."

I hold my weapon as he circles around me. I say "Its hard to trust people these days Dimitri. Bandits are too hopped up on human meat or crazed to listen to their own bosses. So I thought to use an old trick from when you still worked for me.

"I killed her guardian old fuck was nosing around too much when we first met. So I laid a trap and he got killed. Girl put all her trust into me and I have a partner that won't question a word I say."

Dimitri says "And you just keep using those two cent words right? You were trying to butter her up until she spreads her legs right?"

I say "I was close too once I killed you she would have taken it either way."

Dimitri stops and looks at me to say, "That's your problem King you got no class in thinking. I think plans through not just a simple step. I think them through with every second.

"And I think its time we move on to the next ten minutes you'll be alive."

With that Dimitri causes a fucking portion of the street to spilt down its middle. Rolling to the sidewalk he raises his hand causing the ground around me to shake.

Giving his hand a pushing motion a hailstorm of trash and sand send me end over end backwards.

Landing hard I hear Dimitri's twisted humming as the storm still goes on around me. Getting up I hold my side as I jog away from him.

Turning I see his outline in the storm his shadow warping as if its not human. I think 'I thought he was a fucking sick piece of shit back when he was younger.'

Running down the a side street the ground shakes and splits again causing more sand and trash to push into the air. Another split sends me off my feet and through a boarded up window.

Groaning I look up to the window to see Dimitri looking through and down at me.

His eyes glowing an evil purple his teeth sharp as fucking rifle bullets.

Pushing myself away from him I go through the back down and race off. His fucking humming is still traveling with the storm.

Circling around two more blocks I duck into a half open door. Pushing a chair in the way I climb the stairs. Spotting one room without boards on it I go in.

Not soon after taking five steps in I feel a sharp sting to my hip them a swift crack to my knee. The metal cling of a bat ringing off in my left ear.

I get a hard kicks to my side followed by a girl screaming at me calling me all kinds of shit.

I finally roll to my side to see Ellie screaming and crying at me. Ellie hits me square with the aluminum bat again. I shout "Stop fucking hitting me you little shit stain!"

Once she stops she kicks me and says "I don't fucking listen to you asshole! I listen to D and he's more of a man then a piece of crap like you."

Dimitri's odd laugh fills the room and the door swings open. His body covered by the hallways shadow while his eye color pierces the dark of the room. I feel a chill as he glides across the floor. His legs not moving at all.

Dimitri says "You heard it from her yourself King. And Ellie I do love what you chose to wear for our little trip this evening."

I turn my eyes a little more adjusted to the room's light to see what Ellie is wearing.

She has on a short sleeve shirt with a pretty wide neck hole. It's slid down her shoulders to show off a good amount of her breasts and her shoulders. The shirt stops at just a little to the middle of her breasts.

She also has on a guarder belt and some matching black leggings. And finally she has matching clogs.

And her red tanga panties seem to be clinging to her pussy pretty well.

Ellie shouts "Stop staring asshole this ain't for you!" Another swing of her bat hits my jaw causing me to spit some blood.

Dimitri causally comes closer until he's standing right over me. With his foot he rolls me onto my back.

Dimitri says "I told you and you just wouldn't let it go. I warned you by the end of this all one of us would walk tall. While to other craps in a hole. Well King guess you get the hole... Ellie my sweet little fire this satisfaction is all yours."

Ellie walks over and stands over me. Ellie says, "Fuck you!" Winding back to swing down onto me. I feel the crush of each swing and I can't tell between the pain if it's getting worse. Or just getting deluded by more pain.

As my sight weaves I see Dimitri smiling to one side of Ellie as she strikes my head again. I say with a spout of blood "fuck... you... dim...tr..."

**Dimitri's slut store Dimitri's POV**

Seeing Ellie's swings turn King's head into a cracked egg isn't just nice. It's a big turn on. I know he's dead but I let Ellie get a few more swings in.

Stepping behind her I catch the bat and whisper into Ellie's ear. I say "Its ok Ellie he's dead and now you're safe with me."

Ellie releases the bat and shoves her head into my chest. I stroke her hair and press a few kisses to her forehead. As her tears rolled down her face I let her cry some more.

Picked her off her feet I carried her out the building and started to make our way back home. As we start to pass through the park to crossover to the last few blocks Ellie asks if we can stay and relax on a bench.

I sigh knowing she still wants to adjust herself before seeing the others.

Sitting down on a bench I let Ellie cling to my shirt. But I rest my arms on the benches back piece.

Ellie stops her tears and starts to wipe her face. I touch her cheek and lift her eyes to meet mine. Giving her a soft smile she does so back.

Ellie asks "D came we make this moment even better?"

I nod and Ellie doesn't even hesitate. She lifts herself off me and squats down in between my legs. Using her fingers Ellie pulls down my zipper and reaches for my waistband.

Her eyes fixed on my sheath as my cock slides free. Ellie gives off a soft held breath and uses her fingers to rub along one of my cock's veins.

Ellie begins with no worry at all. She starts to rub my shaft while licking my shafts sheath. Smiling at her work my cock extends fully from its cover.

To then slowly raise and present itself outward. Ellie gasps and marvels at my length to ask "D can I call you Daddy?"

I get a surprise of a lifetime and I simply say, "Yes baby girl you can."

Ellie smiles and attacks my cock again. Using her hands she massages either side of my shaft. While her mouth generously licks and sucks my balls. I let my head ease back a little but keep watching the show.

Ellie continues to suck and slurp at my balls. To then move up tongue along my shaft and up to my cocks head.

Ellie says, "Daddy you taste good." Ellie moans as she once more takes my cock into her mouth. But she reaches her limit and gages at a third of my length.

But she pulls away to get her breath and tries to get more of me down her throat.

I think 'I forgot what a virgin throat feels like. But most of all I forgot what it feels like to have something warm wrapped around your cock.'

I smile as Ellie reaches her same limit even after seven tries.

Sighing I motion Ellie to stop and I bring her back into my lap. With her back to my chest Ellie kisses me over her shoulder.

Ellie says, "Daddy I love you." It's not like Goldy's love no... It's clingy love mostly love filled with the need to please.

But its still ok for what she wants. I hold Ellie with my arms across her stomach, as she gets ready. Placing her knees to the sides of me she lifts herself up and positions my cock.

Ellie brushes her panties to one side and then descends her wet pussy down onto my cock.

Inches of her wet fuck cannel make room as my cock comes into her. Ellie shakes complements me on my size as she tries to masks the pain. After close to twenty minutes she finally nears my base.

I have to give Goldy a long kiss for the spell that allows me to fuck someone. Even though their hole wouldn't have been able to fit all of me.

Ellie still shaking as if she's freezing to death to then groans at the pain. Sliding a little of myself out I them push back into her gentle.

Ellie whimpers the pains still pretty much racing through her mind. But I know she won't let me stop. She a determined as she ever is to make the night be not only about her revenge.

So I do just that. Taking long or short portions of my cock out from her pussy to then slowly slide myself back in.

Ellie groans for nearly an hour before I get a good sign. She sighs to reach over her shoulder and stroke my face. Ellie says "Daddy more please **'pain filled moan'**."

Leaning back Ellie tries to moan in pleasure even though she still feeling some pain. But I have to give it to her she doesn't know when to quit. So I rest my head to her shoulder and keeping going at my random pace.

Another hour goes by and Ellie gasps into a scream coating my cock in a good deal of her juices.

Ellie asks "Daddy can we lay on the grass?" I nod and carry her off the bench. Letting Ellie lie on her stomach for a few minutes. She looks over her shoulder and nods to me.

Smiling I begin once more into the steady pace as before. But Ellie whimpers for me to got a little faster.

Rubbing her back I let my hands drift to her tight little apple shaped ass. She's really filled out a little thanks to the diet and workouts I put her through.

As I feel up and grope her ass Ellie moans in bliss thanking me for caring and loving her.

I smile and keep at my pace and after a short twenty or more minutes. Ellie clinches hard and I mean hard enough so that I get over the edge.

Groaning I give her two hard thrusts followed by several pumps of cum. Ellie screams from her orgasms as well as my hard thrusts. But soon she sighs and blows me a kiss over her shoulder.

Smiling I roll her onto her back and start to give her the same pace. With no time to recover Ellie moans as if she masturbating on her own.

Smirking I hold her ankles in the air and give her a slightly faster speed. In no time Ellie whimpers for me to go a little faster.

Giving her what she wants Ellie moans in bliss. Ellie says, "Daddy from behind it feels better."

Flipping Ellie back onto all fours she has her face in her arms. While she let's me give her it at a faster speed then before.

Thrust after thrust Ellie's body starts to give and it shows. She raises her head and groans in pleasure. Her ass jiggling in my hands as I give it to her.

I smirk as Ellie lets her screams grow and her body feel nothing but pleasure. Giving her five hard thrusts I cum. And Ellie's not ready for the hard stuff still cums too.

Ellie still twitching and jerking from her sudden orgasm groans as I slowly pull out.

Still hard and with my cock coated in sperm and her juices Ellie pushes up. She crawls around to look at my cock. Then peak down between her legs and cum clings to her thigh, panties, and the grass below her.

Ellie asks "Daddy can I ride on top?" I nod lie back on the grass. Ellie wastes no time climbing onto me and positioning once more.

She grunts as my length slides back into her. But no more then a minute later she's bouncing off my cock.

Ellie groans as I feel her ass clinch and bounce off my thigh each time she drops down. She doesn't want to stop and places her hands onto my chest to keep herself upright.

After some time I turn to see the sun coming up. We've been out the whole night.

I say "Ellie its day time let's get back home." Ellie asks "Please daddy just a little more?"

I pet her cheek and kiss her as I stand up. Ellie wraps her legs and arms around me. An rests her head onto my shoulder. I kiss her neck and begin to walk.

Ellie says "Daddy don't get soft while we walk ok." I give her a few thrusts here and there as we make our way back to the store. I even rub her ass as we go.

**Dimitri's slut store Bonnie's POV**

I can't believe it. But damn it's still hot as fuck to see. Right now I'm looking at Ellie getting fucked by master.

Ellie is on one of the table master holding her ankles as she lies on her stomach.

Ellie sighs and groans in bliss as master gives it to her. He's not going as hard as he would when he fucks us. But its ok she still new at fucking.

Master then flips Ellie onto her back. As he does master says "Morning everyone did we wake you?"

Goldy says, "No Spring and I were already awake. But this is a surprise Ellie how are you today?"

Ellie moans to say, "I feel great I love daddy. And I love my new family!"

I smile almost feeling a tear come to my eye. She called us family. Master holds Ellie's leg spread out by her ankles. In a jerk master pops his cock free and streaks Ellie's face with a few ropes of cum.

But as he thrusts Ellie starts to rub her clit asking master to go, as he wanted. And in a flash master gives it to Ellie hard and deep.

Ellie's back lifts off the table and moans into an orgasm. But masters not stopping not even our orgasms can stop him when he really goes at it.

After a while master pulls Ellie onto his recliner and holds her against his chest.

As the two fuck again master adds pressure to Ellie's throat. Ellie gives a raspy gasp as she and master cum together.

Seeing Ellie's ass bounce and twitch a little on master's balls before her eyes close is nice. Master says "Freddy comes her and take Ellie to bed. But don't clean her up just clean up the drops that fall."

Freddy wastes no time and takes Ellie off to her bed. The rest of us walk off as master sits back in his chair. Master says, "Life just gets more and more fun."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yeah dudes and duddetes glad to see your back. My time in college is becoming more taxing. I passed my college midterms with eighties and over seventy percentages. So yeah that means I've pretty much close to passed my first semester. But anyway lets see what you all left in the comments.**

**I SHIP IT X2: Thanks but does doing schoolwork count as a break. Well dude thanks anyway for the support.**

**Kingrisen23: Thanks dude and good luck with you tournament I know it'll be good. And hope you like this chapter too.**

**Hayden 269: Wow thanks dude glad my fics one of your favorites. Hope you like what happens next too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's slut store Springtrap's POV**

It's been a month now since D rebuild and wake me up. His powers still surprises me and how easy he's become adapt in using them.

It took me a while to get use to seeing him use his power. That as well as getting use to fucking the sluts.

But while Freddy was titfucking me and getting railed by Goldy from behind. It didn't really get into it.

Yes I finished but I sat the rest of it out

Yesterday I told D that I'd prefer to my sex life with him. And not the sex life he has with his sluts.

D agreed but he told me that I had to become intimidating to others. So they won't question my sexuality and suspect I was in a more serious relationship with him.

Using my own powers I morphed my form giving myself sharp fangs, sharpened claws and feet, as well as an orange glow from my eyes and mouth. I even created a large snarling mouth where my stomach would be.

When the sluts saw my new form they screamed and hid behind D.

D laughed and complemented my form. Telling me that I looked good in the new form.

It made me feel really warm inside at hearing his complement. I also had to resist the urge to kiss him. Now waking up I look around the main bedroom to find Goldy and D's beds empty.

We all sleep in D's bed but we have the other two beds to one side of the room so the sluts won't get suspicious.

D's not ashamed of us he just doesn't want to sluts to know their masters partners are push overs. And we are when it comes to our personalities. We can fight its just we'd rely on our powers more then anything else.

Sliding from under the sheets I head to the kitchen. In the kitchen I find Bonnie slurping the remaining oil cum from his bowl on the floor.

Ellie and Freddy are already cleaning the dishes. Freddy says "Morning Spring do you want warm or cold oil for breakfast?"

I say, "I'll take a can of cold oil. Hey where's D?"

Ellie says "Daddy's looking over the weapons in the basement. He says a few traps went off last night and he saw scavengers on the cameras. He's planning to go scout them out. And if they're good he'll set them up in a section of his zone."

I thank her and walk off to find Goldy and D. Drinking the can of oil I find Goldy doing something on the stage.

I say "Morning Goldy what are you doing?" Goldy not looking up begins to screw a plate into the stages floor.

Goldy answers, "D and I agree that the sluts need more things to do. So we're installing dance poles onto the stage."

I say "So what's D's plan with these scavengers I heard from the sluts?"

Goldy smirks to say, "Well D wants to test some new tricks and stuff he came up with. He says thanks to his powers his chemical drugs could be very helpful to his plans.

Also he wants to have a group of people completely loyal to him. Test out the limits of what people will accept. And if some accept more them others. He'll know how to deal with the ones he doesn't care for."

I say, "So he's just going to kill them if they don't comply?"

I hear a light chuckle to turn and find D with a bag over his shoulder. D says, "That would be such a waste Spring. No I want to run tests on those who would oppose.

I want to see if there are methods to turn them easier to my ideals. Or if they can be useful for other means. But you are right. If too useless they will be put down. Gently I assure you of that."

I nod to see the sluts laughing and giggling over the conversation they're having.

D and I look over the slut's outfits. Like always Bonnie and Freddy let their limp and small dicks hang loose from the crotches of their outfits.

Bonnie is in a one-piece leotard with holes for his breast, asshole, and dick. Freddy is wearing a tight and revealing maids outfit. His tits also hanging loose from the chest piece.

Ellie is wearing a skimpy cowgirl outfit. A tied leather cow patterned top with not bra under and crotchless chaps.

The chaps showing off her purple thong and purple leather boots. Her white cowgirl hat hanging by the string on her neck.

Ellie giggles and jumps up and down with excitement. Ellie says, "I can't wait until we can start practicing pole dancing."

Freddy puckers his lips to ask, "D when can we pick who you rebuild next? It's already been a month since you woke up Spring."

D walks up to and gropes Freddy's breast. Freddy whimpers and moans as D thumbs his nipple.

D says, "Relax all of you. I'll pump you all with big loads of cum so you can pick who becomes my next slut. But first I need to check out those scavengers."

D gives the sluts each a quick kiss to the lips and slings his shotgun over his arms.

With D gone I help Goldy set the poles. Goldy says, "Alright sluts the poles are ready. Have a much fun as you want but remember to be sexy as possible. D will expect you to be up to his standards."

I say "I'll be on the roof if you need me Goldy."

Goldy says "Ok Spring and remember if you need to rub one out don't worry about how long you take." I sigh at his comment and don't respond.

I've been sitting on the roof for a while now. Ever since I created my new form D hasn't gotten a solid chance to fuck Goldy or me.

But he does give me and Goldy sweet and tender kisses at night. He even gives us nice wet dreams. Often we walk up to find cum leaking from our silicon cock sleeves.

I think I'm starting to wonder if D gets more sluts will he still rail Goldy and me. Just Monday D surprised everyone. He morphed his dick so he could have two shafts.

After D double fucked Freddy and Bonnie as a start. Ellie tried to take him in both her ass and her pussy.

But after one loud scream Ellie passed out from the pleasure on five minutes into her fuck.

D was clearly irritated at Ellie passing out from only minutes. D then took his irritation out on Freddy. Bonnie and Ellie were unable to stay awake.

Freddy did and had to ride D's shafts for two hours before he finishes. Freddy was covered in sperm for a whole day. Bonnie and Ellie were really jealous and sad that they didn't perform right.

They spent a whole night deep throating D in the main room as an apology.

But I still worry that if D has more sluts how can Goldy and me feel his love for us?

**D's POV**

I hate the smell these scavengers of giving off. Nothing but a bunch of stringed out junks. They seem simple minded expect for three of them.

After watching them for a few hours I walk into their camp.

A guy shouts "Hey keep your hand off that trigger pal!" I smirk to say "And if you know better you'd be sure not to shoot me for no reason. I live in the zone you tried to raid last night.

I don't take kindly to people muscling in on my home. So care to explain why your here? Apart of me knows the answer but I would rather someone explain it."

A guy mildly large muscles walks over with four women. The guy says, "So you live in that zone? Pretty tough traps you made friend hurt three of my guys and killed four others."

I say, "Well should have read the sign that hangs by all entrance. So what's your story?"

Guy says, "Names Joe and this is my crew. And yes we are scavengers but we only wanted a few supplies to help our more strung out members."

I look over their faces to say, "From then sunken eyes and looks I say your crew fancies the taste of Clicker pipes. You know that stuff can kill by eating away at someone's brain stem right."

Joe says "Yes I know it just keeps them calm. Plus it's better then them trying to stab us at night. Look do you have any meds so we can use to create some? We'll gladly trade and be on our way."

I rub my chin to think 'If I test my newer drugs on them. I'll see the affect it'll have on humans that have high amounts of addictions.'

I smirk to say "How about I invite you all in? I know a place in my zone that you can stay at. And my family will know you're not out here trying to find ways to get past more of my traps."

A woman next to Joe says, "Why invite us in? You clearly don't seem like the type that likes junkies. What's your deal?"

I say, "My deal is that I know what junkies live with... I once ran with a raiding gang. I took care of our junked out crewmembers and it was a pain.

But I have a drug that'll not only fix your friends but it can prove to make you well even better. In a way more evolved then you are right now."

A junkie woman asks, "Why would you have a drug like that?"

I answer "Cause I may seem like a cold and heartless son of a bitch. But I do hate seeing people struggle and wander without a purpose. Only to find solitude in a pipe or whoring themselves out.

My drug can not only help people but also effectively make you immune to certain levels of pain. As well as evolve your physical appearance."

A woman says, "You sound like a crazy guy who just wants to fuck with us. Joe lets just kill this guy or leave."

I say, "It's your choice really. I just hoped that I could help start a community with you all as the first volunteers. But it's your choice and I except it."

As I turn to leave a guy next to Joe says "Wait your drug you've tested it right? How does it evolve people?"

I smirked to turn and say "Like this." I unleash my tentacles allowing them to wave and move around me.

I see their shocked face and say, "My drug not only can cure you of you addiction. It can give you power and safety. Image a raider or fiend running from one of you on sight. Instead of the other way around.

"You can help me begin to take back our country and help establish order where other have failed. I won't lie my life wasn't always of such excited ideas. I've done things now looking back I could have handled better.

But from those experiences I can relate a little to all of you. All you want is a place to call home. And believe me I want that too. A safe place for my family and everyone to live."

I stop and look over their faces to then pull a radio from my pack. It's a simple one-channel radio.

I use my tentacle to hand it to Joe. I say, "If you want this chance please call me within two days. I'll need to talk this all over with my family.

But if you don't and still wish to have the chemicals. I'll give them to you for free. Have a pleasant evening everyone."

As I walk away from their eyes I hear them talking among themselves. I retract my tentacles and smile. Some want to see what'll happen if they agree.

Others say they can finally kill the raiders that have been on their asses. And finally a few say they should pack up and leave. But it's a small few against all the others. And the idea of power always wins when you add fear to it.

I smile and open my link to Goldy and Spring. I feel a twinge of pleasure from Springs link.

I say 'So Spring having fun jerking off.'

Spring answers 'D hurry up and find a day when we can be alone. I want to feel your love.'

I say 'Don't stress yourself my soft bunny buns. Once I being fucking you and Goldy I also be testing my new drug.'

Goldy says 'So those scavengers are thinking over the offer you gave them?'

I say 'They'll accept and once they do. I'll have some nice results to my drugs come the end of this month. And soon I'll start to spread my power and influence from one shore to the other.'

Once more laughing my favorite laugh I fly back to the store. I want to see the progress in my slut's pole dancing skills.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Sup dude's ok I'm experiencing a deal of writers fatigue as my bro's Jester Smiles have been telling me. I just don't feel motivated to write even though I know what I'll write. So I just want to get these chapters out and try to finish off my first semester of college with no problems. Also a few guys PM'd me saying they can't keep track of whose talking. So for example "When a character is specking in one line. But you don't see the ending quotes.**

**"But they reappear bellow in another line. It means the same character is still talking. Only when he or she has the end quotes". Does it mean that they are done talking and it's someone else's turn. Hope that helps now lets see what you dudes left me to read.**

**EPIC DANCEPARTY133: Thanks I try my best but most of all I hope you enjoy the story to the end.**

**Generic. Null: Yeah dude I just explained that above. So sorry for the confusion for so long I've just grown to write like this now. And that's a good idea maybe he should thanks dude!**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Dimitri's slut store Ellie's POV**

Damn pole dancing is hard. My arms and abs are really hurting. Freddy and Bonnie are tired too. Freddy stops and slides down onto his butt.

Freddy says, "My joints hurt like I never thought they could. How do humans keep on these for hours on end?"

I turn to see the room doors open. Daddy walks in smiling and comes over to us.

I say "Hey daddy how did it go? Did you kill them?" Daddy rubs my arm and kisses my cheek.

I blush and fiddle with my thumb. Daddy says, "No baby girl I didn't. I plan to run a few experiments on them if they accept my offer."

Freddy and Bonnie crawl over to my side of the stage. Bonnie asks "What kind of experiments master?"

Daddy chuckles to say "Oh just the side affects of a new drug I made. I'm still working on the name. But I'm also hoping it'll have the affects I want it to. So how goes my sluts practice in pole dancing?"

I pout to say "Horrible we can't stay on the poles for very long daddy. My arms hurt for trying to hold on."

Daddy pets my head to say, "That's ok its normal. You need a lot of practice to become decent in something new.

"So keep practicing and don't hurt yourselves. Also remember what day it is?"

I think of a moment to then say, "It's the second week of the month... **'I inhale with excitement'** Today is reward sluts day!"

Daddy says "That's right a whole night where one slut gets exclusive love and attention. I've looked over the chores list, then the making list, and the stock-keeping list.

"And this months slut of the month is Bonnie."

Bonnie hops to his feet his breast and limp penis bouncing as he groans. But still screams with joy.

Bonnie stops and squeezes his breast together with a pouty face. Bonnie says "But master pole practice has made me really tired. Can I have my reward next week?"

Daddy sighs to nod his head. Daddy says, "I understand Bonnie. Alright all of you call it a day and relax around the house. Use some of the joint oil and lotion in the stock room ok."

Daddy gives us each a kiss and walks off to his workroom. Finding the can of joint oil for Freddy and Bonnie. I also grab the muscle lotion for myself.

I give Freddy and Bonnie the can and they get right to squeezing the nozzle into their joints.

I rub myself up and down with the lotion. First the lotion feels cold to then it gives me a relaxing warm feeling all over my sore parts.

Lying on my back in bed Freddy's already taking a nap. Bonnie is lying on his side looking off out our bedroom window.

I ask "Bonnie what are you going to ask daddy for during your reward?"

Bonnie giggles to say, "I want master to parade me blindfolded and gagged through the streets. With a butt plug vibrating in me. Then I'll ask him to humiliate me sexually for a while.

"And finally I'll ask him to fuck me silly under the tree on Main Street. I've been hoping to mark it as my spot."

I smile to say "Damn that sounds awesome. I can't wait to win my private fuck spree with daddy now. I wonder what I'll ask him to do to me when it's my turn?"

Bonnie says, "Don't sweat it sweetie you'll find your kink sooner or later. I'd tell you to work of your double taking skills though. Cause after I woke up Freddy as you saw was fucked silly.

"Poor thing I thought after that pounding he wouldn't stop shitting cum until another week passed."

I say "Yeah I need to practice that and pole dancing. I just don't feel great not being able to fuck like you too."

Bonnie says, "Relax sweetie we're half machine half furry we can take a lot more abuse then you. Cause that's how we're built. I envy you girl cause after an accomplishment like what you're trying to do. I can't copy it.

"Sure Freddy and me can take masters dick. But Freddy even said he couldn't take both at the same time. And frankly if you do that's something to be proud of.

"Plus it's something you can brag that Freddy can't try and copy."

Bonnie snickers as we go on to take about how I'll practice pole dancing. And learning to be double fucked at the same time.

**Third person's POV**

D's relaxing right now well more over his fucking right now. D caresses and jiggles Springtrap's ass.

Springtrap and Goldy agreed that they'd let D chose when he'd want them both. Or one at a time.

Right now D was trying to sooth Springtrap's mind. The poor big bunny spent the whole afternoon masturbating on the roof. His worries upset D and angered him a little.

D aggressively pinned Springtrap to his hidden rooms bed. And still is giving the bunny the incentive to let go of his worries.

Skin meets fur as D whips Springtrap ass with each of his thrusts. Springtrap whimpers to look over his shoulder. Through his pants he sees D eyes.

D's eyes asking Springtrap how he could think those thoughts. Springtrap knowing he should have known better takes his punishment.

His brother loves D. And he wants to feel that same love. So he shouldn't worry about more sluts. They're just sluts for D to use when he feels like it. Goldy and himself are the real loves of D's life.

Springtrap stills his emotions and opens his eyes. Letting his moans grow he throws back his hips.

Soon he feels D patting his ass lovingly. D says, "Don't think those thoughts again. Or next time you'll feel the whip I use to put the sluts in line."

Springtrap nods and says "Sorry D I should never forget that you only love me and Goldy. I'm sorry for thinking you'd leave us for the sluts."

D smiles softly and gives the gold bunny a gentle kiss. Springtrap's moans into the kiss and continues to throw back his ass.

D smiles and starts to give Springtrap much harder thrusts. Snarling into the bunny's ear D shoves Springtrap's head into the pillow.

Springtrap clamps down shooting his eight load of the day into the silicone cock sleeve.

Springtrap winches his cock is truly sore. And the silicone though nice clearly can't stop the soreness he feels.

Springtrap even though he still clamping down on D's cock. D is still fucking the bunny's puckered pink silicone hole. With his cock now limp Springtrap grits his teeth at D's romantic assault.

Springtrap feels D's balls spank his own showing that his are bigger.

After a few thrusts D pulls out and splatters Springtrap's face with several long ropes of cum. D jerks his cock as he does so he holds Springtrap's head.

Springtrap keeps his mouth open letting his sperm collect in his mouth. After a few minutes of cumming D lets Springtrap lick his cock clean.

D sighs to slap the back of Springtrap's head. D says "No more of those stupid thoughts got it."

Springtrap nods and licks his face clean. Using his hand to collect the stray ropes of sperm from his ears and head.

After his cleaning Springtrap stops D and reopens his lovers pants. Pulling his limp cock free Springtrap kiss and affectionately licks his package.

With a pat to his head D accepts Springtrap apology and leaves to find Goldy.

**D's POV**

I'm smiling why cause I had a good fuck. And now I'm showing my test subjects into my maze. A teenager asks, "Hey what's your name?"

I smile to say, "Must people hate my name. So I just tell everyone to call me D. So how is everyone feeling?"

One junkie girl says "I need a fix soon or I'm going to freak out."

I nod to say "Not to worry my drug will help you be free of your addiction. Ok this is my lab."

Walking into my testing building I show the main junkies into separate rooms. Dresses in a smudged lab coat I have them each stand outside a room.

I have them each take a shot of the drug and lock the doors behind them. The none junkies I have wait on the fifth floor. With everything ready I walk into my control room and flip a switch. A cage drops down onto them sealing them in.

Joe shouts, "What is this! What are you doing?"

I smile to say, "What I'm doing or no it's what you're going to do for the future. My drug or Forced evolution virus is the next step to progress. I plan to change this world of ours.

"So many people worried, killing, and do stupid things to try and keep control of their repeated failures. What people need is unity, control, and an ironclad leader. And that's what I'll give the world.

"No one worries about race, no one worries about gender, and no one worries about sexuality. I will create a unified country. And you all will be the first generation!

"To tell the truth I have no idea what will happen to your bodies or your minds. But you will be reborn into great beings! The first mutations of a new age so don't worry it'll all work out in the end.

"And if you forget who you are. Well that's why I asked your names. Now then lets begin."

I drop the first code strand of my virus into the sealed cage. Joe and his friends frantically try to break the plexy glass. But it stops their bullets and their brute attacks.

I smile as they cough and slowly drop to the floor. After the coughs die down I drag them to separate cells and place their names on small cards outside with their blood type. And the strand of virus level that I used.

I think 'Goldy they fell for my trap. Now I can see what the first strain levels of my virus can do. And how other strains will affect people.'

Goldy says 'That's great D. Oooh just thinking of your marching an army across this wasteland of a country is making me hot and wet. Please come home and pound me.'

I smile and flip the motion triggers for the rooms if my subjects walk up. After a quick fly home I find the sluts are asleep. Walking into my room I find Goldy on his back.

His holding his legs up showing he's got a butt plug lodged inside of him. Smiling I close the door and lock it.

Using my power I start to vibrate the plug to then violently pull it from his ass. Goldy moans as I let the plug drop to one side of the bed.

Smirking I laugh as Goldy starts to jerk off. He tells me stop teasing him. But I continue to laugh.

I climb onto the bed and push forward my second cock from under my first. In one thrust I slam into Goldy who starts to shake like a leaf as I keep thrusting.

I smile ear-to-ear saying "Soon I'll have an army, a home filled with sluts, and then I'll have my own damn country!"

I laugh keep laughing as Goldy nips my ear encouraging my words. Saying that all of it will be mine and no one can stop me.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I know some of you are probably wonder where I've been. I needed a break for a while so sorry about skipping out on last month's updates. Still I'm back with a lot of fun ideas and stuff to share with you guys. So yeah lets check of what you guys left me.**

**EPIC DANCEPARTY133: Thanks dude and hope you like this chapter too.**

**Mercswar: Hope you like it too dude cause things are going to get crazy.**

**LilyoftheSea1234: Snapping shut I don't know what you mean. But glad to hear you like it dude.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Unknown person's POV**

Me don't know what's going on it hurts. Me feel heavy something holding me down.

Me see soft... yes soft thing I'm ok. Me feel and they feel nice very nice when me touch. But why soft things stuck to me.

Hearing noise me look from soft things stuff to me. Weird noise also comes from lumpy thing under me. Noise happens again flat place move to show it lights on other side.

Me push off lumpy thing but me movey parts fall. Me hit flat places flat piece under lumpy thing. Me look at flat place with more light makes more noise. Me movey parts help get closer to light.

It hurt light doesn't like me getting closer. Noise comes voice flat place not as like. Flat place make noise to move and shadows lighter.

Something stands in light making it dark. Dark get closer to me it talks to me. Noise comes from dark says, "Well look at you first one awake. Good for you my large friend."

Dark getting closer it colored different then me. It small then me and it have odd color in head balls.

Dark raises one of movey parts to me. Dark says "Come on I know its hard but you can do it." It smiles to me. Me like how it smells make him smell nice.

He pulls me to my standing parts and pulls me to flat place with light. Dark says, "Do you know who you are?"

Me shake head not sure but Dark smiles to me. Dark says "Good now I can help you grow. Would you like that?"

Me shake head happy Dark is happy showing pointing white things in his talk place.

Dark says, "Come then my dear lets me show you and your siblings what it means to live."

Me take Dark movey part and he help me out into flat places light.

**Bonnie's POV**

I'm simply in awe as master shows us the results of his experiments. A whole four weeks and he says the results couldn't be better.

As we watch the various creatures talk and mingle master is all smiles.

Master says, "You're looking at the evolution of tomorrow my dear sluts. Each one down there has a different blood type, different genetic history, and different drug in their blood stream.

"And each are the new piece of evolution for humanity. To finally unit us all."

Master starts to laugh and I start to twitch and feel oh so juicy in my hole.

I ask, "Master what will you call them?" Goldy says, "Yeah what will you call then? D's army just sounds to corny. And plus it would be a good idea to label each species."

Master agrees to say, "I have to go down and finish their education anyway. I can also tell them what they are too."

We watch as master leaves the room and enters the large classroom. All the creatures stop talking and greet him.

Master walks to the head of the room telling them to quiet down. Master looks them over to say, "Ok my loyal beings today is your final lessons.

"Today I teach you what its means to do right and to do wrong. I also tell you why you look different from one another. And lastly I will tell you what sex is."

Master looks then over they're all staring at him wanting to hear every word he says.

Master says "Ok we'll start simply I'll explain your differences. And why you look the way you are.

"As you all know I saved you from the horrors of the outside world. And what tried to hurt you out there. Beyond these walls people that look like me hurt people like all of you.

"They even shunned me for being different."

One large green female creature asks "But why Supreme one? Why they no like you if you look like them?"

Master says, "Because people like me are called humans. The human species is also what you once were. Before I helped evolve you into great and move connect forms.

"You once looked like me but you had different colored skinned. And were different in a number of other things.

"But some humans still hate others for no reason. That's why I left to find a place like all of you did. We want a place a home free of evil humans who would hurt us.

"So like I said I was once human but like all of you evolved to be more." With that master transforms into his full form.

His white mask with a twisted smile showing off the purple streaks down his face and the complementing his outfit.

Masters pure black shirt with a few white stripes on the sleeves and at the bottom of the shirt.

His black pants changes to pure white past his knees. And the large whit X where master's penis should be showing all where to pay most respect to.

His hollow eyeholes are the center simple red dots for eyes. His hair also now purple instead of its normal orange red looking.

Master make lips move as if normal lips saying "I choice to look human to fool them. To see what they plan and if they choice to try and hurt me. I can hurt them worse.

"You my followers are my answer to those who would hurt and shun us. Together we are strong!"

Creatures shout "And stronger is the true face of love!"

Master nod to say, "Now then I will explain your races. You my large green followers are called Super mutants. You evolved to be able to out match anyone in strength.

**(See super mutant girl by Blazbaros. To see clean and good-looking super mutants.)**

"You my paler followers for males you are called Hunters. You jumping and midair acrobatics allow you to flank and destroy enemies that would hide.

"My paler females you are called Witches. Your long talons and slender frames allow you to move like blurs and cut through our enemies like butter.

"My horned followers you are called Zabra's. Your horns create vibrations allowing you to make fake copies of yourselves. Making the enemy confused and fearful of your numbers."

The various creatures smile to one another, as they finally know what they are. And why they look so different.

One super mutant female asks, "Supreme one what male and female mean?"

Master says, "Those of you with something between your legs is male. That thing between your legs is called a penis, or cock, or a dick. For females it's the breasts the two soft orbs on your chest that not only make you female.

"But also the slit between your legs that make you female."

A witch says "But Supreme one I have breasts and penis. Does that make me different then my own?"

Master chuckles to answer "No it means you will have fun mating like a male or female. Now let me explain sex or mating as it's called.

"Mating is where two partners male female, female and female, or male and male enjoy the experience of becoming one. In mating the purpose it to connect deeply with your partner.

"This experience is heightened depending how much you care for your partner. Often you can deepen your connection through changing the level of your romance. Or by experiencing sex more.

"Also you are not limited to having one partner. But you must agree to have more then one partner. Cheating on your partner with another is not nice. And I forbid it! Also no stealing partners from one another I forbid that as well.

"Now the rest of the things I forbid. No one that has not spoken to me or is not a member of the Following is allowed in. We must not let outsiders in until they have shown us they can be trusted."

A Hunter asks, "Supreme one what if they try to force their way into our home?"

Master says, "Then they are to be treated as a danger to us and all we stand an care for. Outside these walls are people who would sooner kill us then show us kindness. Which is why we need strength, unity, and numbers.

"I have a plan to grow the number of Followers into Following. But I need your help to do so. Now for the rest of the rules. I want you to meet my family."

With that we walk down into the classroom. The Followers stare and marvel at us.

Male Super mutant asks "Supreme one what are those things over their skin?"

Master says, "Those are called clothes. They show off and heighten your appeal to others and your partners. Now these are my family and soon I will have more family members joining them.

"You are never to touch them or ask them to mate. They are mine and if you do break this rule. I will break you."

The Followers shrink hearing the cold threat of master's voice.

Master goes on to say, "Also before I release you all to your homes I want to show you what it means to mate. And what it looks like."

I get excited master's going to pick one of us to have sex with right in front of the Followers.

Master points to a Hunter and motions him to come up. At the front of the class master greets the Hunter.

Master says "Hunter say your name for me please."

Hunter says, "My name is Leaf Supreme one." Master smiles to pat Leaf's head.

Master says "Leaf I saw where you where looking while you sat in the back. You Super mutant come up here."

The Super mutant walks to the front much like the others he's naked. And his cock is hanging free.

I can tell he could be at least six or seven inches even while he's flaccid.

Master smiles to say "Tell me your name." Super mutant says, "I am Bulltin Supreme one."

Master asks "Bulltin do you and Leaf speck often to one another?"

Bulltin smiles to say "Yes Supreme one he comes to my room to sleep. I hold him and we sleep nicely at night. I like his cool body to mine Supreme one."

Master smiles to say "That feeling you get when Leaf lies with you is what makes great mates. You two face each other and lean in close and look into each others eyes."

We all stood in silence as Bulltin and Leaf stared at one another. Both clearly feeling awkward too slowly though very slowly they drift to one another.

It didn't take long for the two to press their lips to one another by instinct. Or just cause they wanted to see what would happen.

And yes as the large eight foot tall mutant holds his five foot nine mate its seems as though something is there for them.

I look to master and he's all smiles. He nods as the two share their kiss to the awe of the other Followers.

Looking down I see that both are semi erect. And as they pull away Leaf looks down.

Leaf clearly scared screeches "Supreme one my penis it's acting odd! Am I sick will I die?"

Bulletin holds his mate as master shakes his head.

Master says, "Calm yourselves! No you are not sick Leaf your body is reacting to Bulletin. This is the reaction that happens when you express your feelings to those you care for.

"There are a number of ways to show you care for you mate. One is with a kiss, another you caress parts of their body that they like.

"Next you can lick and suck of your mates penis or pussy to get them excited. Being excited helps you get ready or push you fully into mating.

"But once you commence mating you must finish. Or it'll back up your sexual juices cause you to feel a twinge of pain for a few hours. Now then you two lets move on to showing you how to mate.

"Freddy seeing as Bonnie is getting his reward today you'll help me show the Followers how you properly mate."

Freddy walks forward eagerly with a spring in his step.

Master smiles to say, "Now Leaf before we begin do you feel comfortable holding Bulletin or the other way around?

Leaf smiles as he looks at Bulletin. In his smile you can see his short and sharp teeth. Leaf answers "Supreme one I really enjoy it when Bulletin holds me. I feel safe in his arms."

Master nods and smiles to say "Then you will be the bottom in your partnership. Hear let me explain that as well."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round.** **Yeah ok I know a few of you dudes and so happy. I mean I took a little over a week to finally update. And your probably wonder why or where the hell your crazy lemons are? Well I kind of had not Internet... Yeah a transformer blow and large portion of the city I live in had no power. But a week later and a lot of free time and here I am. So I hope you dudes are ready for some more.**

**EPIC DANCEPARTY133 now BACONOVERLORD: Sorry you forgot your password dude. But hey thanks for the comment. And awesome new name dude.**

**Mercswar: Yeah sorry about the waits sometime dude. I just need a while to relax and let the words come to me. But again thanks for the like's dude.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Goldy's POV**

With Spring, myself, and the sluts to one side D explains to the two practicing Followers the rules of sex.

But it's amazing the two practicing as well as the others hang on his every word.

D pushes the desk back and gets in front of the room. For all to see better he has Freddy squatting and explaining the different ways your partner can excite you.

Freddy goes right to his thing giving D a blowjob. D says, "As you can all see this method of stimuli is called a blowjob. Either partner licks the others sexual organs or you can do it at the same time lying down.

"While your partner is holding themselves over you prone. Remember you both need to feel confortable or your going to have a bad time ok.

"Now you can do a lot to help your partner get more stimuli when getting a blowjob. You can either play/ caress your partners balls, lick them more with your tongue.

"Jerkoff your partner while doing both other methods said. Also for females you can move your breast in a squeezing motion."

Freddy untying the knot for his shirt lets both his large breasts slip free to the amazement of some of the Followers.

Right away Freddy gives D a titjob with little care that a large group is watching.

In a flash the Hunter is on his knees licking and lightly jerking off his mutant lover.

The mutant groans and gives a few thrusts forward as the Hunter licks to his balls. Both seem more then happy to be the first to mate for D.

D then says "Remember that you can use these first methods to get you ready to mate. Or to relieve your partner of stress so they can rest from a hard day. Either way its to help."

I smile as D places the desk back and shows everyone how to line up.

D says, "Remember you partner is new to sex. So for females you have two holes. One for the ass the other for the pussy you can tell your partner which hole they can use.

"If they force themselves into a hole you don't want them to be in. Tell them at once and if they refuse to listen you know what to do.

"This also applies for all males as well. If your partner is doing something you don't or haven't permitted them to do. Call for help and either I or someone else will aid you."

The Followers nod as D goes on to finish his example of mating to them. The mutant now is holding the back of his Hunters head. Thrusting all the way to the back of the Hunters throat.

The Hunter holds the mutants waist seemly lost in the ecstasy of deep throating.

The mutant lets out a deep huff and the Hunter stops himself to stay in place. Seeing the two shake the Hunter cums surprising the Followers.

The Hunter pulls away for air causing a little of the mutants sperm to splatter on his head.

Mutant asks, "Supreme one I feel tired and dizzy."

D says, "It's normal Bulletin. When mating for the first time you won't last past one ejaculation or orgasm. For males it's the while fluid you just say. For females it's a clear water looking fluid.

"And don't be afraid both fluids are ok to drink. So its normal for you to be tired or fall asleep after your first attempts to mate.

"You need practice mating using these stimuli methods before you can tell how long you can last during sex.

"Also I want to tell this to females. You have the ability to give life meaning you can give birth to a child. A child is a small person born from deep within your pussy after a certain amount of time having sex.

"But seeing as I don't know what will happen if you give birth. I've placed special tags on your ears. They help prevent you from giving birth until you ask me to remove them.

"Now remember your personal discussions affects not only for partner. But everyone in the Following.

"We must be a strong cell a unity that is comprised of beings united not divided. Sometime later this month your will receive your clothes. Until then you will remain naked and free.

"Now then my Followers have a pleasant day and relax. Come next week you will learn to have jobs."

The Followers thanked D and all stood to leave. Some mutant's semi erect and some Witches clearly excited moved to leave.

But all were already talking and poking at one another's parts. Some seeming to test for a potential mate.

With everyone gone D slaps Freddy's ass saying, "You did well in not getting to into the sex Freddy. You'll get a nice amount of points for this."

Freddy giggles his thanks and we all head back to the store. Bonnie skipping the whole time saying "I can't wait to show off my reward."

**Third person's POV**

True to what he promised D is rewarding Bonnie with great envy of many of the Followers.

Right now Bonnie has a ball gag locked between his lips, a blindfold preventing him from seeing, his hands locked behind his back by leather cuffs.

All the while he has a butt plug plunge up his ass vibrating on the highest setting.

With leash in hand D has Bonnie naked and marching down the three blocks of his Followers. All who have been either conversing with each other. Or attempting to find ways to appeal a potential mate since they've learned about mating.

But all stop and marvel as their leader parades his family member like a trophy.

Bonnie moans as D rubs his ass to then use his tentacle to thrust and press between Bonnie's cheeks.

Bonnie fully erect due to his senses being near overload moans loader. Causing several of the male Followers to become semi erect by the sight alone.

A shemale super mutant sits to slowly jerk herself to the sight seeing her leader treat her partner as such.

D stops Bonnie at the middle of the second block. Pushing the purple rabbit to his knees. Removing the gag D immediately replaces the wet gag with his cock.

D grunts and smiles as how wet Bonnie's mouth is. Bonnie wasting no time in vibrating his throat to please his master.

Bonnie sucks hard and bobs his head fast hearing the Followers gasps and awes of amazement.

One Hunter grunts loudly to cum right on a stoop to his apartment. Several Witches see his excitement only one goes to him. The Witch growls in her throat to pounce on the Hunter.

The Hunter still semi hard gives the Witch a nod as she holds him. Slowly the Witch sniffs her way down body of the Hunters until she reaches his cock.

Not hesitating she ensnarls his cock with her lips to start to lick the dribble of cum that remains.

The Hunter groans in his throat but sighs feeling the cool tongue of the Witch.

D pulls his cock from Bonnie's mouth even as Bonnie tries to keep his cock in his throat.

But D is following what Bonnie asked. To be humiliated and orgasm denied until D felt its a good time.

Once again the march goes on the whole time the Followers either watching and masturbated to the sight.

Or slowly they partner off with one another to feel relief and even taste the flesh of a potential mate.

A female Super mutant grunts as she spots a Witch looking her over. The Witch clearly showing her semi erection looks over the large breast of the Super mutant.

The Followers know their breasts can't compete with the breasts of their leaders family members.

Nor can they compete with the size and length of their leaders cock. Some however wonder why two of their leaders family members cocks are so small.

But none wonder dares to ask that question seeing it as an offense. When you compare that one flaw to their master's families over all appeal and status. The Followers do still see the appeal in their own bodies to one another.

The Witch growls trying to pronounce herself to the mutant pushing herself out making her cock bounce and seem bigger. The mutant simply turns and goes into her home. The Witch not giving up goes after the mutant.

The mutant turns to see the Witch had followed her to her apartment door. The Super mutant grunts trying to shoo the Witch. But the Witch holds her grounds and charges.

In a tackle the two end up on the floor both fight the whole fall for dominance. Neither trying to hurt the other. But still both making it clear that one is to be the bottom.

The mutant smiles know she can simply pin the Witch. But as the Witch rolls from her side she thrusts up penetrating the mutant with half her cock.

The mutant both surprised and shocked can't recover fast enough as the Witch pins her arms. The mutant female still stunned only utters a purr in response.

The Witch growls down to the mutants face and both exchange a look. Then in a slow drift their lips become one and they mate in the hall. The mutant pulling the Witches tight ass closer as the flesh becomes one.

On reaching the tree in the town square D smiles seeing that on Follower accompanied them. And are trying to get a mate of their own.

D pets Bonnie's head to remove the blindfold and plug.

Bending over slightly Bonnie presses his body to D who holds bunny's legs and rams himself into his soft purple ass.

Bonnie throws his head back and moans into the gag. Licking it as D presses his whole length deep into his slut's ass.

Bonnie bucking back wiggles into D waist all the while his cock and breasts are bouncing wildly in the evening air. D smiles as Bonnie moans into the gag giving him puppy eyes as they continue to fuck.

D smiles and uses his tentacles to also squeeze and slap Bonnie's breasts.

Bonnie moans wildly feeling so much sexual abuse and pleasure as his master gives him his reward.

D grunts to cum hard into Bonnie ass. Clearly not done D pushes Bonnie over and sending his face into one of the tree roots. Making sure he's face isn't press too hard to the root D continues to fuck Bonnie.

Bonnie throwing back his ass the whole time feels his tail twitch. Only for D to grab and yank it hard making Bonnie cum all over the tree's soil.

D still not done slaps Bonnie's ass and frees his hands. D tells Bonnie to crawl every time he thrusts.

On his hands and knees Bonne circles the tree as D continues to slam his cock into his ass. Bonnie clamps down as during the fifth pass he cums again.

Bonnie's systems tell him he's close to passing out. But D spanks him and tells him to do five more laps.

As the two keep at it D rails Bonnie harder and causes Bonnie's face to end up in one of his oil cum puddles.

Bonnie's eyes blink and are half eye as D continues to fuck his ass. In a loud grunt D comes once more into Bonnie's ass.

D says, "Don't shit that out hold it." Bonnie fighting his systems holds his masters cum. To once more feel the plug be rammed into his ass.

Bonnie crawls around and sees his master still hard. Bonnie gently touches and caresses his master's balls asking him if he needs more.

D says, "The rest is for the others Bonnie. Now lets go and don't leak any cum go it."

Bonnie nods to stand only for D to slap his ass hard. Bonnie turns to see his master shaking a finger at him.

Bonnie nods and droops his ears. The rules for D's sluts were clear. There are only a few exceptions but only when D allows them. Other then those exceptions sluts walk on all fours.

Bonnie looks to his master with sad eyes asking for forgiveness for breaking the rules. D pats his head and spanks him encouragingly to walk.

Bonnie leashed once more is paraded through the three blocks that the Followers leave on. But D sees that some are either having sex. Or is receiving oral from another Follower.

Either way D smiles as the two walk back to their home to get ready for a new family member to join them.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes glad your back t read more. Also happy a little more cause I'll be heading back to college next week. I know most would be upset but I actually want to learn more. So here hoping right. Ok let's see if anyone left a comment.**

**BACONOVERLORD: I've never played the original game so I didn't get invested in that serious. But if your ok with that example so am I. Hope you like this new chapter too dude.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Ellie's POV**

I grunt feeling daddy's push both his cocks into me. The heads of his cock rubbing all the right places in both my holes. Freddy and Bonnie already are filled and waiting.

The reason why they're waiting is cause today we finally get to pick another family member to bring back. But even with all my practicing with two dildo's daddy's cock feels too good to even call what I did practice.

I sigh deeply feeling daddy's waist hit my ass. Both his cocks right at home in my ass and pussy. Sure I've been working hard to handle double penetration.

Hell I even strapped the dildos into my panties one after noon while practicing my pole grinding.

Yet feeling daddy's balls swing and hit my clit is so nice. Each thrust sends a ripple through my body almost making me numb to nothing but him fucking me.

I moan while my tongue hanging from my lips in pure joy at the feeling. Daddy says "Oh you did good at taking if so far baby doll. But now lets see if you can handle it deeper."

With that daddy takes both my tights and lifts me onto his lap. I exhale loudly to take my belly.

I can feel my stomach slightly bulge as both of daddy's cocks go even deeper into me.

Feeling a soft paw and my face I see Freddy smiling to me. His lips still a little smeared with daddies cum.

Freddy says "Ellie relax master is completely inside of you. We know you can do it." I nod trying to build my courage. But feeling daddy lift me off I hope half of his cock. He then slowly slides me back down.

I moan and groan in both forms of pleasure as daddy easies me into a rhythm. After a little while daddy starts to really let me have it a little harder.

I grit my teeth telling myself not to let daddy down. But my eyes start to water and feel heavy. My breathing like I'm being choked my soft hands. As my eyes drift close I slap myself mentally.

I think _'No I won't let daddy down this time. This time daddy's little girl will feel all of her holes being filled.'_

Placing my hands onto daddies I hold on and cry in pleasure and pain as he thrusts into me. Every time he either thrusts rapidly into me without going very deep. Or he gets deep and it hurts causes he wants to go deeper.

Daddy licks at my neck as his hands also rub and squeeze my thighs. Daddy says "**'Moan and grunt' **You're doing great baby doll a little more and daddy will cum."

I nod feeling daddy continue to thrust into my ass and pussy. Holding strong I reach down and start to rub my clit. Soon I feel my juices gush from inside me to slide down daddy's balls.

Daddy says "Smart their baby doll now it's feel even better for you."

I want it to be clear to daddy that I love being his. Daddy soon places me back over onto my bend knees as when I started. With my hands supporting my knees I take it from behind again.

Pulling out half way daddy growls in his throat. And I feel the warm rush of his cum filling me. Daddy says "That's it baby doll squeeze and hold daddy's sperm inside. Remember if you spill any you have to lick it up."

Feeling my belly is almost too full to respond. But I say, "I know daddy uggh that's why I'm trying to hold it."

Daddy pats my ass and he pulls completely out. Even as I squeeze hard as possible some still spills and splashes on the black and white tile floor.

Using my hand I shove two fingers into both my holes. Bonnie rubs my shoulder to say "Good job Ellie you did it."

I not through my gritted teeth smile. I ask, "Ok who are we picking?"

Freddy says, "Come on we'll show you." Daddy calls to us saying "Oh and don't pick any of the toys they'll be for later."

Bonnie says "Ok master so that leaves Chica and Foxy." Walking on stage I still have my fingers plugging up my holes. I even look down to make sure I'm not dripping any more of daddy's cum.

Freddy points to our target and we all turn. Squatting to Freddy right while Bonnie takes the left. We all have our asses touching as we push out daddies cum all over the one we pick.

I sigh feeling that slight pain of having to hold all of daddy sperm in me gone. I turn seeing daddy appear in front of us.

Daddy rubs all of our cheeks to also pinch our nipples. I feel myself blush along with Freddy and Bonnie as we see daddies smile. Daddy then swats our breasts as he continues to smile at us

Daddy says, "Good work my sweets now it'll take me three days to work on bringing your choice back. And remember your going to show her the ropes."

We nod as daddy teleports away with our choice. Spring says, "I'm going to see if he'll need any help girls. Goldy will stay with you until I get back."

Spring walks away as Goldy sits in his lazy boy. Goldy says, "Head to bed sluts and remember you have chores to do in the morning. And Ellie lick up that cum you dropped on the floor we don't waste food here."

I nod but turn to Goldy asking "Goldy can I ask you something first?" Goldy nods and I hop over to him along the way I scoop up my pink booty shorts.

Pulling up the tight shorts until they're riding my ass and waist I turn to Goldy. I ask "Goldy why does daddy never talk about his past? I know all about the restaurant and your past before daddy. But why doesn't he talk about his past?"

Goldy rubs his head to spin his hat round his hand. Goldy "D doesn't talk about his past Ellie because he doesn't care about it anymore.

"Your past is what pushed you to the present. But to some people that's all it does and they move one. D's doing that and I'm sure you'd already know that by know. More over why are you asking?"

I say, "Cause daddy told Freddy that he had fun here when he was young. I can't even imagine daddy as young or younger then me. All I see him as is the strong man he is now."

Goldy pats my head to say "That's good remember these feelings you have for D Ellie. He wants everyone in the world he creates to feel the same."

I say, "I'm sure everyone of daddy's sluts will tell all of the Followers to come how much joy being natural will feel."

Freddy says "Ellie hurry up and clean we need to go to bed." I say ok and rush back to the cum puddle. Getting on my knees I scoop and lick the floor as fast as I can. With all the cum collected in my mouth I give a big gulp and hop off to our room.

I smile and hop in front of Freddy and Bonnie as we head back to our room for the night.

Bonnie says, "Tomorrow I've got a new thing we can practice. I saw it on one of the videos from the porn store."

**D's POV**

Floating all the pieces into place I sigh feeling Spring nibbling at my sack. Patting his head I turn a portion of my attention back to the work.

Spring treks his tongue along the sides of my shaft. To focus on my cock head even licking my rim.

Smirking I say "Spring I just spent all last night fucking the sluts full. Let me finish on my new slut. Then I'll spoon you to sleep."

Spring stops licking to slowly stroke and rub my cock against his cheek. Spring says "D I want a little one... a child of my own."

I stop letting all my equipment and the various parts to float in place. I look down to the large gold bunny with pre cum and spit dripping down the side of his mouth.

I ask, "Now where is this coming from? I never expect you to get so attached so soon Springtrap. Goldy has been by my side much longer then you. I expected this conversation to come up from him.

"But for you to ask I'm curious. What makes you have priority over him?"

Spring's face drops down and his strokes slow as well. Spring gives my head a slow and soft lick.

Spring release my cock to bury his nose into my package. He takes several deep whiffs before he starts to cry.

Spring says "All those years alone in my mind. Remembering those children so happy and the parents so proud of their joy.

"That's that happiness I want D ***loud sobs and whimpers***. I want that please... please make me a proud mother... please my love."

I pat and rub Springs head. This is a turn I never saw coming.

In truth I expected Goldy down the line after I established a stronger hold over this zone. That he would want me to make a little animatronic in his likeness fueled by my seed.

But seeing my gentle bunny in this state. Well it's reminding me I have a soft side for my sluts.

I think _'Even with my power emotion still clouds around me. Neither my sluts nor my partners are free of emotion. But being emotionless could be my own undoing. I've read those old science fiction novels._

_'Several times each they tell of the rule of one. But its greatest flaw is that even with so many serving me with complete submission and loyalty. I will be betrayed if I don't fully harness myself._

_'Goldy and Spring are the extensions of what little emotion I have left. If I completely throw away myself to power and the satisfaction of my flesh all I have gained will crumble..._

_'My rule over my empire won't grow beyond a few weak junky filled zones! No... That won't happen if I must learn once again to feel I will..._

_'But I will need to do something drastic. I have yet to test the full prowess of my mental hold over others._

_'I believe its time to test my skills more. But I need more power and to do that I need to go somewhere without my sluts or the Followers.'_

I look down as Spring continues to sob as his face stays against my balls. Pulling away I kneel down to Spring and wipe his tears with my tendril.

I say "Spring to do what you ask I need to change the memories of the sluts. Not a lot but enough for them not to question why you will be having a child."

Spring eyes grow to say, "When you say have a child do you mean..."

I nod to say "Yes Spring I will. With my seed a baby will grow from within you and you will give birth to it. But first I need more power to change the memories of the sluts.

"I don't need them questioning why you're pregnant and who the father is. More over I don't need them arguing over who gets to have a baby for me next.

"Now that honor remains with my partners. But to do so I need another human slut."

Spring says "You mean like Ellie you get your power from her?"

I answer, "Yes when I was breaking Ellie my power spiked when feeling her mind become what it is now. For my power to spike again I need to break and mold another human slut.

"But there are no humans here and the closest zone is over fifty miles away. If I leave the Followers will want to come.

"So when I go you and Goldy must keep order. This will be a test to both of you because sometimes I won't be here to guide you in my absence.

"But I trust you more then anyone else to watch over my empire. Can you do this for me..? Spring for our future children?" As I look into his eyes I have one of the tendril wash over his belly a little

Spring once more in tears leans in and allows me to dominate his mouth. Holding my sweet golden bunny he moans and strokes my shaft with vigor.

Smiling as I stand once more Spring smiles up to me. Returning to his task Spring once more vigorously blows me. Smiling I wash my hand over his head to finish my work.

Looking down I ask "What do you think Spring f cups with a double bubble butt or bigger?"

Spring asks, "What are Freddy and Bonnie's cup sizes?"

I say, "Freddy's a double d cup and Bonnie's a double c cup. Both of them have wide hour glass asses."

Spring sloppily releases my cock to say "I say standard e cups with double bubble make it more interesting."

I nod and we both go back to work. But my mind is still swirling with how am I to find another tortured victim like Ellie to mold into my new slut.

I grunt to grab Springs head with both hands and throat fuck him. As my balls slap his chin I smile as well as feel a little sore. I'll need more power not just for making my children.

But to also be able to keep up with my growing harem of sluts. I can feel the Followers lustful actions and it causes my power to grow even so slightly.

It's just not the same as the raw power that surges through me when I break a slut. What I feel from them only creates a shift that as powerful as me breaking two animatronics.

No I need another human slut and more Followers. Power and lust will give me what I need to create my world. And my future children will flourish for my work.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes you ever wake up and like you can't move. But you see something odd and you try to say something. I found out that its call sleep paralyzes. Dudes it was freaky I thought my most hated enemies on four legs had gotten into my room. Yeah I don't like cats they're always staring and they never listen. I know they're planning to doom us all. I saw what they did to Futurama in that time so I know they'll try it in ours. Just wait and see an pray they don't have any torture ideas. So lets see what you dudes left in the comments.**

**Mercswar: Glad you like it dude and hope you like this one too.**

**EPICSHIPARTY133: Dude I hope you got it fixed having crappy Wi-Fi sucks. And I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Third person's POV**

Goldy growls at his brother not happy at all. His own brother once more showed weakness by begging their lover their master their husband to plant a child in him.

Before he put one into Goldy. Goldy shouts "NO I'm first his cock dominated my womb before yours! I should have his first child!"

Spring look away trying to hold off his tears. D simply sat and read the old worn book he had brought with him.

Today makes three days that's he's been in his workshop. So by morning he must exit with his new animatronic slut.

D says "Goldy calm yourself I have not decided when I will let either of you bear my child. And as I said if I wanted to I would need more misery from another human slut."

Goldy says, "That's not the point D. The point is our place at your side. I was first to spread for you not for anything else but my growing love.

"Spring has only been with you for a few months. He needs to know his place!"

D sighs to stand up walking in between both of his golden lovers D frowns. In a snap D's tendrils sprung forth and forces both down to their knees.

D let his semi erect cock stand free in front of both of them. D says "Both of you place your lips to my cock. No sucking, no licking, and no fighting. You will listen am I clear?"

Both brothers did as their lover said. Holding their lips to their lover's cock D hummed and caresses both their head with affection.

D sighs to say "I understand you both because I've felt both of you sides in my life before here. I was once a street rat fighting for my every meal. Hustling, gambling, and surviving every turn.

"I them meet King and he showed me how to better myself with organization. But I turned to real skills. Skills of the past along old world knowledge. Using my gained knowledge I helped him and he in return he gave me little.

"But all he wanted was control over fools and desperation. I wanted control over both strong and weak. Not to master then but to better their understanding.

"The old books I carry with me speck of both knowledge and fables legends. Of worlds far older then ours. They speck of wars wage in the stars over planets over the weak and strong.

"When I finished the books I wanted that so I trained my mind. Learning forms to survive without the crutch of relying on those with simply corruption on their minds.

"King of course didn't want me to leave but I left anyway. He chased me and I killed everyone he got to try and capture me. I left he alive in hopes he'd give up and return to what remained of his broken gang.

"But I was wrong and I'm happy for that. Without him Ellie wouldn't be mine and I wouldn't be as powerful now.

"But for my empire to grow I need power and emotions. My powers have detached me from feeling anything but the need to dominate.

"Which is why I'm going to find another human slut at the zone close by. To give you both a child to bear and continue my blood line."

Goldy hums allowing his cock to come out of his crotch piece. Spring doing much as the same his cock already dribbling with oil pre-cum.

D says "But for me to know which one deserves it more. I don't want you to simply say it. I want you to show me, which one of you deserves to push my first child into this world, first.

"Spring Goldy while I'm gone you will fight each other in the maze. You will face challenges I set for you to show me both loyalty and love.

"I will be watching from special means but I will be watching. And remember this you will still love each other win or lose. Am I clear."

D darkens his eyes allow his powers to surge free. Filling both Goldy and Spring with dread if they challenge their lovers will.

Both brothers agree their lover pulling away his cock. But not without both their loves cock a loving smooch.

D softly smirks to pat his two lovers. With his cock away both brothers stand up. Both showing their cocks out but both firmly limp. D's show of force taking away any lust that powered them.

As they are now filled with regret for making things come to this.

D says "Call the sluts we're going to wake up this slut with everyone around."

D smirks at the idea he has in mind to make his latest slut get a big surprise when awoken.

**D's slut store unknown POV**

Damn what happened my head feels off. My start up screen buzzes to life and all the systems are ok.

Looking to my left I see the remains of the toy animatronics, to my right is the remains of Chica...

I shake my head but as I look down I'm shocked. I've got boobs but not normal conversation boobs. Boobs from a teenage boys or girls wet dream.

Standing up I look myself over my. My fur is fixed, I have two hands, my legs are long and slender. And my ass boy it looks good and squeezable.

Walking forward I find that I'm backstage and the place looks almost new?

Walking around the poles attached to the stage I hop to the floor. On landing I stop hearing Freddy's odd laugh. I say "Freddy where are you what's happened?"

I turn in shock seeing Freddy and Bonnie. Both Freddy and Bonnie have breasts, feminine frames, and both wearing skimpy clothes.

Freddy's in a maid's outfit with his cock much smaller then I remember. And Bonnie to has a pretty tight leotard on with hard shape holes for his nipples and small cock.

I turn to see a guy chuckle behind me. He's pretty young maybe twenty something but his eyes are almost evil looking. Like an animal stalking its next meal.

Guy says "I love that shocked expression Bonnie and Freddy did the same ones when I rebuilt them as they are now. I'd say it's an improvement compared to the way they looked before.

"I mean the same can be said for you as well Foxy. I still can find it funny some people thought you were a guy. Sure the whole pirate thing and your accent made you scream tough guy.

"But I remember a friend of mine when I was younger telling me you where a chick. And your programming as well as Goldy told me the same thing."

I turn hearing and seeing Goldy along with a gold version of Bonnie walk out from a side hallway. A teenage girl right next to them as well. She's wearing a skimpy schoolgirls outfit.

A cut off top that has no shoulders and is only stay on because of her boobs. Which are pretty perky might I add.

Her mini skirt small enough to show her thighs and thong. And a bow in her hair too adds a cute touch.

They guy says "Well welcome back Foxy and as you can guess I'm in charge now. So I assume you going to try and fight me to remain in control so yeah want to start."

I say "No I like this actually and it's pretty funny for me. I mean I've always called Bonnie a sissy guy even before his sissy ass toy version was made. And I also had a feeling one day Freddy was going to try to fuck the wrong guy.

"But this is more them I expected. So you got a name handsome." The guy smirks to ask "That's it no resistance no 'I don't listen to you fucker' kind of thing?"

I say, "No way you gave me a fucking hot body. And from what I can see all you want is to fuck me silly right.

"If that's all I have to put up with to not be a pile of junk every again then fine. So hot stuff going to tell me you name now?"

Guy says "The names Dimitri. But you like all my sluts you call me D or master got it?"

I nod saying, "Yes sir no question from me. I actually like a man with a strong hold over me and from what I have between my legs. I get the feeling you might also have a nice cock too."

D says "What do you mean might? I do have a nice and big cock." D steps away and sits down in a reclining chair. He looks at me and I get the hint.

Walking to him the whole time to entice him. Stopping alongside his chair I pause to bend forward. With my gaze never leaving his face he looks over my ass and legs.

I could feel my mouth water as his eyes me over with his animal like gaze.

Sliding my hands up my legs and I return to standing up. I gasp and giggle feeling the hard sting of his hand slapping my ass.

Sitting down on the chairs arm I place my hands on his shoulders. Leaning in I close my eyes feeling his lips utterly dominate mine. As his tongue soon began to explore my mouth I moaned into the kiss.

His hand cupping the back of my head holding me as his other hands gropes and spanks my ass.

Soon we part and he dives right into my breasts. His hands pinching and cupping my breasts. He either does so gently or with a little force. But all the while I pant.

It feels so good I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. Cocking my head back I moan as she sucks on my nipple until it pops free of his lips.

D pulls the leaver on the side of the chair and he goes back. He pulls me from the chairs arm and rotates me around until I'm facing away from him.

I'm shocked at how strong he is. But I snap out of it seeing my face so close to his crotch.

I gasp feeling his tongue flick around my pussy but not soon after his whole mouth eats away at my pussy.

I whined loudly feeling him suck and tongue fuck me. God if I knew having sexy was as good as watching those teens. I would have made Freddy's little ass slave upgraded me too.

Moaning with each lick I arch my back my optics flashing orgasm commencing. I sigh feeling my pumps orgasm as well as hearing as splash from behind me.

Looking over my shoulder D's patting my ass. D says, "Squirting now that's a nice surprise Foxy. Care to return the favor?"

I smile unzipping his pants to awe in amazement. Limp he has to be at least over a foot long.

Taking all of as much as my snout could hold my cheeks puff out as I try to hold his limp cock. But soon I'm startled as he grows in both length and girth.

Pulling away I hold D's cock seeing him pulse at almost nineteen inches and a near two-inch width.

Licking my lips I go right to slowly taking him into my mouth. Holding him in my mouth I then slide him down my throat. Gagging a little I start to bob my head.

Which earns me a soft moan and another nice spank to my ass. I start to bob a little faster to reach under myself. Teasing my pussy a little I then start to use my whole hand.

Each time I bob my head my nose brushes against his balls. They smell wonderful and look so full.

Getting my hand nice and wet I use my wet hand to stroke and cup D no to cup my masters balls.

He sighs to spank my ass four more times. Continuing to bob my head I speed up and close my eyes. My first time blowing someone and its fucking blowing my mind how good it is.

Bobbing faster then ever I don't notice master grunts of approval. I just moan into his cock as he stops my head and plunges me down onto his cock.

Holding my head I gulp down his seed as it gives me a warm oozing feeling. As all the shots of cum slides into my mouth then down my throat.

My tongue lapping away at the taste and making sure it all goes to my stomach.

Feeling masters grip ease after twelve splirts. I slowly slide my mouth up his cock. Once reaching the head I kiss and suck lightly gasping in bliss one release.

Smacking my lips I turn around and straddle masters waist.

Seeing him smirk I smile back. Master asks, "Ready to feel what I've been giving the other sluts Foxy?"

I nod to say, "Yes master tonight I become your bitch too." Taking hold of his cock I aim him for another hole.

I winch feeling masters cock push into me but I place my hands to his hard chest and get right to fucking. As I bounce a few times its not long before I start to really get my stride.

I scream, "Fuck me harder master! Harder yes just like that!" I feel so good that as master speeds up his thrusts I add a little more squeezing.

Feeling my climax coming again I shove three fingers back into my pussy and twirl them around. As I moan master smirks to me so I show off for him. Opening my pussy to then also lightly finger myself.

From his grunts he's enjoying my wet and satisfying show. In a hard flash to my optics my pumps makes me cum again.

Screaming in bliss my juices splash over master's chest and his pants. With my hand still shoved into my pussy I squeeze it out causes a nice shiver up my back.

As my high keeps going thanks to master still fucking my ass. He rams into my ass hard gripping my hips as his cum bursts into me.

Screaming again I get a smaller orgasm but a nice one to add to feeling master still cumming in me. Feeling masters cock pop free I turn to see cum leak from my ass. His recline back in its normal sitting position.

I'm shocked to see master breathing normal while I can practically see my panting breath.

Master stands me up with my ass facing him. Master then starts to play with my ass. He slaps it, jiggles, gropes and spreads it, to finally kiss both cheeks.

Master stands up slapping his cock against my ass. Master says as he rubs my hips "Good job Foxy I took it easy on you having fun with Freddy and Ellie before I woke you up.

"I thought the most I could have gotten you to do was a blowjob. But I'm happy to be wrong.

"Ok tomorrow I will announce something big so all of you be ready. Also Foxy the others will show you where you can get dressed, eat, and the chores list. Now sluts head to bed I'm going down to the army."

With that I walk over to Freddy, Bonnie, and the teen called Ellie. But Goldy stops me say "Clean up Foxy rule for every slut not sperm wasted.".

I turn seeing the various sized drops of sperm along with the small amount still coming from my ass. Doing as told I lick and scoop my sperm up. To then follow the others down the hall.

Getting to one of the old side rooms. I'm shocked again to see that it's now a large bedroom.

Bonnie pats my ass saying, "Over here is your bed Foxy tomorrow you'll get to see the clothes you'll wear."

Ellie asks "I wonder what daddy will tell us tomorrow? It must be pretty big for him to also tell the Followers to attend."

Freddy sees my confusing to say "I'll tell you everything in the morning Foxy you have a few things to catch up on. But don't worry it'll be easy so just go to sleep."

I smile to ask "That's it Freddy no worries I'd take master from all of you?"

Bonnie laughs as he and the others strip naked. Bonnie says "Master controls us Foxy not the other way around. We know better then to try and be favorite over the other sluts master has or will add. I learned that and so did Freddy."

Ellie says "I already know that daddy loves us like we are. So we don't need to fight over him. Plus I don't want him to whip me for being mean to my sister-sluts."

Before I can ask anymore Freddy pushes me to my bed and they all go to theirs. With the lights off and the only light coming from a window.

I lie down and shut my eyes. I think _'Master's going to add more sluts and he doesn't like us trying to show off. Good to know cause I plan to please him until his balls remember every inch of my pussy and ass.'_

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes I've been having a killer time in my collage. Most of the time I either study or go to the near by river and fish. I didn't know fishing with a crossbow was so fun. But still dudes its good to update again. Anyway lets see what you all wrote in the reviews.**

**EPICSHIPARTY133: Good to hear and glad you like that I added Foxy.**

**NASU LUVER: Don't worry each main harem member get a partner don't worry. D will have a lot of fun soon.**

**Mercswar: Glad you like it dude and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**D's slut store Freddy's POV**

During breakfast Foxy was a little shocked at first but she quickly followed the rules of being a slut.

Master expects us to follow the simple rules he's set for all his chosen sluts. As Bonnie and Ellie finish their meals. Foxy laps up the last bits from inside her bowl.

Master already outside from the sounds coming from the backyard. Springtrap is sitting along at the table drinking down warm oil from a can.

As the others help me clean up it goes much faster then I expect. With our bowls dry the others follow me outside.

Outside we find master once more is using his powers. Before anyone of us can asked master crouches down.

Snapping his jaws master snarls as his body starts to transform. A faint black mist envelops his body before master emerges.

Now he's an oversized dog. Master starts to laugh to he turns to us and walks over.

Master in his dog form says, "Surprising yes? But don't be as the more of you I have the more powerful I become. I can even feel my connection to the Followers grow as well. But more over look between my legs."

We all follow master's words and as we look between his legs master's balls have grown.

Instead of looking about over two inches in girt. They now look a little over three inches in girt.

Master says, "Looks like my power have grown with waking and claiming Foxy. But today I must make an announcement to all the Followers. Come I need to get this over with now."

Master returns to his normal self and we get dresses in our clothes. I hand Foxy her clothes in the changing room.

Once again she's showing herself to be a sexy pirate. The eye patch over her eye, the boots, she has a frilly open front shirt tied closed with a knot at her belly. She also wearing her trihorned hat and her belt is holding up her panties.

With is a leather pair of tanga panties that's showing off how tightly they are riding her ass and pussy.

Ellie's dressed in a gray wide neck shirt. The garter belt straps holding her black leggings. While her thong rides up her ass.

I'm in a green leotard with all the right holes to show myself off. Bonnie's dressed up like a skimpy long sleeved top and a mini skirt that stops right at his crotch.

Just like me he has holes in his shirt to show off what everyone needs to see.

Before we leave I fix Foxy's collar to her neck. Every one of master's sluts has a collaring waiting to be put on them.

As we leave we head to the gathering hall with is pretty much the zones old recruitment center.

Master, Goldy, and Springtrap are standing in the front. We're on the side as all the Followers sit and wait for master to begin.

Master raises his hand asking for silence. At once all the Followers stop their small talk and look to master.

Master says "My Followers today I set a challenge for myself. Today I leave our home in search of new outsiders in the human work. If we are to grow and be ready for other harsher challenges I must leave every now and again to recruit more to our belief.

"I know some of you will wish to follow me to the outside world. But beyond those walls is a world that will judge and attack you before you can even speck.

"I must go alone and find those who need guidance from the harsh world. But do not fret I will return and I will have new brothers and sisters to help us shape our home.

"For now I leave you in the care of my partners Goldy and Springtrap. From time to time they will call for you and instruct you on a lesson plan I have left for you.

"The lessons are basic things you need to know. You will soon have real jobs and clothing based on those jobs. Before I leave my Followers I ask you what are our beliefs?"

The Followers say as one "There is always two sides. We follow both so that we are not ignorant. Ignorance must not thrive for it clouds us. We shine as one we shine as we follow. We follow for we must learn. For as we learn we grow into our place to stand above those of hate."

Master nods to say "Well done my Followers I will return to you all in one months time."

Master disbands the Followers to return to their homes and we follow master back home.

On getting home master turns to us in the show floor. Master says, "While I'm gone you all are to do your chores and listen to these two.

"But they'll also be doing tasks for me inside the maze. So if the Followers ask why they're late you're to tell them they are doing tasks for me."

We nod and master teleports a minute later he reappears armed and dressed in body armor.

Master says, "I'll be back in a months time and again don't do anything stupid. You all know what will happen if you do."

Master glares at us making us huddle together and shiver from his eyes. They're piercing and it almost looks like he's going to simple snap at us.

Master leaves through the door and Goldy calls for our attention. Goldy says "Springtrap and me are going into the maze in a few minutes. Freddy get Foxy up to speed on everything and get her on chores duty."

With that Goldy and Springtrap leave I tap Foxy and we sit and one of the tables. Foxy asks, "So whoever all those um people in the center?"

I proceeded to tell Foxy of masters plan to make everyone equal by eliminating their ideals of beauty, racial strains, and ignorance. By making them equals in form.

Foxy asks "But what about what master did earlier?"

Ellie says "Daddy's powers came as a shock to us too. He seems to get stronger the more people like us embrace of sexual sides. So I guess it all started back when he was helping me.

"And as you saw Foxy daddy's been getting stronger with more people. And soon he'll have the whole zone filled with people like the Followers."

Ellie smiles and Foxy nods to ask "But what if anything happens to masters? What are we to do then?"

Bonnie laughs to say "No ones going to hurt master Foxy. And if they did they'll end up like King."

Foxy raises her eyebrows to ask "Who's King?" We all start to giggle as Foxy still asks who King is.

**D's maze Goldy's POV**

I gulp seeing the two contraptions the D has set up in the building in his maze.

On the table is a small tape recorder Spring picks it up. Pressing the button D's voice comes from the tape.

D says "Spring Goldy I'm angry that you two can't calm down and come to an agreement over who will bear my child first.

"So these next six floors of torture will decide it for me. This first room is for endurance. These dildos have been molded to my full length.

"And have been lined with an oil based aphrodisiac. You will both be strapped in for the next ten hours.

"The one who cums the most will lose this challenge. But neither of you will know who cums the most because of the tube system that will be strapped to your crotches.

"And the sound along with the line of sight into both boxes will be covered. Now get your asses in those boxes."

I get into the box and just like D says a curtain falls dividing us from seeing each other. Sitting my legs onto the posts the straps lock me in as well as my arms.

In a squat with my arms out to my sides the machine begins. With no foreplay of even light kiss to my hole. The dildo rams its length all the way to the molded balls.

I wrench back as the assault continues to my hole. The tube that's attached to my dick sucking at my whole damn package.

I thrash as minutes or an hour goes by and I cum hard. Exhale I shake violently as my cum is sucked away. But its not stopping not even giving me a chance to get my breath.

The machine continues its attack on my ass and I'm left to suffer. This is torture all because I couldn't listen.

I shout "OH FUCK!" In a blur the dildo rams my ass harder and faster. The force of which causes me to bounce with its thrusts and shaking me like crazy.

As more of my seed spills from my balls all I can think of is the pain or walking later.

And the pain of what the next five floors will bring.

Over and over the ramming continues for some thrusts its manageable but hurts. For others it feels like I'm ramming a car up my ass. I scream as more of my cum flies through the tube and to wherever its stored.

A ding goes off and I hear D's voice it says, "Well done you two first hour down..."

I gulp as a dildo pulls out of my ass. D's voice says, "You get a five minute break and a cool spray down so relax for as long as you can."

Just as D said a light spray of mist comes from above me. Opening my mouth I lean back and catch as much water into my mouth as I can. My screams have left my mouth so dry.

Shaking my head I take another mouthful of water and spit into a corner.

Looking myself over my knees are shaking and my ass feels like it went fifteen rounds against and ass fighter.

I say "D please no more I'll be a good mother please no more..." With no answer to my pleas the mist slowly dies down.

And once again the dildo finds my ass. Feeling it almost push me off my feet I scream as it rams my ass just as violently.

My neck snaps back as the dildo pries itself from my ass only to ram it right back in. Over and over it rams a few times then pulls away just as hard. As before the tube sucks away at my package draining my sore lower half of all its worth.

I scream as oily tears streak my cheeks now. Why didn't I calm down and listen.

**Outside of D's zone D's POV**

As I walk down the crumpling street I feel my bond to my two loves. I sigh to say "No you will suffer for not knowing. That my love you two is not just for our children... its for their future."

As I walk I wonder how they'll react when see the second room. As I walk I stop feeling a large amount of worry and nervousness.

Following the trail I come to a stop seeing a small caravan of horses and carts. Walking closer two women with rifles raise them.

First woman shouts "Hold it hands up and don't try to talk or I'll pop your hear off."

Raising my hands I disttach my harness letting my weapons drop to the ground. The second woman whispers, "No bandit would willingly drop their weapons so easily."

Everyone looks at me as a man with a goatee asks "What's you doing out here stranger?"

I say, "My zone was overrun and gang of bandits killed off the guards. I ran to a friend he was a smuggler. He gave me this stuff look I just want directions please.

"I...I don't want them to catch me."

Man says "How long ago did they over take your zone?" I shake my head to ask, "What state is this?"

Woman from the cart says, "You've been walking from which state?"

I say "Oregon look can I trade some stuff real fast I just want to go."

Woman from the cart says, "Frank lets him trade with us." The man waves me over and I keep my hands up.

Opening my pack I hand them some packs of jerky and dented bar of soap. Frank says, "Your zone had soap?"

I nod to say "Yeah a lady she knew how to make it from her parents. Showed the people that lived in the slums how to make their own. It's made from tree sap and a little bit of soft sand."

Frank nods to say, "What do you need?" I say, "Just tell me where the closest zone is. I just want to have a roof over my head."

Frank nods to say, "The closest zone is in Utah. But you better hurry winter is rolling in about three months."

I nod running over and picking up my weapons harness. Waving them goodbye I shout "Hey I passed an abandoned zone up that way. I tried to get in but the place had a bunch of bombs at the entrances.

"The guy in charge said he only trades in bulk whatever that means? Anyway he said as long as your not bandits he'll trade." Frank asks, "Is he trigger happy?"

I nod to say "He had a mount of bodies at the front. Over them was a sign saying bandits don't walk away from him.

"He really doesn't like bandits or people staring. Anyway thanks and good luck!"

I jog off having a feeling that I'll be seeing Frank and his caravan sometime in the future.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So hey everyone yeah dudes I'm sorry for this. I mean once my finals were all finished. I realized that I only had three of all my update chapters ready. And I also had to come up with new chapter ideas. Seeing as some of my chapter notes ended and I hadn't gotten to making more notes. So again dudes sorry this has taken so long. Plus me getting invited back home is also a big thing. I'm currently back in my small town in Moldova. So I hope Krampus doesn't visit my home. Jerk really scared my neighbor and my friend Smiles from the partner writers Jester Smiles. But still I do hope you all have fun these winters end and years beginning. Now on to what you dudes left me in the comments.**

**EPICSHIPARTY133: They sure are and it has so really sound results.**

**Mercswar: Dude thanks to my friends Smiles from Jester Smiles I have a new human slut in mind. Hope you all like her too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Utah State Third person's POV**

A sigh leave D's lips as once again he's walking in the rain. But he does feel a small smirk come to his lips as he feels his lover's misery.

Walking in the rain D's gray trench coat is clear to see. After three days he still doesn't feel the need to drink or sleep.

D thinks 'My growth in my powers must have boost my other senses. Pretty much slowing down things that hinder me. My body is growing and damn I need new pants. My balls feel a little tight in these.'

As D continues to walk he wonders if Frank's group will stop off at his zone. But even if they don't he knows the direction they're going.

As the rain slowly dies out D slowly wonders if going to this other zone will be worth it. But it'll give him a chance to test his animatronic slut's abilities at birthing plush toys.

D says "And it'll be away to spread a new strain of my FEV virus."

As D continues his walk for another day night envelops him. The rain stopped thankfully but as D passes a bridge he notices someone.

Walking along the river bellow he sees a teen Ellie's age appearance wise. She has two puffy pigtails behind a baseball hat.

She's also wearing a purple faded shirt and faded blue jeans. Her soft chocolate skin a nice contrast to Ellie's skin. D leans in close seeing her backpack is open with two large bottles of water.

D then notices the small revolver strapped to her hip. D says, "She reminded me of myself. Alone and doing what's need to make it to the next day...

"I've found my next human slut already hurray for me."

D teleports into a tree close by watching the girl from afar for now. But soon another woman she's light skinned with a long blonde ponytail.

The woman holding a freshly killed rabbit says "Clementine I caught dinner. And with luck we can have a little bit left for snacks as we head back."

D continues to float from one tree branch to another remaining quiet as he follows the two. But before long a few shouts draw all three's attention.

Looking up the river D sees several men charging both the blonde and the teen Clementine.

D follows as the two bolt into the woods the bandits not far behind. D sighs seeing the blonde get shot in the leg. She screams at Clementine to run as three bandits surround her.

D pulls his Garand rifle and takes the heads of all three bandits. D drops do and jogs to the blonde. D says "It's ok I'm helping please I don't like bandits. Ok its a through and through so you'll be ok. But you need to leave."

As D stops the bleeding and gives her some painkillers and she hobbles away.

D follows the trail of the bandits finding them trying to find Clementine. D opens fire killing at least three before Clementine runs from her hiding spot.

D gets into cover as the last four try to shoot him. D throws a pipe bomb killing two. Pulling his revolver D brains the last two with ease cause he flanks them.

D quickly takes their weapons and race off after Clementine. D soon spots her crouching and move from behind a few rocks.

D using his powers throws his voice shouting "Hey come on I think she's circling back!"

With that D sees Clementine race off another way. D smiles to follow after her.

After an hour of following D once again is using the trees. Floating over Clementine's head as she walks aimlessly. After a while she starts talking to herself.

Clementine says "Great I wonder where Helga went off to? And where the heck am I?"

D continues to follow her but soon she stops. Clementine puts down her bag and walks over to a bush.

D gets to her bag fast. Looking over her idea passport D finds that her name is Clementine and like Ellie she has a start against her age.

Meaning though she looks like a twelve or thirteen year old. She legally between sixteen and eighteen years old.

D hears Clementine returning and quickly rushes to hide. D uses his powers and morphs his appearance changing himself to look like a bandit.

D smirks as he places down his rifle and pulls his pump shotgun. D looks out seeing Clementine dig through her bag.

D smiles and walks out cocking his shotgun D says in his fake voice, "Hands up girlie now!"

Clementine raises her hands as D say "Loose the piece of yours or get a belly full of hot led."

Clementine follows orders and drops her revolver. D comes closer to say, "Your friend ran off and some asshole killed my crew. But I still found you and your a pretty little thing too."

Clementine even though she can't see D's face past the sports helmet and metal fitting around the face piece. She's still disgusted by this bandits advances.

D smirks knowing he can use this in his plans for her. D says, "Turn around hands on the stump."

D grabs her shirt forcing her to turn around. Even D admits her whimpers are cute as she finally does as she's told.

D looks over Clementine more closely liking the growing potential she has. She reminded him of Ellie so much to work with in such a small package.

D taps the gun to the back of Clementine's head and says, "If you don't listen I blow your head off. Now this is going to be real quick."

D orders her to face him and say, "Raise your shirt... I said raise it."

Clementine gulps to slowly raises up her shirt showing off her concealed breasts under a tight training bra.

D hums to say "Nice...now take off you pants." Clementine looks to shake her head when D points his shotgun back to her. D says, "I don't like repeating myself girl."

Clementine begrudgingly listens unbuttoning her jeans to push them down. Sitting on the stump D watches as she pulls off her shoes along with her pants.

D smirks see her short panties matching her blue training bra. D says, "Turn around..."

Clementine turns still keeping watch to see if D will do anything.

D thinks 'Yeah she has potential all right. She might even have a better ass then Ellie after I give her the special diet.'

D says, "Turn back around and raise your bra..." Clementine does as she told closing her eyes feeling sick as the bandit ogles her like a toy.

She wishes she can reach her gun but it's behind him. And his gun could kill her in a flash.

Clementine shivers feeling her exposed nipples harden to points. Hoping that this will be over without her getting raped.

D says "Turn around and take off your panties." Clementine gulps but still does as she told. Turning to face the stump she pulls off her small panties.

Feeling the cool drip of the rain air touch her naked ass. D says, "Turn back around."

Now facing D again Clementine feels shame she knows that if she tries to cover her exposed self. The bandit in from of her will hurt her. So she simply looks to the side and hoping still that this will end.

D says, "Sit on the stump." Clementine walks backwards feeling the wet wood on her bare behind causes her to gasp a little.

But she still shivers in both fear and how cold it's getting with no clothes on.

D says, "Grab your ankles and lean back." Clementine is panicking in her mind she knows he's going to rape her. But if she moves she dies.

D shouts "DO IT!" Doing as instructed Clementine leans almost completely onto her back.

All the while holding onto her ankles hoping that this is all a bad dream.

Seeing the poor girl close her eyes in fear. D ungloves his hand and dips a little of his powers into two fingers.

In a flash D forces his two fingers into Clementine's pussy. Clementine screams loud louder then Ellie to D's shock. But still he muscles through and finds the girls g-spot.

In Clementine's mind she couldn't process this new feeling and why it was starting to feel good. In a flash her mind goes blank as a hot flash blurs through her body.

D smiles as Clementine just as Foxy squirts all over his hand. And a little bit on his pants leg.

Clementine unfolds herself her eyes glossed over and her tongue pushing past her lips. D smirks to say "See you around cutie..."

Clementine hearing the bandit call her cutie watches as he leaves through the dark of the woods.

D takes up his stuff and changes back. Floating into the tree watches he Clementine curls up onto the stump and cries.

Clementine not caring that she's still naked continues to cry thinking of her lost innocence at the hands of a sick bandit.

D smiles softly to in a whisper "Don't worry cutie I'll kiss it sorry later. For now I need you to break and grow."

**D's zone Springtrap's POV**

I gulp as Goldy and I try to walk around the classroom with all the Followers sitting at a different table.

D left us instructions on small lessons to get the Followers to expand their minds. This lesson teaches them to write short paragraphs along with portions of math.

I was surprised that their speech had grown so fast over the last month. But also their intact of knowledge is much faster then you'd think.

It's proving hard to walk with my slightly gaping asshole. Yesterday when the first room's machine finally released Goldy and me. I turned seeing the tears on my brother's face.

The ones on my own clear as ever as well. Before we left we played the last message from D left.

D says "These rooms were originally a test for your love for me. They were soft gentle extensions of my love for you both...

"But your argument reminded me of the pettiness that lingers still. I will not stand for it! I need you both to be my support not a hindrance. Now each floor will push you and remind you of how much your argument hurt me."

After that Goldy and I slept in our separate beds. I kept looking at the master bed through the night wishing for D to just be there to comfort us...

One Witch asks "Second Springtrap I've finished." Walking over trying to hid the limp in my step. And the stinging twitches that my asshole causes with each step.

I take the paper from her I nod allowing her to leave. Slowly each Follower begins to pass us their papers.

With all the papers collected Goldy places them into a stack and we leave. Heading home Goldy groans to say, "My ass is killing me."

I say "D has some lubricant oils back in the room. Maybe that will help... Goldy please stop this we need to get through this together."

Goldy says, "If you had just admitted that I was his first then I would have let it go. But you just wouldn't listen..."

I sigh to say, "I'm sorry Goldy I know I was out of line to ask that. But even you want that to feel D's child growing inside of us.

"To then on that wonderful moment to see the pride in his eyes as we birth his heirs."

Goldy says "Yes I do want that Spring more then anything now. But it's still not right that you asked for that and not me. I'm just jealousy you asked before me is all."

I smile to him and say "Hey when we get home let me apply the oil to your ass. As and apology for hurting your feelings."

Goldy nods to say, "I'd like that. But I'm worried if the first room left us like this. And we have to return to the next one in two days. I dread to think what they next room will do to our asses.

**D's store Ellie's POV**

I'm in awe daddy's armory was a lot more stocked and has a lot more weapons then I thought. Bonnie says "Glad you can help me Ellie. Master wants every clip in these boxes loaded for use."

I smile to say, "No problem Bonnie but what has me weirded out is daddy's power. I mean sure he's getting more powerful but why are his balls bigger?"

Bonnie laughs to ask, "Ellie have you ever hear the rumors the woman like big balls? Or then a man is braver with bigger balls?"

I look to Bonnie to say "Not true." Bonnie smiles to say "I'm serious back when people didn't have to live in zones. A female employee of the store showed of pictures of her boyfriend's balls.

"Trust me once masters balls get bigger none of us will be able to resist holding or even licking them... And no one will have to balls to measure up and challenge masters ways."

I think for a moment to wonder back when we were all looking at daddy in his dog form. His balls were pretty big. And if they're that big it means he came make more cum.

I gulp to say "I'm going to have to do more exercises if I'm going to be able to handle bigger loads of daddy's cum aren't I?"

Bonnie nods with a smirk as he continues to load bullets. Sighing I get back to doing the same.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes ok reasons why I can't update on the first anymore. With this being my second year into college I aiming for my masters. But they said I need to complete the four years for a bachelors. Before I register for my masters, something along the lines of showing if I ready for that kind of commitment. So with the classes I'm in I only have Friday's and the weekends off. So I can't update on the first day of each month. But the first Friday's instead. So yeah and with all five classes I'm taking I've got to tell you dudes now. Look foreword to there being delays in the future. Anyway dudes let's check out what you all left in the comments.**

**Mercswar: Dude I don't watch the show either I watch the gameplays of the game. I played the games first season mainly can't stop loving that season either.**

**EPICSHIPARTY133: Dude glad your back and hope you like this chapter.**

**MazerTheBad: Dude its ok we all read a story that is weird and we can't stop reading it because it's so weird. Plus some times the story has a fetish we like. So don't worry dude no one will judge you here.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**D's maze Springtrap's POV**

I gulp seeing that today's room follows around something odder then the first room. Around the room are swirling lights and odd circles.

D's recorded voice once again plays from the new tape in this room. D says, "Today you two will learn about the torture of charm.

"So again you'll be strapped into either box facing these spiral displays. First one to cum the most will release you both."

Once again getting strapped into separate boxes again both box have our backs to the other.

With my legs and arms clapped in I gulp as a light mist floats down into my box. The lights for the room dims and the spiral begins to spin and hum.

I feel dizzy but my pumps and my head are screaming with pleasure. Before long I look up to see surrounding me are several faceless men.

One man says "Look here boys we got us a big sissy slut this time."

I try to force them away but the chairs still has me restrained in place. Another to my right says, "I think the sissy's eager for us to fuck him. Lets not leave him waiting."

As they laugh one does something causing the chair to transform. Now I fitted spread eagle with my back to the ceiling and my face to the floor.

Before I know it they all start to have their way. Two violently fuck my ass while one says "Hey make room he's wide enough for us both. Besides remember what the boss said he'll do anyone so long as he get fucked."

I shout "No my love is for D get your filthy cocks out of me!"

Another man slaps me to say, "D's had enough of your shit sissy. He gave you to us for doing a good job. And now we're going to have our own fun with you."

Before I can protest anymore they gage my mouth. But it's an open hole gage preventing me from biting whoever shoves his cock into my mouth.

I feel shamed as two have their ways with my hand, one ravages my mouth, and another two fucks my ass.

I keeping telling myself that D would never throw me to bastards like this. And to my greater shame as one of the two cums in my ass forcing me to cum too.

My head's still buzzing was the swirling lights continue to shadow over them all.

The lead man that's still fucking my head starts to whisper things. He says "Get use to this you giant sissy rabbit cause this is all you'll be. Just one big fuck toy for me and my crew."

As he cums I try to move it out of my mouth with my tongue. It's not sweet or as tasty as D's cum. With time ticking away the two cum into my hands making them feel nasty and stick.

The last guy huffs telling their leader to leave him alone while he finishes. I cum again just as the guy finishes. He pulls out of me and cums onto my ass.

After they left the swirling lights continue to spin and the buzzing I hear continues as well. They all laugh as they leave the room allowing me to think. I think 'D did you really whore us out to these bastards? Did you throw us away?'

**Clementine's POV**

After a pretty messed up experience from that damn bandit I've managed to pull myself together.

I remember what Lee taught me. I need to be strong and ready cause the next time I won't give the bandit the chance. I'll kill him or I might die trying to defend myself.

I say, "Either ways better then letting another bandit do what that one did to me two days ago."

Walking for a while I finally remember seeing the right way. The abandoned mining and logging place is close by. I'll be able to find my way back to the zone from there.

I sigh as I come from the behind the trees at seeing the old buildings of the factory. The short river dividing me from the other side.

As I rub my face I feel the grim and dirt that's on me from running yesterday. I say, "Helga and I didn't get the chance to get our buckets filled to take a bath.

"And it'll be another four days before I get back to the zone."

Looking around I say, "Well I am the only one here... I won't take that long to clean up."

Pulling off my clothes I think for a minute if I should also take off my under wear.

I sigh to say, "I don't have any other to change into. And if I get these wet I could catch a cold."

Feeling the nip of the due from last night's rain I slowly walk into the water. I say "Damn that's cold...Got to make this quick."

Sinking my hands into the water I rub my hands together to get the grim off. Splashing my arms and legs a little I shiver at how cold it feels against my skin.

Using my wet hands I begin to rub my chest, arms, and legs, my face, and my back as best I can.

As I rub my butt I groan remember the last spot I have to clean. Spreading my legs I rub away at my crotch making sure that I get the feeling of the bandits fingers from my private place out of my mind.

But as I use my fingers I make the same noise he caused me to make. Shiver again I shake my head thinking its time to get dressed.

I say, "The less I think about what he did the sooner I'll forget it."

Walking out of the water I stop to my shock to see a large dark wild dog growling near my clothes.

Still in the water the dog charges to the edge causing me to back away. Frantic I get into the water up to past my hips and continue to bounce as I move away from the dog.

Looking to my sides I see a log wedged against a rock. Bounce off the rivers bottom with each step I make I head for the log.

I think 'Got to get onto the log and the other side it won't be able to get to me.'

Getting onto the log the large dog jumps but ends I only landing its two front legs onto the log. Getting on I crawl all the way across.

The large dog growls making a whiney noise as it splashing trying to climb onto the log.

Standing on the other side the large dog also returned to the opposite side. Still barking and looking for a way to get to me.

I sigh to say, "Going back while he's still there won't be easy. How am I suppose to get my gun if..."

I end my trail of thoughts and shriek a little to cover myself up as best I can. I'm now completely naked in the abandoned factory.

The dog still across the river now sniffing around my backpack and stuff. I groan to shiver as a small gust tickles my back.

I say "At least no ones here to see me like this...I hope..."

**Third Person's POV**

As Clementine thinks of a plan to get her stuff back. Spring and Goldy aren't doing so good. The two have spent a long time suspended off the floor-spread edge and dripping with sticky nasty cum.

With their mouths gage open the two have been waiting for who knows how long for the thugs to come back.

Spring still dizzy to no end checks his inner clock. The thugs have been coming and going ever ten hours.

And by the rabbits check he's already been used by them for four days. Four long days were for them to come every three or fours hours to fuck him. The thugs belittle him, talk about how good D's making the zone.

And how hot his new sluts are compared to the two large animatronics.

Goldy had screamed at the idea of a simple slut getting the true love that belonged to himself and his brother.

But they couldn't do anything. Every time they struggled against their restraints they got zapped. Every time one of them squeezed a guys dick too hard in there hands another zap.

Every time one of them tried to keep his ass from being fucked yet another zap. Goldy and Spring after the days they've spent as sex objects were tired.

Now once more the two are being used both gagging and getting pounded into their asses. The stench and feel of the thugs nasty cum is sticking to the two all the while.

One thug laughs as he see's Spring shoot off another load. The thug in his ass says "Yeah that's right that's all you cum is good for. Just going to get flushed down a toilet."

Spring sheds a tear the idea of his seed being flushed down a toilet as nothing but garbage saddens him.

The thug fucking his mouth is the same guy from the first time. He's again whispering the happiness D's having with his new and loyal sluts.

Spring continues to cry as the thug makes him gage on his cock. As his ass is fucked faster Spring closes his eyes and tries to see D's face. But his thought is interrupted as the thug fucking him slaps his ass.

Spring whimpers to cry more only D had ever spanked his ass during sex. And now these thugs were doing it just to mock his love for D.

The lead thug laughs roughly tugs of Springs hair making him take more of the thugs cock. Spring tries to force the thug's cock back with his tongue.

But all it does is make the thug moan and fuck his face hard.

The two thugs fucking Springs hands finish and start to spank his ass with his cock. Smearing it with the last drops of the nasty cum.

One thug pulls out off Springs ass as the lead thug cums filling all of Springs mouth. The lead thug backs off and the other one cums all over Springs face. Even poking his cock against the gold rabbits face.

The thug says "That right sissy really taste and smell our cum. Cause once we break you your going to be nothing more then a loss hole for us to fuck when we want."

As the thugs laugh the last to finish is still pounding away at Springs ass. Spring lets his tears and sad whimpers run freely as the thug continues to use him like a fleshlight.

In one large thrust the thug finished shooting off in Springs ass and using both hands to spank his ass multiply times. The thug moans as he slowly pulls his cock out saying that he was done.

Ever so slowly after his works the dizziness in Springs mind slowly started to die out.

Ever so slowly the room became fully lighted and to the shock Spring and Goldy's watery eyes people weren't fucking them.

Dildos on robotic arm attachments were fucking them. The chairs returned to being chairs and the two covered in synthetic cum were freed. And both golden brothers stood up and limp out of their boxes.

Both could see once again that tears had clung to there cum covered faces.

D's recording speaks again saying, "This room was an illusion I created using lights and mild vibrations through your ears. The buzzing you felt was electrically charged smoke machines messing with your sensors so you lost track of time.

"Gives off a pretty good illusion of things or people that are not really there at all. You two have completed this room go get cleaned up in the washroom.

"Oh and try not to gap too much when you leave. Remember we need to keep up the strong illusion of where you two stand."

Spring and Goldy take up the recorder and leave the room. Once getting into the hallway the two continue to limp. Fake cum dripping from the still gapping asses.

Goldy really hates this now if only he could go back a few days and tell D sorry. If he had know that these torture rooms would be so bad. He'd have begged D with lots of blowjobs and hours of hardcore ass punishment then this.

But now Goldy and Spring have to suffer D's anger and his anger is truly creative.

Goldy never fully saw how D broke Ellie but from just these two rooms alone. The gold bear is getting the idea pretty well.

D goes for the person's basic mental needs or desires. And slowly chips away at them until the person is either in tears. Or burgeoning for what D's doing to stop.

Unlike Spring who merely struggled during the fake thugs words. Goldy tried to burgeon his way back to D. But his thugs laughed and spanked his ass harder.

And now knowing that the thugs he saw was an illusion. Goldy feels shamed of what he was trying to push off as just burgeoning tools.

He was willing to give the thugs all D's other sluts. If he was released and they aided him in breaking into the pizzeria.

As he continues to limp along side his brother Goldy only hopes that D didn't have to room recording what happened inside them.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Hey everybody I'm happy to be forward with you all. So far my friend has sent me a list of funny April fools pranks. I can't wait to watch them. But I think its needed to be said that last month was crazy for me. My midterms and class assignments had me scrambling for parts to use. So again sorry dudes for not giving you an update last month. But I also hope that there won't be another delay like last month anytime soon. So lets see what you dudes left for me to read.**

**Mercswar: No spoilers dude but don't worry things will get crazy in those rooms.**

**Ship it FTW: Thanks dude hope you have fun with this one too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Abandoned factory D's POV**

My plan is going great sniffing around Clementine's gear I'm putting on the idea that I am a dog.

Even though I am trying hard not to get an erection as I sniff her panties.

Turning slightly I see that she's climbing the small slope that leads to the abandoned factory. From the log in the water this is no doubt an old logging factory. Left once all the electronics were knocked out.

I bark for fun as she still covers her chest and crotch as she jogs past an old chain-link fence.

Smirking I teleport across to follow from the shadows. Getting close she ducks behind some smashed crates.

Clementine says, "Oh come on there has to be some clothes left. It all couldn't have been looted."

Clementine moves from the crates outside into one of the large storage spaces. Getting inside I look down at her from the rafters. I can see her shiver again from the draft. But inside all the boxes are smashed and looted of their most valuable goods.

Clementine says, "Come on there has to be at least a jacket in one of these?"

As she moves from crate to crate trying to find something I smirk. She won't find anything useful. I'll sneak to the other entrance and catch her by surprise.

Clementine moves faster then I thought. As she breezes past the second entrance I hear her say "I can't go around naked all the way back to the zone. What will the smugglers think or what if a bandit sees me again?"

I smirk wondering if it'll be a fun tease to make her walk in public like this.

Scampering into the factory grounds Clementine goes into a small sign in station and starts to rummage through its continents.

Listening I hear her say, "Please give me something... I'll wear anything at this point."

Hearing her gasp and duck down under the window she saw me. But it doesn't matter I'm still going to catch her. Sniffing around as if looking for something I can hear her trying to breath slowly.

Sneaking to the door I catch her as she's about to run. Flashing my teeth at her I receive a hard monkey wrench slap to my jaw.

Dazed from the hit I growl angrily at my slut to be. She caught me by complete surprise her luck is really good.

Barking in anger I watch and chase after her light chocolate ass. On turning a corner after her I find a wall of unopened crates and my prey climbing up them.

As she scrambles over the top she glances back as I continue to bark and stare at her ass.

I growl to charge into one of the boxes. The old wood from the boxes seeing too much ware from the weather crumbles like paper from my attack.

Clementine gasps and on seeing what I did she tries to get down. Only for the wall of boxes to come crashing down with her still on top of them.

Clementine lands on the other side but I'm already clawing my way over the pile of broken wood.

Getting on top of one box I see her already running to get away from me her weapon lost. Barking more she runs into the only safe place on this side.

Running into the open door way of a room I hear her gasp and say "Oh no..." Licking my jaws I smirk to think _'Oh yes...'_

**Foxy's POV**

My jaw was a little unhinged as I watched Freddy show me what he learned about pole dancing. As well as twerking as he said master called it.

Both require you to have a lot of control over you hips and ass. As well as making sure you show off everything you've got. The main idea is to make master hard as he watches us show off our stuff.

And watching Freddy give me a demonstration of twerking has me a little excited personally.

I ask "So master likes it when we pole dance and twerk?"

Freddy stops twerking to rub his ass answering, "Well we haven't really pole danced or twerked for him to enjoy yet. We're still trying to get use to moving and dancing on our own. We still need to add music, what we'll wear.

"Then also we need to figure out our single routines and who does what during the main routine. Plus we don't want master to favor one person during our big show we all want his eyes to be on the whole group.

"And there's also the fact that we also have to teach you and Chica how to do all this. But first here's what you'll have to do on the chores list."

Looking at my name one this week schedule next to the stage it says sweeping Monday and Thursday. Then one Friday I have to make oil.

I raise and eyebrow seeing today is Friday. I ask, "How do I make oil? Isn't oil pumped up from the ground? Did master find a oil source here?"

Freddy smiles jumping off the stage his plastic onesies and extra short shirt not hiding anything. As all his assets jingle all over the place when he lands.

Freddy says "Master learned how to make synthetic fuels that works better then the ground fuels humans looked for. Plus it doesn't put out all those toxic fumes the ground stuff does."

Getting into the storage or loading garage I see the large makeshift chemistry lab.

Freddy says, "Here are all the formula's, chemicals, and tubes you'll need to make the oil.

"Now watch I'll help you prepare the first barrel."

Freddy rolls over an empty barrel and opens the lid. He then takes a box of plastic bits and pours half inside.

Freddy then walks over and opens one of several large plastic tube sitting to one side. On looking inside I feel my pumps crawl.

I shake my head to ask "Aye Freddy what the fuck are you going to do with those maggots?"

Freddy says, "These go into the oil. And no it's not the oil we've been drinking. That oil doesn't use maggots in it.

"This oil or fuel is what master has been making to keep the place warm and powered. He's hooked up all the Follower's homes with a barrel to keep them warm.

"So we need to refuel the old barrels. And have a spare barrel on standby for one of the Followers to switch when the other is empty."

Freddy takes a large scooper and puts five or six scoop full into a bucket. Walking over he then pours in all the little crawlers. Takes a bottle of some blue stuff and purple stuff and pours them in too.

He then drags over a hose and adds what looks like mud. Taking a gardening ho Freddy mashes and steers the mess as he fills the barrel half way.

Watching Freddy continue to steer and mash for a half an hour he then stops. Putting the lid back on Freddy drags the barrel to the station.

Flipping on the stations power Freddy attaches a hose onto a small lid cap on the side of the barrel. Freddy locks the main lid securing it for safety reasons.

Freddy flips another switch and I watch as the hose starts to hum and pours something into the barrel.

I ask, "Freddy what's this hose pumping into the barrel?"

Freddy says "It's not pouring anything into the barrel. It's just using heated air to create a whirlpool inside the barrel. The mash ingredients will absorb everything inside of it thanks to the heated air.

"After twelve minutes you take off this hose and seal up the small lib. Then the heated mash will expand to fill the barrel. After a night cooling it'll be a pure yellow fuel we can use for anything."

I nod to ask, "So where do you get the maggots from and how do you make sure they don't turn into flies?"

Freddy says, "Master found out that it's a maggot that only eats leaves. These large maggots sometime burrow into fruits or large nuts to hid and get bigger. After a few weeks they leave for food and a new home.

"But when the reproduce they always lay at least twenty to thirty eggs. The eggs sit in the dirt and then after a week the larva come up and look for food.

"Master found them in the Florida swamps as he was passing the state. He said a crazy old guy with a missing arm also showed him how to make gun powder too."

I look at Freddy to ask, "Master can also make ammo for guns? Does he also know how to make guns?"

Freddy shakes his head to answer, "Master only knows how to make the ammo sadly he doesn't know how to make guns. Master says the factories that made guns were raided.

"And the computers were smashed too so he couldn't find the specs to make guns. That's why master has been constantly sneaking into guard weapons caches in Zones.

"He believes one of the Zones have the blue prints on how to make guns."

I say, "But Master already has guns. Why doesn't he simply copy the ones he has and make more off their designs?"

Freddy rubs his head to say, "Bonnie said that same thing. But Goldy explained its like making fuel. You may have all the right ingredients and tools needed. But if you lack the knowledge to put them all together things do go well.

"Without the right grade of metal or measurements something will go wrong. The smallest thing that could happen is the gun just falls apart.

"But can you guess what the worse thing could be?"

I sigh to answer, "The guns could blow up in the users face. Ok I get it so how many barrels do I make?"

Freddy says, "You'll have to make at least twenty six. So that tomorrow Ellie and me will be able to cart them over to the Followers homes."

I nod and get right to work still feeling really creeped out at being so close to maggots.

**Third person's View**

Right now all the Followers are studying once more. And once more Goldy is overseeing that they learn. Goldy says "Ok now onto history we'll be going over the history of the Civil war."

A Zabra raises her hand asking, "Second Golden why did the white humans not like the dark humans?"

Goldy answers "They saw and some humans still see humans that are not white in skin color as animals.

"A sub form of humans that shouldn't be allowed to exist or work equally along side the other white skinned humans.

"But as we know its doesn't matter of your skin or what your history is. What matters is what your path in life will be. And what great achievements can you add to your name.

"And remember a small achievement is still an achievement. You grew a little in body, you read to the end of a book, you learned something new about where you live.

"Big achievements are meant to be a pillar for others to strive for greater heights. But you mustn't use those big achievements to rub your ego in someone else's face.

"Its what cause numerous humans to kill each other aimlessly. And created an endless cycle of pain and suffering throughout human history. Human's greatest ability is to adopt and grow. Learn and thrive from what they achieved.

"But they let religion, corruption, and greed slow their progress until they became over reliant on old forms of progress and stability."

A hunter says "That's why the Supreme one made us right? He knows we're what's needed to survive. No more arguing, no more talking about skin, no more looking down at those around us.

"We won't fall prey to the weaknesses of the humans we once were. The Supreme one gave us this chance a new chance to be better then our weaknesses.

"Please Second Golden tell us more help us see the Supreme ones hopes."

Goldy nods thinking _'D you really have opened the Followers to accept what's to come.'_

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys and gals sorry for having to miss last month. My only excuse was that it was finals and yes in college they make you feel as if it's a job. So they expect your work when they expect it. So had to take a few days to let my hands rest. Being a starting engineer major is nothing short of pressure on your hands. But still dudes I hope your all cool and relaxing at least for most of the summer. So lets see what you guys left in the reviews.**

**Shipping Universe: Thanks dude and hope you like this chapter too cause its crazy.**

**Mercswar: Oh boy things are going to go just as crazy as you think dude. Have fun dude cause I did.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**Abandoned factory Clementine's POV**

I gasp seeing the large black dog growling at me from the doorframe. Running as fast as I could I take a glace back seeing it right at my heels.

I say "Oh no..." Feeling a harsh thud the large dog pounces and topples my footing. I try to get back on my feet but it's got both paws on me.

Before I can show it off I feel a sharp pop and something hot an sticky rubbing between my butt. As it moves its hips back I say "OW!.. What... what are you doing to me!?"

The large dog howls cause me to feel really hot and pain filling my crotch and butt.

The large dog is doing something with its hips and the pain in my crotch. Its somehow continues as it's moving its hips against my butt its fur rubbing all over my back.

I try to pull away but the dog has its paws on my shoulders making it hard for me to fight its weight. I say, "What are you doing back there? What are you sticking in me?"

The pain continues as I feel tears run down my face from the sharp pain of the dog continuously thumping its hips. And continues sticking something into my crotch.

I grow scared when the other dog comes around and I see between its legs. I start saying "Is that a..." But it doesn't let me finish as it sticks its penis into my mouth.

Now I know why the first one chased me. It was horny after smell my clothes.

As both dogs continue to hump me at there own pace. I try to force the second one from out of my mouth. Taking hold of its hips I hear it growl but I managed to force it out of my mouth.

The dog whines a little but starts to pant to catch its breath.

Gasping and breathing with my mouth again I try to shoe the dog away from me. So it he doesn't try to put his nasty penis back in my mouth.

Feeling the drool slide down the side of my lip I'm shocked when the dog behind me rolls onto his back.

Using its paws now around my thighs it starts to thrust in its new position. I grit my teeth as my crotch gets attacked in this odd new way. I go wide eye seeing its sticky and hot crotch appear and disappear as in thrusts into my crotch

I groan "Sto... stop... AH! Please stop. Don't do this... please."

The other dog comes back using its paw it dips my head backwards. Now with my back resting against the dog under me I know what's coming. Again it has its penis back it my mouth.

Feeling the dog once again humping my mouth and the other one humping my crotch. I try my best to struggle but it only makes it worse.

The second dog puts its paws on my stomach and once again continues with its vigorous humping.

Both dogs howl and after seconds I feel another set of paws on me. The dog under me pulls it penis free one for a seconds. In a flash a new pain enters my body causing me to scream into the dogs penis in my mouth.

This time not just my crotch but also my butt feels hot, sticky, and really painful.

Three dogs were using me like a female dog toy. I try to get one to run away by pull at their short fur.

But all its does its make them hump me hard making it hurt before they go back to just regular humping.

After minutes of humping the dog under me and in my mouth howl weirder then before. Both making a warm gooey feeling enter me. Tasting the stuff made my head dizzy.

After those two finally pulled away from me the one humping my crotch is still going.

I don't know how many hours went by but I do know that it was noon when I got here. In my dizzy mind I remember one dog coming back and humping my mouth until is put more goo into my mouth.

The white goo drips from my mouth as I gasp to catch my breath before another comes back.

I'm just too tired to fight back as another dog laid me on my side along with it and started to hump my groin again. Soon after pushing goo into my already sticky goo filled groin.

I've never even kissed a cute boy and I'm getting humped dizzy by wild dogs. Soon two makes me sit on ones penis while the other humps my butt again.

I can't feel my mouth to form words but I do know I'm making weird noises. I feel the white goo sticking to butt cheek and sliding out of my mouth. I even feel a little on my chest.

This was my first time seeing a penis up close and it I felt it all three places I use. I can feel the cold cement floor as a dog humps me onto my knees. I can barely make out what I'm looking at now.

Before long that dog leaves and another starts to hump my mouth again.

As this dog humps my face I can feel a long river of white goo leave my groin. I can hardly feel my legs right now.

Soon the dog humping my face pulls away and sprays its white goo all over my face.

Finally getting my senses back I look around finding the dogs all out cold. I can't believe it they humped me as they wanted and went to sleep. Leaving me sticky and covered in their goo.

But at least I'm free sitting up my stomach turns makes me burp for some reason. Crawling to my knees I peel my butt of the large sticky goo puddle under my. I feel more goo dripping from between my butt cheeks as I crawl to the door.

Spitting the white goo from my mouth I use the doorframe to stand up and wobble back to find my backpack.

**D's POV**

Damn I pushed too hard I'm exhausted. Cloning myself and trying to maintain the clones for over four hours is too much.

Yes the sex was great but my cock is sore to the point it hurts. I wake up finding that I was alone.

Snapping up quickly as I could I follow the trail of cum until it ends. I exhale seeing Clementine resting with her clothes on. She must have cleaned herself because it's fully dark now and theirs a small fire in front of her.

I sigh to find a place to hide and rest myself. It's been a long time since I've felt so fucking tired with a sore satisfaction.

I groan after eating a mix meal pack to close my eyes trying to fading into the void of my dreams.

As I dream laughter not one two yes soon two different forms of laughter fill my ears.

Looking around I stop seeing two shadows but to my shock they are two different colors one purple the other a dark shade red.

The shadows continue to laugh at me the red ones green eyes shining just as oddly as the purple shadows yellow eyes. I say, "This is no dream I can feel the magic from you two.

"But what are you? From what the old man's journal it's told me few humans know magic. He nor my partners have ever hinted of magic users able to invade another's mind."

The purple shadow says, "I am Xelthia and this is my sweet sister of lust Ezria. We have seen what you've done to that girl 'student'. And we love the taste of lust coming off you."

**'Sorry to stop here guys but big shout of to Jessica Anner. I think you demon sisters are so awesome I just had to use them in my fic. And if you all have time check out some of her sexy animations they're hot' **

I glare at her to say "Student? Is that supposed to mean I have a minor grasp at what I have?"

The red shadow Ezria says, "Yes in fact that is it. You were right Xel he's much sharper then the other humans."

I look at both shadows to say, "From how you talk you're here for something? Something only I can give you..."

Xelthia says "Right again human. My sister and I want to well we all want to be free!"

With a snap the shadows show several mirrors all showing shadows of different sizes and colors. All of them moaning and screaming for freedom.

I turn to ask, "I take it the other humans you've been in contact with either failed or ran out on your deals?"

The two nod making me smirk "From this I can guess you're not human and you're tired of humans being as ignorant and insufferable as I am correct?"

Ezria answers "Yes several humans simply used us for knowledge and gain. But from what we have seen in your memories you want to change the balance of human rule. And we all agree."

Xelthia adds, "Which is why we like you. We the Orderless horde are demons and creatures of magic who once lived inside of every human populace.

"But a human that discovered us banished us into these horrid mirrors. We have to watch from mirrors as humans judge each other. And worse never explored as we we're created to make them."

I rub my chin to ask "Explore? What you're the ones that tempt humans. Driving them into lust filled orgies and exploration of the body without care of who they are."

Ezria says "Yes we have tried to keep humans on the better path. But with us being sealed away humans have stopped using their bodies. Allow them to use false ideals and speech to weaken their relations.

"You are doing what we once did. Changing humans we did it with color but you know do it with science."

I smirk to say "So this is the part where we agree to work together. I find a way to release you all and in turn you help me right?"

Both shadows nod and I turn to one of the mirrors. Walking over I place my hand on it to say, "I can't believe someone would lock you all away. Yet another human fool slowly down the natural progress of things.

"But to help you I need more Followers. My group is only fifty plus members. Certainly not enough to take a Zone head on and not enough to defend our own home as it is.

"And my powers are limited as you can tell. I thought I had a great spike in my energy but it was my powers feeding my ego again.

"I need help to not only take the Zone I'm planning to go to. But also to find the original mirror that trapped you all."

A shadow from another mirror says, "This is a city long forgotten in the wilds of this land. If you go there the demi demons will have a pool of pure magic. It has weakened over the years.

"But it will boost you power over the mind skap. But you will have to claim the demi demons."

I nod to say, "Ok so I find this town, lay my claim to the demi demons there, and take control of this so call pool of magic. Then I have access to how to find the mirrors and free you all.

"But how do I know you won't turn on me and make me a mindless drone."

A shadow in the second row says, "Because you are one of us. A being of lust the mask you found in the old robotics makers workshop is a Vassal. Humans who know of magic have two sides.

"Often humans refuse to indulge the darker of sides and make Vassal. But as the former hosts slowly dies. The Vassal grows in the darker side like aged alcohol.

"Once a human puts on the Vassal they become a being of Orderless. And like you we feed off of sexual energy we hungry to once more feel the flesh of a willing and submissive against ours.

"Some of us are even aggressive bottoms. Please brother free us and we together will correct the wrongs that the humans caused us. And together fill these lands with the screams of sexual bliss."

I nod to say, "I understand but before I look for what you need I must claim the teenager I've just mounted.

"She knows how I can get into the Zone without alerting the guards or the smugglers of the Zone.

"But I must also return to my own Zone and see how my Followers and Partners are holding up. I had to punish my partners they angered me."

The shadows laughed one saying "Yes even we had slaves or pets of higher standing by our sides too. It is sometimes needed to remind them whom they live for. Worry not brother we can wait a little while longer.

"If we know more we will contact you again."

In a snap I was freed from the dream and seeing the day slowly break over the factory. Looking down from the room window I see Clementine still asleep the fire nothing but a faint flame.

**Bonnie's POV**

I say "No Foxy more like this roll you hips so that your ass looks sexier against the poll. And really let your ass eat the thong don't pull it out."

Foxy does as I say to ask, "How much longer are we to practice today?"

Freddy says "Until you can grind that damn poll without looking like an ass. We need this routine to be amazing and sexy Foxy. Its for master remember."

Foxy nods but before we continue Ellie walks in calling us over.

Ellie says, "Yes guys check out what I found in the old books daddy had in the lounge."

Hopping off the stage with Foxy close behind we stand by Ellie as she shows us an old book.

Ellie says "Guy this books talks about the different kinds of sex parts people have and what their sexual names are."

Freddy says, "So lets hear em I'm actually curious now."

Ellie says, "Ok first one is called a futa she's a woman who has both a cock and a pussy. Often measuring an inch or two smaller then the average male length. With is between five and a half to six and a half inches. Her breasts are often b and c cups.

"Draw back is a futa can't get a woman pregnant but she can be impregnated herself."

Foxy says "Aye be a hot idea to sport the tool but its doesn't sound fun if you can't plant your best treasure in the chest."

I snicker saying "Foxy that is true but damn does your pirate language makes it sound corny. Keep going Ellie."

Ellie says "Freddy Bonnie this ones about you two dick girls. Often sporting very large tits, big asses, and small penises. Dick girls have no pussy but also have very sensitive cocks for their sizes.

"Their cocklits as most dick girls call them are always between four and three inches.

"Often when men have cocklits they don't have curves, large waists, or big breasts. They are called sissies, as often they are submissive bottoms in relationships. Or if in a relationship are refuse to be sissies they get cuckold by their parents in humiliation.

"Sissies often don't pose any threat usually they're frail and thin bodies make them easy to sway for a night of sex."

Freddy laughs to say "I remember fucking a sissy before. It was fun didn't even fight but he did complain that I was being a little too rough either."

Ellie shakes her head with a sure look on her face. She continues to read saying, "Cunt boys are males that have no dicks but have pussy's. They usually have developed A or b cup breasts and cute bubble butts.

"Cunt boys can't get pregnant but they can hold large amount of sperm in their pussy for extended periods."

I say "Hey I got an idea lets come up with ideas for what partner type master should make the toys. I mean this book will help a whole lot and I sure master will love the idea of having a cunt boy bouncing off his lap."

Freddy smirks to say "Your right Bonnie I'll go get some paper and we can write ideas and talk about them before master gets home. The best ideas we'll tell him."

We all cheer as we look at the long definitions, drawings, and stories about each partner type. This is going to be great.

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Been crazy dudes my town has had a lot of rain. And it's causing the flies to be really annoying. Still dudes hope summer has been fun to all of you. So yeah dude lets see what comments you left.**

**Mercswar: Dude I was thinking something like that. I've never played the game but yeah that's the idea and it'll be in a place that's really twisted.**

**Kitsune Universe: Thanks dude glad you liked it and hope you like this update too.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**D's Zone Springtrap's POV**

Today is yet another one of D's test and this one it's just as excruciating as the last two.

Two robotic arms keep my ankles and waist in place. While a set of chains keep my arms in front of me. This test as D's recording said is about knowledge. Every time we get an answer right the three egg vibrators in my ass goes down a level or two.

Get an answer wrong and they go up three levels. And I also get spanks to both my ass cheeks curtsy of a metal spanking paddle.

The number of spanks I get is the same number of levels the vibrators are on.

Like the other rooms my cocks is fashioned to a suction tube. And it pulls away my cum to some unknown place.

For the last three hours I've answered whatever question that appears on the random chalkboards. And damn do my cheeks hurt.

Failing again the eggs increase to level eight and I get scream cumming hard after only five minutes after the last one. To also feel the sting of my ass getting spanked for the third time this hour.

I'm sure Goldy and me won't be sitting for the next week. Exhaling with the spanking over I don't know what the next questions will be. But at least I can rest for five minutes before the next hour starts.

Like before after eight hours we're released. Goldy wobbles from his box his ass sticking out backwards his face showing pain and tears.

With our slow pace D's next recording plays saying "Knowledge is what every leader and people need my loves. But if you lack knowledge you must obtain more to grow.

"Learn from these punishments and I'm sure you'll be ready for my return. Three punishments remain. This time however you won't be getting rest. You must go right to the next punishment.

"This punishment requiring you to look inward. Go to the next level."

Goldy picks up the recorder and turns to me. I simply gulp nervous about what could possibly be next. And hating that we must take it so soon.

As we waddle to the elevator I crank the lever trying my best to not move the wrong way. And make the pain in my butt worse. But every left of my arm makes a small twitch come from my butt and up my back.

Making me clinch and gasp in pain.

Finished cranking I sigh waddling besides Goldy to the next punishment D has in store for us.

Getting to the room once again we see to soundproof boxes. Inside are just the suction tubes for our cocks. Something is definitely not right with this punishment.

Separated again in the boxes I place the tube onto my limp cock. I don't even know if I can cum anymore. I can even feel the soreness slowly set in on my cock right now.

And let me say feeling as limp as I am I don't think I'll be hard for a while.

Soon a mirror slides forward from the shadows in front of my box.

With the mirror is a small stand with a cup on it. Taking up the cup I see it's a clear cup of oil. Drinking down the room temperature cup I sigh as it washes down my dry throat. I really needed that.

Looking to the mirror I gasp seeing myself move differently than I would normally almost in an aggressive fashion. Mirror me says "Look at you sharing our love with our brother. You don't know do you Goldy wants D all to himself.

"Your pathetic to let him have even have a fraction of love from D. We need to show D that Goldy has to go."

I shake my head to say, "No D loves us both he'd never pick one over the other." In a sharp motion I jerk upright hissing through my clinched teeth. I can't believe it I just came. But why I'm not hard?

Looking down at the tube I see that I am hard and my cock is pulsing. But why didn't I notice all I've been doing is standing here.

Mirror me shouts "Don't kid yourself. Goldy was ready to throw you out for asking what he wanted too. And out of his large ego he admitted that he wanted to ask D first about having his child.

"You know as well as I do of what we need to do before D gets back."

I look at my mirror self with shock in my eyes. He says, "We need to kill Goldy to have D's babies."

**Third person's POV**

Clementine is on edge every shadow made her flinch. Even after meeting up with a small smuggler group they had a hard time keeping her calm. Clementine told them about how she and Helga got split up.

She left out the two forced sexual encounters though. But she did tell them about how she escaped a bandit holding a shotgun to her back. And a trio of large black dogs chasing her around the old factory.

One smuggler made note to tell a crew to go capture the dogs. They'd make good attack dogs against any guard they might run into.

The other noted to drop a line to one of the Zone guards. And have them keep a close watch for bandits and fiends trying to get to the walls.

Bandits aren't so bad worse they'll just beat you up if you don't give them what you scavenged. Or try to kill you if for just the fun.

Clementine however found out that sometimes they get frisky with women first hand. Still not knowing it was D who was toying with her.

D however is watching from several feet in the trees. Doing his best to watch the path they take so he doesn't forget.

After a while the blonde known as Helga and a crew of five others find the small group.

Clementine hugs Helga but holds back their tears. Helga says "I'm glad your ok I wouldn't know what to tell Rachel if you were gone."

D slowly lowers himself to the ground to exhale fast to fake he was running. Springing around a few trees the large group sees D and tells him to stop.

D stops to shout "Oh shit don't shot I barely lost those bandits last night!"

Helga sees D telling them to lower their weapons. Helga waves D over and he fake sighs with relief.

D says "Good you got away and found friends." D looks to Clementine in surprise to say "Damn you're a fast one on your feet. I lost you and those last two bandits after me and another one got into a shoot out.

"But all the shooting made me and easy target for them to chase after. Sorry if I couldn't have helped you better."

Clementine says "Thanks but how do you know Helga?"

Helga says, "When the bandits attacked he killed a few and patched me up. I ran for cover and circled to find a crew to come back with.

"He went after you but like he said. You ran pretty fast and he got cut off when more came. So stranger what's you name?"

D says "People can't say my name right so D will be fine. I... well I've been walking for a while. My zone got over run by fiends and you all know what they can do.

"I got out with the help of a smuggler who owed me a lot for getting him out of jams with the guards. I use to fake ID's for him and others smugglers that ran with him.

"He set me up with a map and these weapons. But thanks to a convey of traders I found a few days. I found out that I've been walking for the last five months with no idea where I'm going.

"They traded with me and told me to head this way. Look I just want a place to be safe I'll help you with shit if I have to please. I just don't want to sleep on a fucking rock for another month."

Helga says "You helped and from how you look like you know a few trade tips right. Come on we could use a handy man around the place."

D nods exhaling in a goofy relief. When in actuality he was smirking inside his head about how easy things are going to get.

After twenty minutes they make it to the outer walls of the Zone they belong to. D notes that this is one of the Colorado zones that are still standing. Other zones in the colder states have a hard time staying together.

But with all the generators he hears in the distance. Its no wonder they still have the place looking ok.

Making their way to a blasted apart building D follows the smugglers into a back room and down a hidden shaft.

After another twelve-minute that includes crawling they make it to the smugglers hideout.

Inside they have various amounts of medical pills, crates of ammo, and a few weapons on a bench.

D walks over to the bench but his attention is turn upward after a blast shakes the ceiling. D turns to Helga asking, "You have explosives? No wonder there weren't patrols around outside the wall."

Helga shakes her head saying "Not us smugglers a rebel group calling themselves the Fireflies. They've come from out west been putting the screws to the guards.

"Getting people riled up and shit like that. Assholes have been making it harder for us to move between the different sections of the zone. Hell they even caused the guards to separate the scavenger teams from the main populace for days."

D says, "Let me guess all to make sure that none of them are these hell raisers. Man I'm really starting to miss my zone now."

Clementine asks, "What was your zone like?"

D answers "Friendly for starts. The guards made deals with the smugglers for supplies. And soon the smugglers became the scavengers for my zone.

"But then these fiends showed up... Told the guards to hand over everything food wise or we'd all die.

"Guards chased them off well the ones that dodged the machine guns. Two days later they were bashing down the metal gates to our zone. They had ridge up a bus like a heavy battering ram.

"And when the guards opened fire on the bus the whole thing exploded. The blast made a hole and they came in.

"It was like a flood they were all running down Main Street screaming their junky fumed heads off.

"I ducked into my friends place and called in my favors. All the smugglers bailed fast don't know what happened but from the hill we got up on it looked bad."

Helga asks, "So you've been walking ever since."

D nods to say "Scavenged from every car I passed. Turns out the fiends don't like the highways. Seeing as most of them use pistols and melee weapons. Someone with a rifle could easily pick them off in the open and high enough.

"I've had plenty of target practice with the ones that chased me from the woods."

A smuggler asks, "So the fiends do they really?"

Clementine asks, "Do they what I thought the fiends were just another bandit group?"

D shakes his head saying, "They ain't bandits not like the ones you ran from. Fiends are easy to make out in a crowd. They often wear the bones of whatever or whoever they ate."

Clementine looks from D then to Helga in shock as Helga nods to say "Yeah Clem the fiends eat people. They take a shit ton of drugs and eat people. Sure a regular person strung out of drugs is irrational.

"But a fiend you can tell what they want. A soon as you see one you know. Either their fingers a chewed on or they're walking with an odd hop in their steps. That means they've been snacking on their toes."

Clementine cringes at the idea and the smugglers shows D where he can put down his weapons. D looks over their weapons to say "Do you guys have a weapons smith in your zone? This guns look brand new."

Helga says, "Yes he's a friend of ours. His daughter is a friend of Clementine here. Come on you can stay with me and Clementine."

D thanks her as she locks his weapons inside a locker.

Climbing through a hidden shaft D looks out the window seeing two patrols of the guards armored APC's rolling down the street.

Clementine tugs on D's jacket and he follows. Getting to the roof and walk over three houses and back down into another building.

Inside they make two turns to then enter an apartment. Inside D mentally smirks seeing another young girl smiling as they all walk in.

D says "I've been meaning to ask you Helga why was Clementine outside the wall? I thought smugglers agreed to make kids lookouts in the zone."

Helga nods for D to wait a moment as Clementine and her friend go into the next room to talk.

Helga says, "Clementine isn't a kid as her appearance would imply. She's suffering from that age suppressant disease that was going around before the power got lost.

"See's actually seventeen and Rachel suffers from the same disease. She's actually sixteen her birthday is in a few months."

D says, "I meet a girl with the same disease. I thought she was lying at the time seeing as she was always talking to the guards. But damn for someone to look as young as a kid even though they're older.

"Must be pretty hard."

Helga nods to say, "Yeah but they have each other which is good. So besides faking ID's what else did you do in your zone?"

D says, "Pretty good at being places I wasn't suppose to be and finding stuff out. Also had a hand in counting inventory and making ration bars."

Helga asks "Are you good at stealing stuff?"

D shakes his head "If its not as flat as a piece of paper no. But I do make good impressions of keys and breaking into stuff."

Helga nods to say "Then we'll need your help."

D raises my eyebrow asking, "Help with what?" Helga answers, "This zone is going to collapse soon. People who can have been hording food and medicine. The guards don't get it but these Firefly nut jobs are slowly draining the zones weapon rations.

"And soon all the recourses will be gone. We need someone to sneak into the weapons complex and get a message to Rachel's dad. He's the only one who can get everyone with him we trust out.

"Plus he knows that some guards are tired of this whole big brother keeping us overly protected game. Some guards say the Firefly's work for a new government and they want to take over."

D chews what he just heard over. If a new government in the shadow of that one that just collapsed is gaining power. He'll loss his chance at new Followers.

For D to get new Followers he not only has to get these people out. He also has to expose them to his FEV.

And to do that he needs them to believe him. D asks, "Does everyone trust Rachel's dad?"

Helga says, "Rachel's dad has been helping make the guards go easy on us. But with rations getting lower and now the bandits attacking more often outside.

"People think the chaos of the Fireflies is just too much. They want to get out and so do I."

D says, "Ok I may know somewhere we can go. But I just hope he's ok with us stopping by."

Helga asks, "Who are you taking about?"

D says "Before I ran into the convey I told you about. I came across and abandoned looking zone. At least I thought it was. But this guy and a group had set up there.

"He refused to let me in unless I had large amounts of stuff to trade. But the weird part was that he and everyone else wore cloaks. He said that they hid because of the bandits and how the zone guards abandoned them.

"The guy their leader was scary though. He had a large pile of dead bandits outside the zone with a sign saying bandits die here.

"He said I could only stay if I passed a test. From how he talked he sounds really nice. But it was strange that they all kept their faces covered.

"I shook his hand he had no bites. From sneaking a peak when I said I was using the bathroom. I saw why. They have odd colored skinned or they had a weird habit of walking around naked.

"But overall they were really nice. It's a trip to get back there. But I'm sure they'd welcome more people. The convey said that they trade with that zone they even have soap there."

Helga was shocked a zone that had soap. It just sound too good to be true but she saw the honesty in D's facemask.

Nodding Helga says "If you can get in touch with Rachel's dad and get us to that zone. D you'd be a life saver to a lot of people."

Helga puts her hand on D's shoulder he gives her a soft smile. While on the inside his sinister smirk and his laugh rings forth.

D thinks 'Fool you just gave me all I needed and much more.'

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So guys I'll be honest I've read a lot of porn comics about different cartoon and movie franchises. And they've given tons of ideas and story themes. So also today I'll be announcing which story will ending soon. Or how many chapters are left before it ends. Hope you dudes are still having fun when they end. Now dudes lets see what you left in the comments.**

**Kitsune Universe: Glad you like him dude and I hope you like the rest of the story to come.**

**Mercswar: Glad you're looking at things to come dude. And thanks for the likes too dude.**

**Well let's talk a walk to Dimitri's pizza and slut shop.**

**D's Zone Freddy's POV**

I sigh because today makes two days since Goldy and Spring have stayed in masters maze.

With no idea where they are in the maze we can't go find them. Plus its good that the Followers have no assignments today so we don't have to teach in their place.

So right now as always we're going through our chores. Before getting back to dance practice.

Today chores have Eliie cleaning the bathrooms, Bonnie dusting, Foxy sweeping, and me checking ammo and making sure that the security measures are active.

Master showed us before he left that each entrance into the zone is booby traps.

No one can get in unless they ask and are granted. Or in masters case you know the layout of the traps.

Soon one of the cameras start to flash and I see several people on horses. There two horses to the back of the group pulling a wagon.

They stop short of the gate and get off their horses.

As they get closer I push the intercom button to speak to them. I say "That's far enough who are you and why are you here?"

The lead man says "My names Pete we ran into a guy a while ago who told us about this zone. We're willing to trade if you are?"

I think for a moment to ask, "What did the guy look like?"

Pete says "Young he spoke with a odd accent and he had bright purple eyes."

That was master no doubt he wants them to become Followers too. But with no idea of what he did to get them to come here.

And I'm not as smooth talker as master. The last time I want to do is have them open fire and tell others about the zone before master wants us to be know. But master did say that if any asked he would play the role of a wondering guy.

That we kicked out because he couldn't stop asking questions and staring at us. Taking a breath I asked for more information.

I ask "What do you have to trade and what do you want from us in trade?"

Pete answers, "We have fur and a good amount of medical herbs to trade. We need ammo if you have it and soap if you've got any too."

I hum to say, "I can give you our spare boxes of ammo. As for soap we've got plenty thanks to the guy you talked to.

"He wouldn't stop staring so we asked him to leave. I'll have my friend and a few of our people trade. But you better keep those weapons lowered. We look stranger then you and we don't like to be messed with or tricked."

Pete says, "That's fine we'll wait."

Taking up a few spare cans of pistol and rifle round boxes I put them into a crate and carry them upstairs.

I call for Ellie telling her to dress in shorts and a less revealing top.

Ellie ask "What for Freddy?"

I answer "We have people at the gate wanting to trade so I thought it be best to send you and a few followers. Foxy go get a few handfuls of soap bars with Bonnie.

"And Ellie don't tell them about master they think he doesn't live here. And if they ask whose in charge tell them he's not available."

Ellie nods and rushes off to change. I go and ask for some of the Followers to lend a hand as Ellie security. Getting a good amount I give them robes to hide their bodies. And also spears and knives to protect themselves.

Master hasn't taught them how to use guns for obvious reasons. Giving Ellie a pump shotgun we dolly the supplies to the gate. Staying out of sight Bonnie and I watch from the covered watch post.

Pete asks, "Ok didn't expect for a little girl to be sent to trade with us."

Ellie glares to say, "If you're going to be assholes then you can find somewhere else to trade."

Pete says "Whoa sorry I um sorry. Ok look we just want the soap and ammo do you have them?"

Ellie says, "The crates filled with spare pistol and rifle rounds. Those two boxes have bars of soap."

Ellie waves to the robed Hunter to open the boxes and crate for Pete. Pete nods to say "Ok hey Max Jeff bring over the furs and herbs."

With goods changing hands Pete asks "Hey I have to ask why they wear robes?"

Ellie looks from Pete to turn to turns asking, "Hey you mind pulling back your hood?" The Super mutant pulls back her hood looking to Pete and his friends.

They all gasp as Pete simply stares. Ellie says, "That's why we don't like people coming in unwelcomed. Daddy taught us you judge and fear what you don't get.

"And from the looks your, Hey lower your gun asshole or die!"

One of the men next to his horse raises his short revolver his hand shaking as he looks at the mutant.

Pete shouts "Hank stop now!" Another woman grabs the guy and pulls his gun from him.

Pete turns back to Ellie to say sorry but the super mutant says "Humans scared and stupid just like Supreme one says. He saw us from being weak junkies and scared humans.

"He show us that we need not be scared of bad humans and that we strong together.

"If you humans hurt us we hurt you worse. Just like bad humans in the pile that Supreme one leave to show what happens to bad humans."

As she walks away Ellie glares to say "You got what you want come back with better manors if you expect anything else. If not get lost or next time we shoot."

Closing the gates I reactivate the traps and we thank the Followers for their help. Telling them to go home and rest.

Watching the group of traders leave I can hear them verbally punish the guy who almost shot at the mutant.

Getting back to the store we relax and try to calm our nerves from actually trading with people.

Ellie says, "If that dick had shot I wouldn't have shot him. I'd cut his dick off."

Bonnie says "And I'm sure master would have loved to hear it. Now lets all enjoy a drink and them get to practice."

Foxy passes us each something cool to drink as we take our break before dance practice. It's been a very active day so far.

**Goldy's POV**

I groan as again another load of my cum is sucked away as I talk to myself in these mirror.

Mirror me says "Your better then him you can have D's kids all to yourself. It was a mistake to bring back Springtrap. He's going to get rid of you so you and never feel the joy of creation."

I grow to say "No I understand what you are now! You're my anger my frustration and my fears.

"I'm angry that Spring asked for the most important and sacred thing of our lover.

"I'm frustrated in myself for not being a better lover and a brother. Plus being jealous isn't helping either too.

"But most of all I fear that D my love my sweet daddy bear will leave me for the sluts in his harem.

"However I know better now I know that his love for me and Spring is real. His pure children will grow inside of us and create their paths once born.

"YOU will no longer hinder me!"

My mirror self starts to desolve as its screams "You're a fool you need me!"

I shake my head to say "No you needed me." With my mirror self gone the door to the box opens and I walk out. My cock and ass sore to no end now. Looking to the other box Spring opens a minute later.

He too is walking with a limp and his weeping cock looking just as sore as mine.

Before we can speak the recorder plays saying, "You two now understand yourselves better and I'm proud you conquered your inner flaws.

"It is these flaws that weaken your mind and hides your true self from you. And from those you love and care for.

"Like I said I will revive everything happens in each room. And if needed you will receive further punishment. Now go rest the final two tests will be at the end of the week."

Picking up the recorder Spring and I lean on each other as we ride the elevator down.

I turn kissing Spring on the cheek to say, "I was weak and jealous before brother. Now I know our love is mutual and when D returns we must accept what we have failed at.

"But also we need to think of baby names. We can't be sad when our love returns right?"

Spring nods and we carry each other right back home and drop into bed.

Spring locks the door and we both take big whiffs of either the pillows or the bed spread.

D's ball stink is still strong in the air. But it's at its strongest directly in the bed he sleeps on.

Sighing in bliss we taste the air a little to lie back imaging that D is between us. Rubbing our freshly fucked and filled asses just as he does every night.

Using my powers I hand Spring a bottle of oil relaxer and we each rub in to our sore spots.

Spring says, "I hate that I'm saying this. But I hope D doesn't come home after the final test. Believe me I'd love to be held by him and feel his touch again. Even if it's in a punishment form. But..."

I add in "But you don't want to be as sore as we are now. I get it. And to be honest I'd rather not feel this kind of soreness ever again. Cause fucking hell my cock hurts."

**Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


End file.
